Superstar For A Day
by RRatedauthor
Summary: What starts out as a publicity stunt for next year's Royal Rumble soon turns into something much more. Jeff is forced to choose when he falls for someone he's just met. Will he be able to live with his choice or will there be disastrous repercussions?
1. Superstar For A Day

All characters are copyright 2009 World Wrestling Entertainment Inc. "The Price Is Right" copyright Freemantle Media

For better or for worse, here it is... the sequel to "Blood Brothers By Choice"

Superstar For A Day

Author's Note: While being stuck in bed recovering from a shattered hip, I happened to tune in to "The Price Is Right" and saw one of their "celebrity" showcases featuring a Formula One driver... this got me thinking... what if...

"How many more of these do I have to do?" Tom complained

"As many as I say." Shannon answered "Now come on."

Tom growled. "Remind me to beat the shit outta Matt and Jeff when I get the chance. You are sadistic...now I know why you run a tattoo parlor..."

"Just one more set and we'll take a break." Shannon said

"Can't we take a break now?" Tom whined "The Price is Right is on in five minutes."

"If you wanna get back in the ring, you have to be at one hundred percent." Shannon adjusted the weight. "Now one more set."

Tom groaned. When he'd heard that he needed strength training to regain the feeling in his right side, he thought that meant some light workouts, not two hours in a pool followed by daily weight training. And Shannon was like a drill instructor. His idea of a light workout involved lifting twice was Tom had been able to life when he was at his peak.

"Nine..." Shannon counted "One more, Tom... C'mon you can do it!"

"Fuck this..." Tom heaved and strained and finally lifted the weight.

"Great work..." Shannon praised him, which was unusual. Shannon's pep talks usually consisted of telling him about how much his Grandma could lift, which was always a lot more than what Tom was pressing. "Take ten. Matt and Jeff will be over soon."

"I'm taking a damn sight more than ten." Still seated, Tom reached for the remote and was soon engrossed in his favorite program.

"Jack... here is your showcase!" Those five words started the ride of a lifetime for one unsuspecting man.

"Please welcome WWE superstars Matt and Jeff... the Hardy Boys!"

Tom spit his water all down his front. "Shannon, you got to take a look at this!"

Shannon stuck his head into the den. "That was today?"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Tom demanded

"I forgot." Shannon lied

Tom turned his attention back to the television where Matt and Jeff were soaking in the cheers.

"Thank-you... thank-you..." Matt acknowledged the crowd. "Jack, this showcase is gonna help you become Xtreme. First you gotta look the part with this collection of WWE apparel!"

"From , you'll recieve this collection of signed WWE merchandise featuring such superstars as Triple H, John Cena, and of course, the Hardy Boyz! for all your wrestling needs."

"And now that you look like a superstar, you need to work on your moves with this gym membership!" Jeff added

"California Fitness, providing top of the line equipment for all your workout needs. Whether a beginner or a serious enthusiast, you'll get all the training you need. Build your body for tomorrow, today."

"Hey Drew," Matt shouted up to the host. "Remember that time you were in the Royal Rumble and you almost got choke-slammed by Kane."

"How could I forget... I almost wet myself." Drew chuckled

"Well, Jack, you won't have to worry about that when you attend this years Royal Rumble in New York City!"

"You and a guest will spend six nights at a luxury hotel in the heart of downtown Manhattan with five-star treatment including day spa passes, complimentary theatre tickets and of course ringside seats to the Royal Rumble! Enjoy all the excitement the WWE has to offer in their annual thirty man battle royal."

"Whoa, dude, that's cool, but the Rumble is only one day... and, man, I could only take so much spa stuff before I go crazy so how about you and I do the town." Jeff interjected "In your new Corvette!"

"This is the new 2010 Corvette convertible. Comes with all standard features plus Onstar system, Sirius Satellite radio, power steering, Corvette convenience group 3, eighteen disc CD-changer, trunk mounted cellular phone, power brakes, power door locks, remote keyless entry, and paint and fabric protectant... the Corvette convertible!"

"And as a bonus, we wanna make you an honorary member of team Xtreme for one day..."

"The next time the WWE comes to your town, you'll be our partner in a six-man tag match."

The audience roared approval. It was probably a good thing that the person bidding on this showcase was not a ninety year old Grandmother from Encino.

"And your showcase, designed to teach you how to be Xtreme... can be yours if The Price Is Right!"

"Now, the match is strictly a bonus... do not factor that into your bid." Drew cautioned

Jack looked to the audience for help. Everyone had their own ideas.

"Seventy-two thousand." Jack said

"Seventy-two thousand." Drew repeated "Mary, you've bid twenty thousand, seven hundred... we'll be back with the winner right after this."

Both Jack and Mary fidgeted nervously while the "commercial" played out.

"And we're back... Mary, you bid twenty thousand seven hundred. You had the living room, carpeting, and the wave runner... actual retail price is twenty four thousand eight hundred twenty two. A difference of four thousand one hundred twenty two."

"Jack, you had the WWE showcase. The memorabilia, gym membership, trip to New York for the Royal Rumble and the Corvette. Seventy-two thousand was your bid... actual retail price is seventy-six thousand one hundred seventeen. A difference of four thousand one hundred seventeen... you win by five dollars."

Jack jumped around excitedly. Whether it was because of the 'Vette or he was a huge WWE fan, was uncertain.

Before the credits were even over, the screen went dark. Shannon had abbreviated Tom's viewing.

"Back to work." He said

"Fuck you." Tom retorted

"Come on. We want you all hot and sweaty when Jeff gets here, don't we?" Shannon giggled

"Then why don't you just let me fuck you like an animal?" Tom retorted, enjoying the blush that came to Shannon's face. "That would be a little less torturous don't you think?"

"Sorry, man, but I don't do sloppy seconds." Shannon added yet more weight to the leg press. "We're doing this in reverse this time... we're starting off heavy and gradually lessening the weight."

"Anybody home?" A familiar voice stopped the latest round of torture.

"Down here." Tom shouted

"Don't think this gets you off the hook." Shannon waggled his finger.

"Whatever." Tom toweled off his face. He still stank, but at least he wasn't dripping with it.

"Hey, Tommy." Jeff shouted, running toward him as if to hug him, but stopping halfway. "You stink, bro."

"It's called a workout. You should look into it sometime." Tom answered, looking down at his sweat-stained workout clothes.

"How's the therapy going?" Matt asked

"It's painful." Tom responded "But my doctor thinks I'll be back to one hundred percent very soon."

"Awesome!" Jeff bubbled over with enthusiasm "Work isn't the same without you."

"Glad to see that someone misses me." Tom looked sternly at Matt and Jeff. "'Coz neither of you seem to be real good with returning my calls."

"Yeah, about that..." Jeff stuttered

"Lemme grab a shower and then we can talk about it." Tom said "I know we're not finished, but I need to clean up."

"You still owe me a set." Shannon added

"Don't you have a set of your own?"

Shannon blushed. He was one the easiest people on the planet to embarrass. While Tom was in the shower, the other three talked in low tones.

"Does he know?" Jeff asked

"No, he doesn't. You should've told him a long time ago." Shannon answered "The fact that neither of you kept in contact much isn't gonna help."

"I told you Jeffro." His brother added his own agreement.

"Did you really want me to do this over the phone? Why do you think I've avoiding calling him back?" Jeff whispered fiercely.

"Well, one of you better tell him today. He's been busting his ass to get back into ring shape so he can be around the two of you again. In case you hadn't noticed, Tom doesn't have a lot of friends outside the business." Shannon interjected "Fuck, I can see how lonely he's getting."

"Help yourself to beer if you want." Tom shouted from the upstairs landing. "I be right down. I just have to find something to wear."

Jeff went for the liquor, but Matt stopped him. "Jeff, you really need to tell him and you need to be sober when you do it."

"Matty, one beer isn't gonna hurt."

"I agree with Matt." Shannon added "You know how you get when you start drinking."

"I don't think Tom will believe you if he hears it from you when you're drunk and running around naked." Matt stated

"But drunk is fun! So is naked!" Jeff danced around the two and helped himself to a beer, much to their annoyance.

"Did I hear someone say naked?" Tom joined them, freshly showered, shaved, and shampooed.

"Jeff." Matt pointed.

"Doesn't surprise me." Tom got his own beer from the fridge, kissing Jeff softly on his way past. "Mmm... candy."

Jeff's expression changed to one of sadness.

"Tom, we have some bad news." Matt sat down.

"Vince doesn't want me back?" Tom questioned

"No, man. He's actually counting the days until you come back and he can tear you apart for what you did." Matt answered

"Then what?" Tom sat down next to Jeff. He went to put his arm around him, but Jeff pushed away.

"Jeff better tell you. He can explain this better."

Jeff drank deeply from the beer and swallowed nervously. "Tommy, it's over."

"What's over?" Tom asked, likewise chugging his own beer,

"You and me... us." Jeff replied

"What do you mean?" Tom demanded. It sounded like Jeff was breaking up with him.

"You've been gone so long... and I've met someone else." Jeff sighed "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't want to do it over the phone..."

"How long?"

"Three months." Jeff said

"Three months? Three months!" Tom threw his beer bottle. It hit the wall and shattered, raining glass and beer onto the floor.

"Tommy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen!" Jeff cowered. When Tom got this angry, his fury sometimes took complete control of him.

"You knew?" Staring at Matt and Shannon, Tom vented. "You both knew and you didn't tell me. After all we've been through...?"

"Tommy, calm down. What would you have thought if either I or Shannon had said anything?" Matt moved to the other side of the couch, boxing Tom between his brothers. Shannon stood in the corner, wishing he was anywhere else.

"Who is it? Is it someone from work?"

"No." Jeff said "His name is Jack."

"Jack? Jack!" Tom repeated, the name sounding familiar. "Not that guy from the game show?"

"Tommy, I'm sorry. It was supposed to be just a match. You know, he stands in the corner. But I felt something when we first met..."

"After what we've stuck together through, this is what it boils down to. Jeff, I crippled myself for you..."

"I know." Jeff felt six inches tall right then.

"Fuck, I was willing to go to jail for you." Tom covered his eyes with his hand. "Get out!"

"Tommy, I..."

"Get out!" Tom shouted, more forcefully.

Jeff stood up, but apparently it wasn't fast enough for Tom, who pushed him toward the door.

"I'm going." Jeff sulked

"What are you staring at Hardy?" Tom turned his glare to his other brother.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but it was all Jeff's idea." Matt sighed "He's really fucked this up big time. Look, if you need someone to talk to, call me."

"That's cute. I've wanted to talk to you for months. Now you suddenly decide to be there for me? You should leave too."

"Fine, bro, but don't blame Jeff for this. It wasn't entirely his fault." Matt stormed out, leaving only two.

"What did he mean it wasn't entirely Jeff's fault?" Tom demanded

"I dunno. You want me to leave too?" Shannon asked

"Would you mind? I promise you we'll do an extra set tomorrow." Tom pleaded

"Yeah. If it gets too much for you, I'm only a few blocks away." Shannon said

"Thanks." Tom exhaled loudly "But I'll be okay. I just need to look at this rationally."

"Tom... I know what you need... you need to get back into the ring fast. Maybe that will help you forget..."

"I wish... we work for the same company still... and it's not like I'd ever go to TNA."

"How about ECW?" Shannon suggested

"What d'you mean?" Tom asked

"ECW is now one hundred percent Hardy boy free. Matt's still on Raw and Jeff is on Smackdown." Shannon explained

"But I'm not ready. You said so yourself." Tom dropped back onto the couch, resting his chin on his knees.

"I'll lie." Shannon stated

Two weeks later...

Tom walked into the arena, bag in tow, thankful that Shannon was such a convincing liar. Now to face the guys.

"Welcome back." Tommy Dreamer was the first to notice him.

Tom nodded, walking over to an empty locker and unpacking. By the time he'd gotten his bag emptied, almost everyone had come over to him. They'd all heard about the breakup and while, some of them were surprised to hear about the relationship in the first place, all offered condolences. It was starting to get on Tom's nerves, but he didn't let it show, even though he didn't want to talk about it to anyone.

"Tom, it's good to finally meet you. I'm Tiffany... ECW's General Manager."

"Tom Hardy... former member of team Xtreme and now jilted lover and brother." Tom took one last item out of his bag and placed it on the top shelf of his locker. It was a purple lizard. It did the same for Tom that Bunny did for you-know-who.

"When you're unpacked, could you come to my office... I want to go over some things with you."

"I'm ready now." Tom petted the lizard and followed her.

"Tom, Evan... Evan, this is Tom Hardy..."

"Uh, Tiffany... I don't like that name any more." Tom sighed

"I know, but you're gonna be stuck with it for a couple of weeks. We can discuss a change once you get going with your program with Evan."

"We're fighting?" Tom asked, wondering how this guy was even old enough to wrestle.

"No. It's you two against the team of Mark Henry and Tony Atlas tonight. I'm sure you've watched ECW?"

"Yeah. Two and oh against Henry... not bad for a kid who can't shave yet." Tom smiled cockily.

"I have some other matters to attend to. Space is tight here, so if you want to talk it out in here, that's fine."

"Thanks Tiffany." Evan stated

"That's what I'm here for. Tom, if you need anything, just let me know." Tiffany departed, her short skirt riding up. Evan watched her leave a little more closely than Tom.

"So... what can you do?" Tom asked, finally sitting down.

Evan was still glazed, staring at the door.

"Earth to Evan..." Tom snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" Evan blinked "Did you say something?"

"You got a thing for her?" Tom smiled

"No...she's my boss." Evan answered "I mean, she is good looking and all, but I... I mean she's..." Like Jeff, Evan easily got embarrassed.

"You want her, don't you?"

Evan turned a darker shade of red. "Tom, she's my boss... I couldn't..."

"Part of you wants to." Tom glanced slyly at Evan's crotch.

Evan crossed his legs, trying to adjust himself in the process. Tom laughed... what was it with kids today?

"I know what you're gonna ask and I'm twenty-six and yes, I have." Evan said

"Dude, what you do is none of my business unless it involves me. Right now, the only business that we have is this match... so, how do you want to do this?" Was Tom reading too much into Evan, or was the kid looking at him the same way he'd just looked at Tiffany?

"I need to get men off my mind." Tom thought "Maybe find a rat after the show."

Later that evening,

"Here are your winners, as a result of a disqualification... Evan Bourne and Tom Hardy!" Ring announcer Tony Chimel shouted

The fans were cheering, but it was hardly the same in the ring. Tom and Evan had been completely dominated by the two powerhouses during the match and they'd won when Mark Henry had struck Bourne out of frustration with a chair. Evan was groggy on the mat, blood oozing from his scalp.

"Damn, he looks hot like that." Tom could feel the blood rushing to his own face.

"C'mon kid, let's take care of that cut." Tom helped Evan to his feet, the younger superstar's knees wobbling.

"Yeah, I think I got a boo-boo." Evan replied

"We'll get that taken care of." Tom asked, wondering why everyone on the roster acted like they were six when they got hurt.

While Tom waited, his phone went off. It was a familiar ring, and one up until earlier today he would've been thrilled to hear. He flipped it open and then closed, automatically sending it to voice mail.

"How you making out?" He stuck his head into the trainer's room.

"Why doesn't he answer?" Jeff whined

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you." Matt replied

"But I just wanted to see how his first night back went." Jeff sighed "He's still my brother."

"After what happened today, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to talk to you ever again." Matt replied "As for being our brother, it's up to him..."

TBC

All good things must come to an end! Will Tom be able to move on? What about Matt... he's stuck in the middle!

I assure you, this their entire world is gonna get turned on its ass!


	2. The Night The Lights Went Out In Georgia

The Night The Lights Went Out In Georgia

"Tommy? You coming?" A newly-stitched Evan shouted into the almost-deserted locker room.

"Thanks, but I'll sit this one out." Tom shouted from the showers

"You sure?" Evan asked, leaning against the door. Tom was focused on his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm really not feeling sociable quite yet." Tom stated

"Okay, but if you change your mind, we'll be at the Enigma club." Evan left. Tom heard him say "He ain't comin'." to whomever he was with.

"Now why I would go to a club named that of all places to begin with is beyond me." Tom continued to look at himself. By no means would he consider himself a heartthrob, but there must've been a reason for Jeff leaving him. "Fuck, I can't see it."

He returned to his locker and began the laborious task of changing back into his street clothes.

"You've been quiet all night. What do you think?" He asked, but there was no reply at all. "Y'know, this is one time when I wish you could talk." He stared into the big white eyes of his lizard.

Ironically, on the other side of the country, Jeff was having a similar conversation with Bunny, who not surprisingly, was giving him the same response.

"Aren't you going out with Jack tonight?" Matt asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"I told him I wasn't feeling well." Jeff replied "Which I'm not."

"I really think you should talk to Tom." Matt wiped his hands on his jeans and stared at Jeff, idly playing with Bunny.

"He won't answer the phone. I've called him at least ten times."

"Then you know what you gotta do, li'l bro." Matt sat on the edge of the bed and laced his shoes.

"What?" Jeff asked

"Go see him." Matt answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know where he's gonna be tomorrow, so getcha ass on a plane and go talk to him."

"Where you goin'?" Jeff asked

"Down to the bar. You're welcome to come with. I didn't tell ya earlier coz I thought you had plans." Matt grabbed his drinking money and key card.

"Maybe later." Jeff said, still looking forlorn.

"Jeff, if what you're worried about is Tom not caring about you as a brother, then don't. He just needs time to figure out what he is going to do. I'll see you later." Matt went down to the bar. What he needed right now was to get completely shit-faced and fast. All the drama in the family was getting to him and it was not a feeling he liked.

Jeff stared at Bunny. "It looks like we're goin' to Hot-lanta."

Tom took a longer route back to the hotel. He needed to clear his head and driving down the highway, the top down on his convertible, the radio blaring all retro seemed like a sure fix for his problems. Things were fine until a song started playing on the radio.

Listen to the wind blow

Watch the sun rise

Run in the shadows

Damn your love

Damn your lies

And if

You don't love me now

You will never love me again

I can still hear you saying

You would never break the chain.

Listen to the wind blow

Down comes the night

Run in the shadows

Damn your love

Damn your lies

Break the silence

Damn the dark

Damn the light

And if

You don't love me now

You will never love me again

I can still hear you saying

You would never break the chain...

At first Tom thought it had suddenly started to rain, but then he realized he was crying and it was all because this was the last song that he and Jeff had listened to the last time they were together. He quickly snapped off the radio and tried to clear his vision so he could continue driving, but it was futile. He pulled off the road, sobbing against the steering wheel as the last line of the song played in his mind

"The chain will keep us together." He cried, repeating the line again and again. "The chain will keep us together... the chain will keep us together... fuck that, the chain is broken." He reached inside his shirt and snapped the Hardy insignia chain from his neck and tossed it over his shoulder, intending for it to land in the dirt somewhere. However, it clanged off the side of the car and flew straight in the air, landing on the floor of the back seat. Tom didn't see this, not that he would've cared if he had, but he was too busy trying to get himself under control so he could return to the hotel.

Only when he returned to the hotel, did he notice that he had nine new messages, all from the same number: Jeff's. Eight of them were of the 'let's talk' variety, leading up to a 'please, I'm sorry, I still want to be friends' kind of thing. The last one was from Jack.

"Hey. I'm pretty damn sure that you don't want to hear from me, but Jeff has this crazy idea that if the three of us sit down and talk, that maybe we can work something out. We're flying to Atlanta tonight... maybe we'll see you at the arena."

Tom erased all the messages, except for the last one. He had an idea.

Evan was already at the arena when Tom arrived. "Perfect. Hey, kid, how's it goin'?"

Evan looked up, a little shocked by Tom's joviality. "Good. You seem happy."

"Well, it's been a tough twenty-four hours, but I think I can put all the shit behind me and move on. But I need your help."

"Sure, Tom, what do you want me to do?" Evan asked

The situation was quickly explained to Evan, following by a playing of Jack's message. "Basically, I'm hoping you can play along with me and pretend that you and I have gotten together. I mean, you don't have to be all kissy-kissy, but y'know, just make it clear that I've moved on."

"I can do that." If only Tom knew how easy that was going to be. Evan's mind wandered back to the dream he'd had last night...

As with many of Evan's dreams, it involved wrestling. He was in the ring with Tom and they were having a good tight match. Things got really interesting when Tom whipped him into the turnbuckles chest-first. He bounced back into the middle of the ring, where he felt Tom's hands grip the waistband of his tights. Instead of the atomic drop they'd scripted, he felt a tug and his tights were suddenly down around his ankles.

"Whoa, king... it looks like Bourne fell for it." He could hear Michael Cole say

"And we know what that's a set up for... one of the most vicious moves in all of pro wrestling... the sodomizer!" The King interjected

Evan turned around suddenly and, with his trunks at his ankles, lost his balance. Immediately Tom grabbed his legs and spread them as wide as he could, preparing him for what was to come. Evan suddenly realized that his tights were completely gone. He looked around, but they were nowhere to be seen. Had he forgotten to put them on? He doubted it, but there he was flat on his back in the middle of a WWE ring wearing nothing but a g-string.

He felt totally helpless as Tom continued to work on his lower body, half figure-fours, step over toeholds, leg scissors, by the time Tom was finished, Evan could hardly stand up.

"Uh-oh, King...I think he's going for it!" Cole shouted

"That's how he won his first Intercontinental Championship!" Lawler shouted

As Evan wondered why the King would say that, he'd seen the match where Tom had won his first singles' title and he hadn't done it that way, he felt a pair of hands pulling his underwear down and off.

"Oh, God. What will Vince think?" Was the first thought that went through his mind before he felt something long and hard penetrate his other entrance. The pain was incredible, it felt like he was being split in two.

"What do you say, wanna give up?" The referee was yelling at him.

"Aughhh!" Evan moaned, thrashing about, trying to find a way out of this most devastating hold. The pain intensified, and Evan eventually tapped out.

"Evan, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Evan realized that he'd been lost in his own thoughts.

"I asked if you're okay with this." Tom stated

"Uh, yeah, fine." Evan quickly glanced down at himself. He breathed out when he saw that he was dressed and there was nothing being stuck anywhere.

"I know you said you'll play along, but you don't need to play along that much." Tom whispered, pointing down.

"Dammit." Evan cursed "I hate it when it does that."

"I have two suggestions for you... one, find a nympho or two, learn how to jerk off." Tom replied "Cause walking around like that is gonna get you in a lot of trouble."

"It'll make Jeff jealous, won't it?" Evan teased

"I don't care about jealous, I just want Jeff to think that I'm not the kind of guy who's gonna stand around and wait for him to realize that he'd made a mistake and come crawling back... speaking of which."

Jeff and his new beau had just walked into Tom's line of sight. Tom tried not to let his facial expression give away what he really felt, but ask anyone who's ever played poker with Tom and you'd know that his poker face was not the best.

"Hey guys." Jeff called over.

"What're you doing here?" Evan asked before Tom could ask the same question, but with a few more choice words thrown in.

"Well, I was in the area..."

"Bullshit." Tom muttered under his breath. He knew as well as anyone else where the Smackdown roster was performing.

"...so I thought I'd stop by and say hi and find out how your first night back went." Did Jeff not know about Jack's phone message to him?

"We won." Evan answered. Tom said nothing. If Evan wanted to carry the conversation, that was fine with him. It would make him walking away seem a little less in bad taste.

"I assume this is Jack?" Evan asked Jeff's companion.

"Yeah... Jack Tyler." The other man offered his hand. Evan shook it, Tom didn't.

"I know who you are." Tom retorted

"Tom, don't start please..." The last thing Evan wanted was Tom in a bad mood before Evan had a chance to talk to him about the two of them.

"It's my duty to tell you Tyler that you better be prepared for a good ride but it'll be a hard fall. Once Jeff finds something he likes better, you'll be sent packing like he did with me when he found you. And if you are lucky, he might even tell you sometime within four months!"

Tyler turned on Jeff. "You never told me you were with him! I thought he was your brother!"

"We were and I am." Tom answered "I guess little Jeffro's been lying to more people than just me." Tom smiled cockily at Evan.

"Tommy, I..." In the span of five minutes, Jeff's entire world had been rocked.

"Don't try weaseling your way out, because It's not gonna work."Tom sneered "In fact, I'm cutting my losses right now. Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I've moved on and I have no place for someone with no sense of basic common decency."

"What are you saying?" Jeff's lower lip trembled.

"Stay out of my life. C'mon Evan, let's go have a drink." Tom pulled Evan away, leaving Jeff and Jack standing by themselves.

"Hardy, we need to talk." Tyler grabbed Jeff by the arm and took him away also. Things just went from bad to worse.

Over several drinks at a nearby pub, Evan and Tom talked, hoping it would calm down the elder Hardy and quickly. Evan also wondered why they'd shown up in their wrestling outfits rather than changing first. It wasn't too bad for Tom, considering he still wore the same clothes he'd worn when he wrestled as part of the new Team Xtreme, but Evan wasn't nearly as fortunate. Sitting in a dive bar wearing tights that clearly showed everyone what religion he was as well as no shirt made him feel like an extra in a porno.

"I guess it's a good thing that I have my wallet." Tom smirked "Why didn't you bother changing before we left?"

"I wanted to get you away from Jeff before anything else happened." Evan replied

"Well, that you did and I appreciate it, but what's really going on?" Tom asked

"I told you..." Evan's mouth went dry.

"No, not with me and Jeff. With you. At first I thought it was nervousness, but now I'm not sure." Tom stated "I mean half the time you're around me, you're lost in your own world and the other half of the time you look like you want to jump my bones. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Evan debated the options. He so much wanted to tell Tom what he thought, but he was having a difficult time explaining his feelings to himself.

"Tom, I..." Evan sighed "I think we should get back to the arena before we're missed. If Tiffany finds out we skipped out on the rest of the show, she'll tell Vince and then you know what that means."

Tom shook his head. He could read Evan's thoughts perfectly, but until the kid was sure enough of himself to say what was in his heart and mind, he wasn't going to push him.

"Are you telling me that you were having a sexual relationship with your own brother?" Jack demanded

"Well, uh, Jack... I..." Jeff faltered "I wanted to tell you, but I forgot..."

"Forgot? How could you forget something like this... this isn't like picking up the dry cleaning or running out of milk, this is big." Jack shouted "Is there anything else about your past that you haven't told me... you're not still fucking him are you?"

"No... Jack, we were together before I found out he was my brother." Jeff said, hoping that this little lie would cover the big one he'd just been outed over.

"I don't get why you let it continue after you found out." Jack turned the wheel hard, driving onto a rarely-used dirt path.

"Because I loved him. Just like I love you now." Jeff went to touch his lover, but Jack pushed his hand away.

"How can I believe anything you say any more?" Jack answered "How am I gonna be able to trust you?"

At those words, Jeff retreated into his shell. "How can I trust myself either?" He thought

"I knew this was a bad idea." Evan shivered in the night air. Not only had they missed the end of the show, they'd gotten lost getting back to the arena. Eventually, they arrived to discover that they were locked out.

"Well, we have two options... we can either break in and hope or we can go back to my hotel room and wait for the arena to open in the morning." Tom said, looking at his companion.

"I can't get back into my room, man. All my stuff is in my locker."

"Me too." Tom was glad that he'd grabbed his car keys or they would be stuck outside.

"Might as well wait in my car."

While they walked across the parking lot, both of them were thinking. Evan about what Tom had asked in the bar and Tom was trying to figure out if there was any way he could not get fired for this.

"Did you feel that?" Evan held his hand up. "I think it's starting to rain."

"Shit! I left the top down." Tom took off running, Evan right behind him. It was easy to find Tom's car, it was the only one left in the entire lot. He jumped over the quarter panel, sprawled across the front seats and quickly turned the car on so he could put the roof up. Not a moment too soon either. Within two minutes the light drizzle had turned into a torrential downpour. They barely had time to get everything locked down.

"Fuck, I'm freezing." Evan shivered

"There's a blanket in the back seat." Tom said, reaching to turn on the heater. "It might take a few minutes for the car to warm up."

Evan was still shivering even after the car had warmed up. So much for those Hot-lanta nights.

"I dunno."

"There might be another blanket around somewhere." Tom twiddled with the heater control.

"I don't see one back here." Evan looked around

"I guess we'll have to find some other way to keep you warm." Tom climbed into the back seat and wrapped his frame around Evan's.

"Tom? What are you doing?"

"Body heat." Tom replied, grabbing both the blanket and Evan and arranging themselves as comfortably as possible in the smallish back seat.

"What do we do now?" Evan's shivering was decreasing little by little.

"We wait." Tom squinted at the dashboard. "It's not quite midnight so we may be stuck here for a few hours."

"Ummm..." Evan snuggled tighter into a ball. Between the thick blanket and the warmth of Tom's body, he was starting to feel better. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Evan... or would you rather be called Matt after hours?"

"Whatever is easier for you."

"Okay, Evan, what do you want to know?"

"Were you really a couple... with Jeff?" He stammered

"Would that offend you if I had been?" Tom asked

"I dunno. It's not something that's widely accepted." Evan replied

"As far as I'm concerned it's nobody's business what goes on in my personal life. Why do you want to know? Seriously Evan are you interested in me that way?"

Evan's lack of an immediate reply convinced Tom that he was. But he needed to be sure.

"I'm not sure what I'm feeling." Evan finally answered "It's weird."

"It's not weird. Everyone needs to follow their heart." Tom said

"Right now it's not my heart that I'm following." Evan said, wriggling into a different position, not necessarily for comfort, but to free his raging cock from being squashed between their bodies.

"Maybe this will help you decide..." Tom took his face in his hand and brought Evan's lips to his own for a brief kiss, quickly breaking it when Evan looked confused.

"Tom, I..." Evan's blush was now a shade similar to that of the car's upholstery.

"Well, did it?" Tom smiled.

Evan couldn't recall anyone looking at him with that much love other than his Mom. "Could we do that again? Just to be sure." He didn't want to seem to anxious, but his mind, his heart, and his dick were all in agreement.

"Of course." Once more Tom pressed his lips to Evan's, this time holding the kiss for longer when he felt Evan returning it.

"Mmm..." This time Evan broke the kiss and it was Tom's turn to look confused.

"I hope you don't think I'm taking advantage of you." Evan whispered

"Why would you?" Tom brushed a few loose hairs away from the young man's face.

"Well, you're on the rebound and I..."

"Shhh..." Tom quieted him with a soft finger across his mouth. "Sometimes I think you worry way too much about what other people think."

"Tom, right now the only thing I'm thinking is how much I want to feel your lips on mine again." Evan sighed

"Kid, that's the best thought you've had all day." Their lips met again and soon everything else was irrelevant.

TBC

_So Tom's moved on, but it looks like everything isn't perfect in Jeff's world. Can Jeffro talk his way out of this situation or will the pot of gold waiting at the end of the rainbow be just an illusion._

_Read, review, tell your friends!_

_Song: "The Chain" by Fleetwood Mac from the album "Rumours" Copyright Warner Bros. Records 1977_


	3. Steam

Steam

Matt Hardy loved his bed. Whether it was the one in his home or in a hotel room somewhere, he always enjoyed wrapping himself in blankets and cocooning for hours on end. Although he hadn't had someone to cocoon with on a regular basis for many months, he still cherished the quiet time he could spend alone with his thoughts. It helped him gain perspective. What he hated was someone calling him before he was ready to face the day, even though that was sometimes not until three in the afternoon, even if that someone was his brother Jeff.

"How'd it go?" He asked groggily. Jeff had left a note for Matt so he wouldn't be surprised to come back to an empty room, though why he'd agreed to share with Jeff and Jack was still unclear. Their frenzied lovemaking every night was not only interfering with his sleeping, it was giving him really vibrant wet dreams. If he awoke with his own cum all over himself one more time he was gonna get rid of them both.

"Matty, I'm coming back tonight." Jeff's voice hitched. "Alone."

That last word sent a shiver down Matt's back. "Jeffro, what happened?"

"Jack and I had a fight." Jeff sighed and Matt could almost see him trying to hold it together wherever he was. "He says he can't trust me anymore."

"Well can you blame him?" Matt answered "After all, you waited almost four months to tell Tom that you had found someone else."

"I know..." Jeff sighed "Why do I always fuck things up?"

"Now Jeff, you don't always fuck things up. Just most of the time." The laughter Matt had been expecting didn't come. "Sorry, Jeffro that was uncalled for. Raw is still in town until tomorrow night, so if you need a bed for the night, you're quite welcome to stay with me. How soon will you be back?"

"In about five seconds."

Matt heard a familiar beep as Jeff swiped himself in.

With no time to get dressed, and still in that annoying habit of sleeping in only his socks, Matt bundled himself in the blankets and waited for Jeff to find him.

"You still in bed?" Jeff chided

"Only because you didn't give me enough time to get dressed and right now, I don't think seeing big brother naked is high on your priorities." Matt burrowed deeper under the covers.

"Brother, yes but big... that's open for debate." Jeff smirked, pulling on his hair.

"Man, you must be hurting. That's the most cliched you've ever been." Again Matt tried to make Jeff laugh and again it failed.

"You dunno anything, bro." Jeff dropped on the foot of the bed and stared forlornly at Matt.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Matt asked

"Fuck dude, I wanna get some sleep. I have been awake for almost thirty-six hours." As if to prove this, Jeff yawned, seductively stretching his body like a cat.

"I ain't getting up for a few hours." Matt yawned contagiously.

"Cool. Then I'm gonna crash." Jeff began to disrobe. It was only after he'd removed his jeans did Matt realize what Jeff's intentions were... he wanted to crash in Matt's bed.

"Jeff, there isn't enough room for both of us." Matt said, partially wanting to just get back to sleep and partially wanting to spend such close quarters with Jeff. Since their threesomes some months ago, Matt had been wondering if there was any chance to get with Jeff. With Tom gone, maybe now was his best if not only opportunity to find out.

"If you didn't hog all the space there would be." Jeff pulled off his boxers. "Shove."

Matt slid over enough to allow his not-so-little brother to climb in. There was only the briefest of contact when Jeff's leg brushed against Matt's, but that was enough to send a bolt of electricity right to his groin.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Matt asked

"Matty, can I get some sleep first?" Jeff complained "I'm really tired."

"Yeah, bro. Whenever you want to talk..."

"Matty, shhh!" Jeff turned his head. "Skittles wanna sleep."

"Okay, Skittles. Sleep well."

"Doubt it but thanks for the thought, bro. At least someone cares about me." Jeff said and soon his deep breathing showed just how tired he was.

"Yeah, Jeffro. Someone does." Matt let his mind wander and he was soon fast asleep as well.

Several cities away, Tom was just coming too. He was extremely sore. He'd fallen asleep in the back of a Ford Mustang Convertible, something he didn't do very often as well as having a male on top of him also asleep. This happened slightly more frequently.

"Ohhh, fuck." Tom groaned, gently massaging the ebony hair of his bed-mate.

"Mmmm." Evan moaned to the touch. He opened his eyes and shivered again. "'S'cold."

"Yeah, I had to turn off the heater so I wouldn't kill the battery." Tom stretched his arms and looked at his watch. It was almost eight. Hopefully, someone would arrive at the arena to let them in soon.

"Mmm..." Evan curled up on Tom's chest. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight, sleepyhead. Time to get up."

"I don't wanna get up." Evan snuggled closer. "I like it here."

"But we have to." Tom tried lifting the sleeping man off him, but lifting almost one hundred and ninety pounds first thing in the morning wasn't easy or possible given their current positions.

"Arena's not open yet... lemme sleep."

"Evan... alright, if you're gonna be difficult..." Tom reached under the heavy blanket and found a sensitive spot that he'd become quite familiar with over the past six hours.

Evan's eyes flew open at the touch and he hissed in a breath. "Tom, not again... I came three times last night, isn't that enough?"

"Wake up." Tom continued to massage Evan, causing one part of him to stir to attention.

Evan's eyes closed as the good feelings soon overrode the soreness from the previous night's exertions.

"I will." Evan's lips parted slightly and his tongue licked them, leaving them moist and glistening. "Eventually."

"Eventually is now." With a loud grunt, Tom pushed Evan off. He flopped sideways and Tom pounced on him. "How would you feel if you were sleeping underneath me and I refused to move?"

"Okay I'm awake." Evan said. Banging his head off the window cleared his mind of all drowsiness and replaced with a similar amount of pain.

"Good..." Tom looked over at Evan, a smile coming to his mouth. "Three times, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Wanna try for four?"

It had been at least fifteen years since Matt had shared a bed with Jeff. Not that he didn't mind when he had to, but it was a little thing called puberty that sort of killed the fun they'd had in their younger days as well as Jeff's habit of thrashing about when he was having a really scary or really hot dream. Matt remembered this part vividly when he was suddenly jerked awake with a slap.

"Ow!" Matt shouted

"I'm sorry..." Jeff mumbled

"That's okay. I have to get up... already?" Matt looked beside him. Jeff was still fast asleep.

"I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say... I fucked up! I still love you!" Jeff's voice rose an octave when he said the last four words.

Jeff was dreaming of Jack. Matt understood, or at least he thought he did until...

"Please Tommy I made a mistake... I do love you." Jeff screamed ten times louder than during any nightmare that Matt could recall.

"Tommy!!!!!!!"

"Jeffers! Wake up!" Concerned over his brother's well-being, Matt tried to shake him awake. He'd seen this once before and that was twenty-some years ago, right after their mother had died. That had been his first, and thankfully only, experience with Jeff's night terrors. Until now, that is.

Matt's mind raced, trying to remember what he'd been told to do if it ever happened again. He could almost hear his Dad's voice all those years ago.

"Now, Matthew," His father had taken him aside after the cause of Jeff's night terror had been diagnosed. "if this happens again, I need to know that you'll be able to take care of your brother. Now what should you do?"

"Hold him gently and don't try to shake him or wake him up." Matt responded solemnly.

"And?"

"Let him wake up on his own and make sure there's something to comfort him when he does."

"Does Jeff still have that rabbit your ma bought him?" Gil asked

"Yes, sir." Matt had replied "Jeff never goes anywhere without Bunny."

"God bless yer mother Matthew... she knew what she was doing." Gil hugged his eldest son.

A tear trickled down Matt's cheek as he recalled that scene so many years ago. Jeff suddenly bolted upright, letting out a blood-curdling scream.

"Shhh..." Matt embraced Jeff softly. "Jeffro, I'm here." He cooed. He looked around, for Jeff's stuffed rabbit and thankfully she was nearby. He placed the plush toy into Jeff's trembling hands and waited for the terror to abate.

"Matty? What happened? Where am I?"

"You were having a nightmare." Matt whispered softly into Jeff's ear. "But you're safe now."

Jeff squeezed Bunny tightly, his eyes darting nervously around the room. "Where is he?"

"Where is who... Jack?" Matt answered

"No, I want Tommy." Jeff whined "Jack doesn't trust me anymore."

Matt put on his best shocked expression. "Is that what the fight was about?"

"When he found out that Tommy and I were a couple, he flipped out. He started yelling at me about if there's no trust in a relationship, then maybe there shouldn't be one."

"Then what happened?"

"Then nothing. I packed when we got back and left."

"I told you that jumping into this thing with Jack was only gonna get you hurt." Matt responded "If you listened to your elders more often, you wouldn't be running from one problem to another."

"Matt, I don't want a fuckin' lecture right now." Jeff pushed out of Matt's hug. "I did not come here for another 'Jeff, you screwed up again' speech."

"Did you get a chance to talk to Tommy when you were in Atlanta?"

"Barely." Jeff muttered

"Maybe he's gotten over your betrayal and moved on... there might still be a chance to get back with him?"

"I doubt it. He's already found someone." Jeff's eyes narrowed at thoughts of whom Tommy had found to replace him.

"Who?" Matt asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Evan." Jeff stated

"Bourne?" Matt asked "Whoa!"

"Yeah, whoa is right." Jeff stared at Bunny. "I guess I'm back to where I started. I got nobody again."

"C'mere." Matt gathered Jeff back into his arms. "I'm gonna give you some advice, which right now is all I can do. You need to stop taking the same risks you do in the ring when you are dealing with things outside. You tend to tell people only what you think they want to hear, then when the rest of the story comes out, it makes you look like you're hiding something."

"Matty, I..."

"I'm not finished." Matt shushed him. "You like saying that as long as you live your life being honest to yourself, you don't care what other people think. I think you do. End of lecture."

"Matt, if you were me, what would you do?" The question shocked Matt. Jeff was not the kind of person who listened to lectures from anyone, whether it was he, Gil, or even J.R. hence the suspensions. And to Matt's knowledge, this was the first time he'd ever asked for advice on a personal matter.

"What would I do, Jeff?" Matt repeated the question.

"Yeah, Matty. Get yourself off your pedestal for a second and tell me what you would do if you were in my spot. You always seem to have a grip on things, what would you do if your love life was in shambles...?"

"Well, Jeffers, I would find the one person that I knew loved me the most and I would do whatever it takes to get back into his, or her arms." Matt answered, giving Jeff his warmest smile. "There is someone out there that wants you. It's up to you to find out who it is."

"I think I already know." Jeff looked up at Matt, all traces of his fear gone. "And thank-you..."

"You don't have to thank me." Matt replied "I'm just looking out for my little brother... someone has to, but Jeff this is all on you."

"I know. But I don't wanna keep goin' cross country and end up hurtin' even more."

"You don't have to..."

"What do you mean?"

"ECW and Smackdown are doing a joint show in a couple of days. Tom will be there. You can talk to him then." Matt suggested "Tell him how you feel."

"But what if he won't listen to me?" Jeff protested "What if he wants to stay with Evan?"

"If you want Tommy back that badly, I'm sure you'll find a way to make him understand." Matt answered "Just remember bro, you hurt him real bad so don't expect everything to go back the way they were right away. He's still your brother, but he may not want the rest."

Jeff passed by catering, anxiously waiting for Tom to arrive at the arena.

"What's taking him so long?" he asked

"Dunno, Rainbow." Edge passed by and started loading his plate. "Maybe his flight out of Pearson got delayed?"

Tom and Evan were in Toronto for a taping of Superstars where they had faced the team of Y2J and Dolph Ziggler, both of whom were also making the flight.

"Dude, is there somethin' goin' on that you wanna talk about?" Edge asked "You haven't been yaself, if you know what I'm sayin'."

"Thanks Addy, but I don't think you can help much. I fucked up and I gotta find a way outta this."

Edge frowned slightly. It was not being called Addy that bothered him, but Jeff's whole demeanor.

"Okay, Jeffro." Edge said "But you know where my locker room is if you need anything."

Jeff watched Edge walk away. "Thanks Adam. I know what I need to do." He lingered around the catering area until about five minutes before the show started when he heard a voice he recognized.

"I dunno where he is, Tiffany."

"Well, he better get here soon. This is unacceptable." She replied

"Yeah, and I got a match with him."

"Zack, if he's not here in twenty, I'll give you the rest of the night off." Tiffany smiled. "You can woo woo woo somewhere else instead of hangin' around here."

Jeff smiled. He had an idea. After Tiffany had left, Zack stopped by catering for a snack.

"I hear you got some time to kill, Ryder." Jeff smiled

"Huh? Well, if that brother of yours doesn't show up soon, my night is ruined. I could've been out making the ladies die and the men cry." He answered

"You're gonna be stuck here for half an hour anyway, and since we're both waiting for the same guy, why don't we" Jeff lowered his voice. "go somewhere and I'll show you woo woo woo."

Zack gulped nervously. "If you're trying to make Tom jealous, you're doin' it all fuckin' wrong... like he's gonna care..."

"Don't worry, I'll make him care." Jeff grabbed a bottle of water from the table and poured it over his head. It trickled down his body, plastering his white wife beater to his chest; making for a very erotic picture. "So are you in or not?"

"Jeff, I'm not sure..." Ryder tried to play it cool, but the more he thought about it, the less he cared about Jeff's motivation.

"Yes, you are." Jeff grabbed Zack's arm and pulled him into an empty room, closing the door behind him. Before he could even utter his trademark, Jeff was kneeling in front of him, tugging his trunks down and gripping him tightly.

Watching Jeff expertly work him, Zack responded with several hard thrusts into Jeff's waiting mouth.

"You like that, dontcha?" He gasped

Jeff pulled out and smiled at Zack. "You know it." He went back to work, bringing Ryder to the edge faster than any woman ever had. "You want my ass, Ryder, 'coz I'll give it to you." Jeff dropped his pants and spread himself wide, using his fingers to open himself up for Zack's hardness.

"You know it." Ryder repeated and grabbed Jeff's hips, positioning himself at his tight entrance.

"Then do it." Jeff thrust back as Zack thrust forward, entering Jeff completely first time.

Jeff was so hot, so tight, and so wet that he almost exploded right off the bat.

"Fuck me hard, Zack.." Jeff groaned "Fuck me like the bitch I am."

The two pounded each other like a couple of horny rhinoceroses, their moaning getting louder with each passing thrust. Anyone walking past the door could clearly hear what was going on inside.

"God, why is it always my flight?" Tom complained, sprinting down the corridor, followed by Evan, Jericho, and Ziggler.

"Maybe some assclown doesn't like you." Chris answered

"Fuck you, Irvine." Tom responded, anxiously looking around for someplace to change, but this being a dual-branded show, space was at a premium. Finally, he just grabbed a random door and opened it. It just happened to be the door to the room that Jeff and Ryder were still fucking in.

"I'm gonna cum Jeff."

"Me too... fuck me harder!"

"Oh yesss..." With a loud groan, Ryder suddenly pulled out, and with a few quick strokes, emptied his load onto Jeff's lower back.

"Finish me off." Jeff begged

"You know it..." Ryder spun Jeff around and took his dick deep. He was only sucking for a few seconds at most before Jeff came, shouting "Tommy!" as he filled Ryder's mouth with his seed.

"Well, at least I know where my opponent is." Tom was completely unphased by this show. The same could not be said for the other three who were completely engrossed by the show. Jericho even had his fly open and was rubbing himself through his shorts.

"Ryder, when you're ready I think we need to go over our match." Tom said

Zack looked up, his face red from either getting caught, getting caught with Jeff, or just from the exertions.

"And Jeff, if you wanted to talk to me, I guess now is probably not a good time." Tom grabbed his bag and set off to find someplace to change.

"Shit!" Ryder swore, pulling up his trunks and running out of the room. "Tom, wait up!"

"What the hell was all that about?" Evan demanded "On second thought, I don't think I want to know."

Ryder eventually found Tom, changing in the men's bathroom.

"Dude, I am so fuckin' sorry." Ryder apologized

"For what?" Tom asked, pulling his ring clothes out of his bag.

"For y'know... doing Jeff." Ryder stared at the floor.

"Zack, didn't you know? Jeff and I are no longer together. I'm sorta with Evan right now." Tom answered "So who or what he does is his own business."

"No, I didn't." Ryder replied

"So if you want to bump uglies with Jeff or whomever, that's fine with me." Tom stated, quickly dressing for battle.

"Cool." Ryder answered

The pair left the bathroom. On their way back to the locker room, they passed the room where Ryder and Jeff had done it. There were stranger noises coming from inside. Tom opened the door, looked in, then closed it quickly.

"Everything okay?" Ryder asked

"Yeah." Tom responded "Jeff's blowing Ziggler, and Chris has his cock shoved up his ass. Everything's fine."

Ryder and Tom laughed, walking back toward catering. They still had a match to prepare for.

TBC

_Jeff's messed up. Just how badly, we'll find out._


	4. Hello Is it Me You're Looking For?

Hello... Is it me you're looking for?

It was five a.m., Los Angeles local time. Having busted his ass non-stop for several weeks, Tom had asked for and received a couple of days off. Evan had likewise gotten a 48-hour pass, so the plans were for the two of them to spend the time together. A Missouri boy at heart, Evan had not spent a lot of time in L.A., outside of work, so Tom also wanted to show him "The City of Angels". What neither of them had counted on was a wake-up call from Mr. McMahon's office.

Evan reached for the phone. Obviously, he was not sleeping in the guest bedroom.

"Hello?"

"No, this is Matt... Matt Korklan... Evan Bourne, sir? Tom... just a second."

Evan tapped Tom on the forearm, waking him slightly.

"Hmmmm." He groaned

"Jim Ross for you." Evan held the phone to him.

"At this hour?" Tom mouthed, sitting up. "Morning."

"I hate to have to get you up this early, and on your day off as well, but we have a bit of a problem."

"What did I do?" Tom groaned

"It's not you." Jim responded "It's your brother."

"Which one?" Tom asked

"Guess." Jim drawled

"Jesus H Bald Headed Christ on a Tap Dancing Pony!" Tom covered his eyes with his arm. "Let me rephrase the question... what did Jeff do this time?"

"Where would you like me to start..."

"The least embarrassing?" Tom asked hopefully.

"I don't know if there is one... let me summarize what Jeff has been doing for the last month. For one thing, his work ethic is non-existent. He comes up with these far-reaching excuses for missing shows, and when he does show up, he phones it in. Secondly, he's gotten a rep around the locker room..."

"Oh....?" Tom stated "What kind of a rep?"

"I believe Jeff is now referred to as 'the company slut'. He has been seen servicing not only his fellow wrestlers, but referees, agents, and hell, I caught him giving a hand job to the guy who ran the popcorn concession at our last television taping."

"I hope he's charging enough." Tom mumbled

"Tom, this is serious. Vince and I are in agreement... we've given him breaks time and time again, but this is it... we let him go and there is no coming back under any circumstances." Jim answered

"Where is he now?" Tom asked

"In jail." J.R. stated

"Ask a silly question." Tom mumbled

"I'm not kidding. From what I was told, he started a fight outside a bar in Burbank."

"Oh, fuck... there goes my vacation." Tom moaned "Have you talked to Matt?"

"Vince is doing that right now."

"So, am I supposed to be bailing him out?" Tom queried

"It's up to you and Matt. Jeff's stopped listening to us, that's for sure. Maybe..."

"...he'll listen to me and Matt? Okay, could you ask Mr. McMahon to have Matt call me as soon as they're finished?"

"Sure."

"And just for my own gratification, what is the WWE's official position on this? Is the company saying anything?"

"Not yet. Our public relations department hasn't been contacted yet. We're gonna reassess when and if that happens."

"Okay... I'll take care of it." Tom said

"Sorry again for waking you so early, but we felt it was necessary."

"That's okay." Tom yawned noisily, his jaw cracking. "Sleep is highly overrated anyway."

"Then we can count on you?"

"Leave it up to Matt 'n me." Tom handed the phone back to Evan and threw back the blankets.

"Where are you going?" Evan asked

"Into the kitchen. Matt's gonna be calling me soon and I'd rather you not get involved in this bullshit any more than you already are." Tom quickly dressed and staggered out into the kitchen in search of a pick me up. No sooner had he put the coffee maker to work, than the phone rang again.

"I got it." Tom yelled "Matt?"

"Yeah, bro... I assume you've heard."

"Just finished talking to J.R. What the hell are we gonna do about Jeff?"

"I'm asking myself the same question Tom." Matt answered "He's hurting, you know that?"

"Matt, I'm not stupid. But at the same time, it was Jeff who broke up with me, not the other way around." Tom watched the coffee machine perk, finding it a lot more interesting that the conversation he was currently having. "But that still doesn't explain why he's fucking anything with a pulse right now."

"Jeff won't tell me much either, but apparently he and Jack had a huge fight." Matt answered "Maybe he's lonely."

"I'm sure he is, but this isn't the way to find someone... I mean, fucking the entire locker room until someone sticks around for longer than it takes to pull his pants up is not the way to start a relationship." Tom answered

"You explain it to him... I've tried and I'm sick of having to deal with this crap all by myself." Tom could hear the anguish in Matt's voice. "You're his fuckin' brother too."

"Matt, calm down... I never said I wasn't going to help. You gotta understand what my position is."

"I know what your position is, but you can't abandon him." Matt was yelling now.

"Who says I'm abandoning him?" This sudden turn in the conversation confused Tom.

"Jeff. He told me you won't even return his calls anymore."

"Did he also tell you that these calls that I won't return are made from a pay phone at two o'clock in the morning!" Tom shouted right back "And that the little fucker doesn't even leave a message... how the hell am I supposed to know who it is?"

"Oh." From Matt's tone change, it was obvious that this was news to him. "Bro, I'm sorry."

"Forget it, Matt." Tom also lowered his own volume. "Why don't we start this over again... so Matty how was your day?"

This time, Tom's feeble attempt at humor got a result and Matt laughed a little.

"Terrible, Tommy... what are we gonna do?"

"Do you want me to go bail Jeff out or should we let him stew for a few more hours?" Tom asked

"What do you think?" Matt asked

"Burbank isn't far from here." Tom answered "Maybe fifteen minutes. I can bail him out on my way back from picking up my dry cleaning. But what makes you think that anything's gonna change?"

"I don't know and I don't think Jeff knows either. But we gotta do something." Matt stated, his voice showing signs of the strain.

"I'll go get him." Tom stated "But I'll tell you now it's not gonna be pretty."

"Do you need me there? 'Coz I can be right over."

"You mean like an intervention?"

"Somethin' like that." Tom responded

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to that, but I would appreciate your presence."

"You got it... I'll bring Bunny."

"Bunny... where are you Matt?"

"Standing outside your door." Matt chuckled, pulling the same stunt on Tom that Jeff had pulled on him some time ago.

"Why didn't you just knock on the door instead of wasting my air time?" Tom hung up.

On his way to open the front door, he yelled for Evan to wake up.

Evan mumbled something that sounded like "Give it to me, baby!"

Tom raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"You staying?" Tom asked, seeing Matt on his doorstep with two bags.

"This is all Jeff's crap." Matt dropped them in the foyer. "He's probably gonna need some of this."

"Is he staying? Better question is: Is that a good idea?" Tom looked thoughtfully at Matt, who shrugged indifferently.

"I don't know and right now Tommy, I don't give a shit." He answered

"You're not gonna take another swing at me, are ya?" Tom had seen that look before.

"Tommy, I don't know what to do about Jeff any more." Matt's shoulders started to shake. "I've tried to be there for him through all this, but he's starting to push me away."

"If he does that, he'll soon realize that he's got no one left." Tom said "Because I am not going put up with this crap."

"Me neither." Matt replied

"Yeah, right." Tom's mind answered. Thankfully his mouth remained closed. "All he has to do is call you and say 'Matty...' in that whiny voice of his and you drop everything."

"We gonna go right now?" Matt asked

"Might as well." Tom responded "Let me go tell Evan so he doesn't worry."

Matt paced the hallway while Tom and Evan conversed.

"Let's go." Tom grabbed his keys from the hall table.

"We bringing his stuff?" Matt asked

"We are coming back here." Tom replied "At least I am... if Jeff decides to pull his baby act again, I'll mail it back to Cameron, because I am serious. There is only so much I am willing to do right now."

"Jeff wants you back... you know that, right?"

"Who doesn't? You're lucky that you don't appear on Superstars very often. Me, on the other hand, I get to hear graphic details every other day. And I thought the ECW brand was going to make my life easier. You wanna know something? I know more about Jeff's sex life now that I'm not with him than I did when we were together! Let's see... after Zack Ryder, Ziggler, and Jericho, there was Hawkins, Edge (twice), Punk, Mike Knox, Funaki, Cryme Time several times, back to Edge again, R-Truth, Ricky Ortiz, Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas at the same time and those are just the guys I've heard about. Hell, I heard he even made the moves on Khali."

Tom sighed, looking over at Matt, who's jaw was on the floor.

"And pick your jaw up, bro. People will think I just told you your rabbit died or something.": Tom pulled out of the driveway.

The trip took less time than expected, traffic being slow at that hour. They pulled up to the county jail less than ten minutes later.

"Y'know, I've spent too much time around jails lately." Tom stared at the building.

"Me too, bro." Matt agreed

"Let's get this over with." Tom got out and looked angrily upward.

Matt and Tom strolled into the reception area.

"May I help you?" the sergeant asked

"We're here to pick up our brother... Jeff Hardy." Matt announced

"If you wouldn't mind waiting over there for a moment."

They sat down on what had to be the most uncomfortable chairs in the history of furniture building and waited.

"Do you really think Jeff will listen to us?" Matt asked

"It doesn't matter." Tom stretched his legs as far as he could without falling off the chair, even though the floor might've been more comfortable. "We're taking him home and we're gonna deal with him there."

"Hardy?"

"Here." Matt and Tom said in unison..

"Hm. Your brother will be right out." The uniformed officer stared at both of them as if wondering how either of them could possibly be related.

"You wanna be the good cop or the bad cop?" Matt whispered

"Take a guess." Tom answered "Jeff is gonna come out here and he'll be in your arms in seconds."

The Jeff Hardy who was brought out looked like a drunk go-go dancer.

"Matty?" Jeff staggered, or was it danced?, into Matt's arms just like Tom had said.

"Get him into the car. I'll take care of things here."

Matt carried Jeff out to the car and dropped him in the back. He was still a little tipsy.

"Matty, where am I?" Jeff asked, through half-closed eyes.

"Don't worry. We're taking you home." Matt set his brother firmly into his seat and buckled him in.

"Home? I don't wanna go home!" Jeff complained "It's party time."

"Jeff, it's almost six o'clock in the morning. Neither Tom nor I got much sleep last night because of you."

"So?"Jeff pouted

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy... let me explain something to you..." Tom slid behind the wheel. "Matt and I have just about had as much as were gonna take from you. We are going back to my house. Evan has been nice enough to cook breakfast for the four of us and then the four of us are gonna have a nice long talk."

"I don't wanna talk." Jeff retorted

"Fine, then you'll just listen." Matt added "You don't realize how close you are to losing what little you have left, namely the two of us."

"We're not gonna stand by while you commit career suicide but if you keep treating Matt and me like we're the enemy, then you're gonna be on your own from now on."

Tom drove back to his L.A. pad in complete silence. Neither Matt nor Jeff said anything during the car ride either. Evan greeted them at the door.

"Food's on the table. I'm goin' out." He announced

"Oh." Tom answered

"I'm not getting involved in Hardy family business." Evan responded

"Okay." Tom was disappointed, but he couldn't blame Evan for not wanting to be around.

"You can call me when you're finished." He answered "Can I have the car keys?"

"Sure... it needs a fill up soon." Tom slapped the keys into Evan's palm, causing a small wince.

"I'll take care of that problem... you take care of yours." It sounded to Tom like Evan was angry at him, but for what reason? It's not like he had any control over Jeff's recent actions.

Tom put his middle finger and thumb against his temples and started massaging them in circles. He felt the start of a really good headache coming on.

"Talk to you later." Tom watched Evan drive away, realizing that his relationship was starting to fall apart. There had been no goodbye hug, kiss, or even a simple term of endearment during their conversation.

"Get inside Jeff. I don't want the neighbors to get an earful." Tom pushed Jeff ahead of him into the house.

Jeff clomped down to the breakfast table and sat sulking like a five year old.

Tom served up the eggs, back bacon, home fries, and toast that Evan had so thoughtfully prepared for them.

Tom and Matt dug into their food, while Jeff just played with his.

"Since you're not going to eat, why don't you tell us just what is wrong?" Matt looked over crossly.

"Nothing is wrong... how could anything possibly be wrong, man?" Jeff responded "My life sucks, and nobody seems to care!"

"Jeff, if this is about me and you..."

"Of course it's about me and you!" Jeff screamed "I made the biggest fuckin' mistake of my life when we split and there's not a Goddamn thing I can do to fix it!"

The tears started flowing.

"I had it all! Then I tossed it away over some guy I had a one-night stand with!" Jeff shrieked, then ran from the kitchen sobbing furiously.

"That wasn't what I expected." Tom stared at the remnants of breakfast.

"Tom, I'll be honest with you... I sorta thought that's what the problem was, but I wasn't sure. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea." Matt exhaled.

"That puts me in an awkward position, doesn't it?" Tom answered

The sound of running water cut into their discussion.

"I'll talk to him as soon as he gets out of the shower." Tom promised "Maybe by then I'll have some idea of what to say..."

Jeff ran himself a bath. While the tub was filling, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyeliner had run with his tears leaving two dark streaks down each cheek.

"They don't care. Nobody does!" Jeff moaned

His reflection suddenly angered him and he head butted the mirror, shattering it. He felt something warm trickle down his face and a look in the broken glass confirmed what he'd done. He'd given himself a nice gash just below his hairline.

"I'll show them." Jeff pried a piece of the broken mirror loose from the frame and took it into the tub with him, not even bothering to strip.

"Fuck you Matt, fuck you Tom, and fuck everybody else." Jeff tore off a chunk of his shirt and stuffed it into his mouth so his screams wouldn't be audible.

While Matt and Tom were drinking the last drops of coffee, Jeff was taking his last breaths of life. He'd used the broken mirror to slit both his wrists and immediately immersed them in the cold water he'd filled the tub with. As he started to fade, he suddenly realized two things, the first was he was supposed to defend his Intercontinental Title that night against Chris Jericho and the second was that he hadn't left a note.

"Oh well, I'm sure they'll figure it out..." Jeff closed his eyes and slowly drifted away.

It was twenty minutes later before either Matt or Tom realized that something was off. The water was still running, though not very fast.

"Jeff still in there?" Matt asked

"Yeah... he usually doesn't let the water run this long." Matt suddenly bolted from the kitchen and up the stairs. Tom heard the sounds of Matt shouting, followed by a loud click then a scream of anguish.

"Oh fuck!" Tom shouted, sprinting after Matt.

He got to the bathroom door and looked in. Matt was leaning against the vanity, staring in horror at the tub. From where Tom stood, he couldn't see what Matt saw, but two steps inside and the picture became crystal clear.

"Oh, sweet Jesus..." Tom moaned.

TBC

_I told you I was gonna rock your world with this one!_


	5. I GoTo Xtremes

I Go To Xtremes

Matt sat in chairs, anxiously waiting for Tom to arrive. No room was there in the ambulance for both of them, so Matt had literally been shoved inside with the stretcher. Tom promised he'd be there as soon as possible once Evan was back with the car.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Matt yelled in his own mind.

Evan drove like a maniac to get Tom to the hospital once he'd heard the devastating news, almost getting themselves killed in the process, but making it eventually.

"I'll park... go!" Evan read Tom's worried expression.

Tom took off, through the ambulance bay, into the waiting area and right into Matt's open arms. All it took was Tom's comforting touch to send Matt into hysterics, but can you blame him? Matt sure was!

"I knew this was gonna happen. Why didn't I stop it?" Matt howled

"At least we got him here, Matt... if you hadn't been there, Jeff would've died in my bathroom for sure." Tom whispered, gently stroking Matt's hair.

"But I just sat there." Matt wailed

"You found him, Matt." Tom said "You gave him a chance to live."

"Hardy?"

"Here." Tom answered, hoping that this was the last time he'd be summoned by a doctor, cop, or anyone else by his last name. "How is he?"

"He's alive, barely. He lost over half the blood in his system and frankly, I'm not too optimistic but he is still with us. We've given him six units of blood to replenish what he'd lost, but he's still touch and go." The doctor answered "Five more minutes and he would've..."

"Doc, if you want to keep your teeth, I wouldn't finish that thought in front of my brother." Matt tensed in his arms, and Tom could feel him getting ready to strike back.

"I'll send someone when he's more stable."

"Tom...?"

"Evan, over here." Tom waved

Matt refused to relinquish his grip on Tom.

"How is he?" Evan asked

"Touch and go. He lost a lot of blood. Can you stay here in case the doctor returns? I'm gonna take Matt for some air."

"Since when am I your secretary?" Evan barked "I got stuff to do."

"Evan, please. It's bad enough that today is even happening without you tearing into me." Tom pleaded

"Fine. I'll stay, but just this once."

"Thank-you." Tom tried to kiss him on the way out, but Evan turned away.

There was a picnic area next to the main doors. Thankfully it was deserted at this early hour.

Tom lit a cigarette and breathed in the toxins, hoping they would take the guilty feelings away, but knowing the only thing he'd get is a lecture from non-smoker Matt.

"Tom, I hate to be more of a pain, but could..."

"Matt, if my smoking bothers you that much, even now, I'll smoke somewhere else." Tom interrupted

"What I was gonna ask is if I could have one." Matt said

"Sure, bro." Surprised, Tom pulled out his pack and slid it across the table. "Help yourself."

Tom also passed Matt his lighter, but quickly took it back when he saw how badly Matt's hands were shaking.

"Hold still." With difficulty, Tom managed to light the cigarette in Matt's trembling lips. Matt took his first puff and coughed harshly. Tom dragged with a little more ease.

"How do you guys smoke these things?" Matt looked at it.

"My dad always told me you don't have to eat the smoke." Tom answered

Matt took a second drag and blew smoke without coughing nearly as badly. They smoked in silence.

"I'm gonna go back inside." Tom flicked his butt onto the parking lot. "Evan's already pissed at me."

"Imma gonna stay out here for a bit." Matt said "Could I...?"

"You can have the rest of them." Matt caught the smokes. "I think now is a good time to quit."

Matt attempted to light another one, but his hands were still shaking. Fortunately, a familiar young man happened to be passing by.

"Need some help?" he asked

"In more ways than one." Matt answered

"Here." The lighter was plucked from Matt's trembling fingers.

"Thanks, Shanny." Matt sighed

"You can go Evan. I know you don't wanna be here any more than me." All Tom wanted to do is sit down, maybe get a nap, and hope that this was all just some part of a very vivid dream.

"Tommy, it's not that." Evan answered "You know I love you, but it's not fair that I have to get involved in all this."

"If you're gonna be with me, then you have to take all the baggage that comes with." Tom answered "If you can't handle that, then maybe you and I should just stay friends."

"Tommy, it's not that I don't want to be with you. You're the first guy I've fallen this madly in love with. I just need some stability in our relationship and I don't feel that as long as Jeff is in your life that it'll be there." Evan stared at the floor.

"Are you asking me to choose between you and Jeff?" Tom asked, feeling his temperature rise.

"No. I would never do that because I would lose. All I'm asking for is a little more 'us'." Evan said, looking up. Tom could see the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Evan, I'm sorry." Tom sat down and quickly gathered his boyfriend in his arms. "I guess I have been taking you for granted." For the first time since forever, Tom felt his own tears start to flow.

"Hardy?"

"Oh, no." Tom quickly wiped his eyes dry.

"He's stable for now." The doctor quickly assuaged Tom's fears. "But it's gonna be a while before he recovers. If we knew why he did it, maybe we could help him more, but we'll do everything we can for him regardless."

"I know why he did it." Tom swallowed nervously. "But unless medicine can fix a broken heart, there's nothing you can do."

"We'll see about counselling."

"Can I see him?"

"In a few moments. He's being taken into recovery as we speak. I'll send someone to get you when he's settled."

"You don't have to stay, Evan. Matt will be back soon." Tom wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"That is the dumbest things anyone has ever said to me." Evan replied "Like I'm goin' anywhere. I guess I am just going to have to learn to share."

Matt and Shannon entered five minutes later and were quickly given the quasi-good news.

"Thank God." Matt sighed

"He ain't outta the woods yet." Tom answered "We're just waiting for someone to take us to see him when he's settled."

It wasn't until much later that someone finally came to get them.

"I'm sorry for the wait, but the patient has been not very cooperative."

"Not very cooperative? Whaddaya mean?" Tom demanded

"Once he regained consciousness, he became very agitated. We were forced to put him in restraints so he wouldn't tear open his stitches."

"Can we see him?" Matt asked

"Under normal circumstances I would say no. But since he has been screaming for Matty and Tommy, I think it would be a good idea, but just the two of you."

"Do you know what is gonna be done with him?"

"We will be moving him to the psych ward as soon as a bed opens up." The doctor tapped his clipboard decisively. "Probably within the hour."

"Jeffro won't like that." Matt muttered

"Are you sure that's the smart thing to do?" Tom asked

"It is normal procedure."

"Does Jeff know?" Tom was just full of questions that morning.

"Not yet. We didn't want to cause any more stress to him."

"You two okay with waiting here?" Tom asked Shannon and Evan.

"Not really," Shannon answered "but whatever they think is best."

"Cool. We won't be too long, I'm sure." Matt stated

Matt and Tom headed upstairs.

"By the way, I'm Shannon."

"Evan Bourne." Whether formal introductions were necessary or not was inconsequential. "You wanna get somethin' to eat while we wait?"

"Might as well. Being around all these sick people is makin' me hungry."

The other Hardys stood on the outside of Jeff's room, staring at him through the window. He was still deathly pale, but what really got to Matt and Tom was the straps tying him securely to the cot.

"Dammit, doc, this isn't fuckin' Guantanamo." Tom said

"I told you the patient was unstable. This is for our protection as well as his. I'll be back when we move him, but don't stay for too long."

"Well, at least he's alive." Matt whispered

"Just put on a brave face." Tom added

Matt entered the room first, followed by Tom. Jeff didn't acknowledge their presence until they were standing beside his bed.

"Matty! What are you doing and Tommy doing in hell?" He asked

"Well, you know what I did to that transvestite hooker..." Tom snorted

"Jeffro, you know this isn't hell... you're in the hospital." Matt replied with a soothing tone.

Jeff's eyes narrowed. "You mean I couldn't even do that right?"

"If you hadn't been sitting in ice cold water, we wouldn't be having this conversation. It slowed down your body's metabolism so you didn't go into shock from the blood loss right away." Tom answered

"Fuck." Jeff slammed his head back onto the pillow, two tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Jeffers, don't be so hard on yourself." Matt moved the brush Jeff's hair from his forehead, but he jerked his head away.

"Matt, don't try to make me feel any better, cause you can't. No one can." Jeff was looking away. "You should've let me die!"

"Jeffro, if you die, what happens to your little girl?" Tom asked

"Huh?" Jeff demanded, looking at Tom suspiciously.

"Bunny." Tom answered "With our schedules, Matt and I can't take care of her as well as balance our careers..."

"Give her up for adoption, or stuff her in the trash, I really don't care!" Jeff yelled

Once more, Matt tried to smooth out Jeff's hair, but once more he was rebuked.

"Just leave me alone!" Jeff was so angry, he was crying freely.

"We're ready to move him." The doctor reentered the room, escorted by two large nurses.

"Where are you taking me?" Jeff demanded

"We've got a bed available in our psych ward..."

"Psych ward? I'm not fuckin' crazy!"

"You did attempt suicide. Now I'm just going to give you a little something to calm your nerves before we move you..."

"I don't want anything!" Jeff began to thrash about, even though his arms were secured to the bed frame with canvas straps.

"Gentlemen, please." The hired muscle came over.

"Matty, please don't let them do this!" Jeff wailed "Tell them I'll be good!"

"Jeffro, you brought this on yourself." Matt answered

"Well, fuck you then." Jeff's tune changed the second he realized that big brother wasn't coming to his rescue. "Fuck all of you."

Once Jeff had been moved out of the room, Tom corralled the doctor.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, he's gonna be put on a suicide watch for at least the next seventy-two hours." He replied "We're setting up some sessions with our chief psychiatrist and we will make a final decision at the end of the three day period."

"Can we see him?" Matt asked

"If he wants to see you, yes. He may not and judging from his last outburst, that is a distinct possibility."

"Can we bring him some clothes or something?"

"Certainly. But no belts, no laced shoes, and for obvious reasons, nothing sharp..."

"How about a stuffed rabbit?" Tom asked

"That would depend how long it's ears are." The doc wasn't kidding.

"Good question." Tom thought "Matt, how big is your dick?"

"Eight inches, I think." Matt replied

"So, about four inches then." Tom answered. It's a long story, folks.

"That's fine. We'll get him into a bed and if you want to stop by later today with a few changes of clothes for him that would be the best."

"Let's go find Shanny and Evan. They're probably wondering what happened to us."

Matt took one last longing look in the direction Jeff had been taken.

"I believe they're in the cafeteria."

"Matty, why don't you bring the car around. I wanna have a word with the doctor for a second." Tom threw the car keys at Matt, who almost dropped them. "Go now." Tom shooed Matt away.

Shaking his head slowly, Matt headed back downstairs.

"What did you wish to discuss?" The doctor asked

"Discuss...? Oh, yeah." Tom snapped his gaze back from watching Matt's back to the doctor. "Actually, nothing really. I just wanted to get away from everybody for a while."

"I understand. The attempted suicide of a loved one is very traumatic."

"Yeah, especially in a family as close as ours." Tom answered

"I could tell how much Jeff's words affected both of you. I wish I could say that his anger is a direct result of the drugs we've given him, but..."

"I know Doc, I know." Tom ran his fingers through his hair, tightening them into fists. "I guess I'm still lookin' for answers. Anyway, who'll be handling him, mental-wise?"

"Doctor Fitzpatrick is the hospital's chief psychiatric resident. I assume it will be him."

"Okay. At least he's in good hands. Well, thanks doc for all your help."

"I do hope everything works out for you all."

Tom saluted, then took the stairs down to the ground floor. Halfway down, he had a thought that made him stop and laugh. Through all the drama, all the other crap that had happened, and still Tom didn't know the doctor's name. Go fig!

The entire trip home, Tom felt drained, both physically and emotionally and apparently he wasn't the only one. Evan was nodding off beside him, and both Matt and Shannon had their eyes closed in the back seat.

"Guys, we're home." Tom said when he'd pulled in and parked.

"Huh? What?" Matt yawned

"We're home... at least we're at my home."

"Fuck, I need some sleep." Matt looked really beat.

"Dude, my spare room is open if you wanna crash." Tom offered "I think I'm gonna grab a few z's before we go back as well."

"Me too." A little too quickly, Evan agreed. "What? I don't like being awakened at five in the morning." He added when Matt as well as Tom looked at him sideways.

"Well, that just leaves little Shanny." Matt said, sticking his head in the window. "Shanny...Wakey-wakey..."

"Is it time to go already?" Shannon rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?" he asked

"My place, dude. The three of us are gonna grab some shut-eye before we take Jeff his things."

"I better be goin' then." Shannon yawned again, obviously as tired as the rest of them.

"If you wanna stay here, I gotta couch you can have or you can stay with Matt."

"Matt." As well, Shannon responded a little too quickly and this time, it was Tom and Evan with the funny looks on their faces. "I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Fine." Matt waved tiredly. Somehow, they managed to get inside and up to their respective quarters before falling asleep, much to Evan and Shannon's chagrin. They were hoping to at least get an update from either Tom or Matt respectively regarding Jeff.

The house slept soundly for the remainder of the morning and most of the afternoon, although it seemed as if he'd just closed his eyes when Tom saw the digital clock staring back at him.

"Four?" Tom groaned "I gotta get goin'."

He swung himself out of bed and dressed. As he pulled on his socks, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor just inside his door. He picked it up and sat back on the foot of the bed to read it. He recognized the sloppy handwriting as Matt's.

"Tommy, by the time you get this I'll be gone. Vince called while you were asleep and he needs me for a show tonight. Apparently, some of the boys got a bad case of food poisoning and Raw's a bit short. I'm gonna try to fly back right after the show, but I don't know what time I'll get there. I packed up Jeff's stuff for you to take over to the hospital. No belts, his Velcro runners, and his Bunny are all there. Shannon's coming with me just so you don't have to worry about him. If I can, I'll call you sometime tonight and you can let me know how it went. Later bro."

"Great." Tom whispered "On my own again. You staying here, lover?"

"Mmmm." Evan moaned

"I'll see you when I get home. If I'm not home by six, order something." Tom kissed Evan softly on the forehead, eliciting another moan from the sleeping man.

On the drive over, Tom thought hard about what he could possibly say that might change Jeff's attitude.

"Just remember. You're still family." Tom told himself while staring in the rear view mirror in the parking lot.

"I'm here to see Jeff Hardy." Tom presented himself at the psych ward's reception desk.

"And you are???"

"Tom Hardy... his brother. I was told I could bring him some clothes." Tom replied, holding up the tote bag like a complete fool.

"Just a second. Someone will be right with you."

Tom paced the corridor nervously. After forever, someone finally came for him.

"Mr. Hardy?"

"That's me?"

"I'm Colin Fitzpatrick. I'm handling your brother's treatment."

"How's Jeffro doing?" Tom asked

"Very agitated. He hasn't said a word to anyone all day. He refuses to eat and he just stares at the walls blankly." Colin answered

"Can I see him?"

"Sure. For a few minutes. They tell me you brought him some stuff."

"Nothing big... just a few changes of clothes, his Bunny..."

"Bunny?" Fitzpatrick asked "I hope you mean a toy."

"For sure. Our mom passed away many years ago. This was her last Christmas gift to Jeff. He never travels without it." Tom said. Not exactly a lie, but probably not the whole truth either.

"Follow me. We just have to sign you in and just make sure that you're not bringing in anything that the patient could use to harm himself." Fitzpatrick stated

It took less that five minutes for Tom to be signed in and the luggage checked. Apparently security was as interested in going through Jeff's bloomers as Tom was in studying the politics of Burundi.

"If you can, try not to anger him. We really need him calm so we can accurately diagnose and treat his disorder."

"I'll try, but Jeff has always been a very emotional person." Tom responded, taking a very deep breath.

"Good luck... if you need anything, bang on the door."

"Okay." Tom took another deep breath, calming himself, before going into Jeff's room. The first thing he noticed was the room's total lack of color. For a guy who's hair changed tints daily, this must have been torture in itself. The room had a bed, a desk and chair, and a dresser, all in the same white color. Even the sheets, pillowcases, and window dressings were all that same tone.

Jeff was sitting in the chair, staring out the window, still in his white hospital gown. He didn't even acknowledge Tom until he was standing right beside him.

"They tell me you're not eating." Tom said, not making direct eye contact. If he did, he knew that he wouldn't be able to maintain his composure.

"Hospital food sucks balls." Jeff stated

"I brought you some clothes." Tom had dropped the bag on Jeff's bed.

"Hm." Jeff grunted his reply.

"You know you'll be out of here in a couple of days if you play your cards right."

"Maybe I like it here." Jeff answered. Not once had he even turned his gaze from whatever he was looking at outside.

"Okay, then maybe I should go?" Jeff's lack of interest really deterred Tom from what he wanted to do. He wanted to hold Jeff, comfort him, tell him that everything was going to be fine, but his aloofness was off-putting.

"Fine with me." Jeff replied "Thanks for the clothes."

"Better here than stinking up my hallway." Tom walked across the room and grabbed for the door. He was halfway to opening it when Jeff finally said something for himself.

"Why do you and Matty hate me so much?" he asked

A look of utter shock on his face, Tom turned around.

"What?" He asked, thinking that maybe he'd misheard Jeff. "Jeffro, why would you think that we hate you?"

"You let them lock me up here." Jeff answered "I don't recall you trying to stop them."

"We only did what we thought was best for you."

"Best for me?" For the first time since Tom's arrival, Jeff made eye contact. "The best for me? If you really wanted to do what was best for me, you would've let me die!"

"I think you got it backwards. You must really hate Matt and me if you were willing to let us live with ourselves knowing that you didn't care enough to at least let us try to help before you decided to take the cowards' way out." Tom answered, keeping his voice even. The last thing he wanted was to start an argument which would probably end his visit prematurely.

Jeff bored holes through Tom with his stare. Tom did the same. It was just a matter of time before someone blinked.

"Jeffers, I honestly thought that you were okay with me being with Evan." Tom wanted to keep the convo going, hopefully he could make Jeff see that he still did love him. "You and Jack seemed happy enough together and I'm not vindictive."

"But you told me to leave!" Jeff's walls were breaking down. Slowly but surely, Tom was getting through to his little brother.

"I was angry. Okay, Jeffro, I'll admit it. I hated you for that. I just want you to be happy little bro, and right now you're not." Tom responded, kneeling down in front of him. "I am here for you in every way that a brother can be, just not physically. Just promise me that if you ever feel this desperate again, you'll talk to me before you do something stupid."

"Stupid?" Jeff repeated

"Not the right word, I know." Tom took Jeff's hands in his own. "Please promise me."

"I promise you." Jeff answered, his lip starting to tremble.

"Don't cry, Jeff. You'll get me started." Too late.

They held each other for what seemed like hours, getting all the pain, all the sadness, out.

"I gotta go. Evan'll be wondering what happened to me." With much hesitation, Tom moved to break the contact.

"Can't you stay a bit? Pleeeeeease." Jeff plus puppy dog eyes equals Tom losing his backbone.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I've got things to do."

"Tommy..." Jeff purred

"No, Jeff..."

"I'm not wearing anything underneath this gown."

"I guess another hour can't hurt." Tom smiled, wondering how he'd explain this to Evan, but then asking the age old question: "Does he really need to know?"

TBC

_I'm liking this a lot more than the original chapter five..._

_Will Jeff patch things up with Jack?_

_Will Evan find out?_

_Will I stop asking questions I already know the answer to?_

_Tune in...  
_


	6. Dreaming While You Sleep

Dreaming While You Sleep

Matt was pacing backstage. His match against John Cena had just finished and thanks to his usual underhanded tricks, he was victorious. Instead of his normal post-match celebration, he rushed into the back room and tried to reach Tom's cell. From the moment he'd left, he'd wondered if he'd made the right decision. After the voice mail kicked in for the fifth time, he gave up.

"I gotta get back." He mumbled "Something's wrong!"

"Tommy, are you sure we should be doing this?" Jeff moaned

"Call it therapy." Tom replied, taking his mouth from Jeff's collarbone and licking down his chest, causing him to moan louder. "But we'll have half the ward down here if you don't moan a little quieter."

Jeff was indeed nude under his gown, a fact Tom discovered rather quickly.

"Does little Jeffy want to play?" Tom asked, squeezing him softly.

"Or be played with." Jeff gasped, watching little Jeffy bob back and forth

"Your wish is my command." The fact that this might have been Jeff's plan all along never crossed Tom's mind as he took little Jeffy into his nice warm mouth.

Jeff licked his lips delicately, mirroring the sensation of Tom's mouth around his dick. He'd missed this. His relationship with Jack had never progressed beyond simple petting and the occasional hand job, neither of which Jack seemed to eager to reciprocate. Maybe he was just a star-fucker.

"Whoa, bro..." Jeff moaned "Slow down! Jeffy's not used to this attention!"

"I can tell." Tom smiled sweetly. Little Jeffy was bigger, thicker, and harder than Tom had ever seen. "But we don't know how much time we got. We might be interrupted before I'm done."

"Good point, dude." Jeff thrust his hips back in the direction of Tom's mouth. Tom opened wide, once more taking little Jeffy deep inside him. He sucked him quickly, wanting, no needing, to bring him to orgasm.

Just the feel of Tom on his cock was enough to send Jeff to rapture and no, we're not talking having another religious experience. Add suction to it and it was only seconds later that Jeff felt himself shooting.

"Fuck, dude." Tom swallowed most of it, but even he couldn't take all Jeff's load. "You've been that depressed?"

"Mm-hm." Jeff put his pouty face back on. "Not any more."

"You better put your gown back on, bro." Tom grabbed it from where he'd tossed it and threw it back at Jeff.

"I like being naked." Jeff responded

"Don't give them any reason to keep you locked up here any longer." Tom replied "If someone comes in and see you naked and me with white crap on my face, we'll both be locked up, and probably not here."

Jeff still looked disgusted at the thought of putting the gown back on.

"Well, I brought you some clothes and other stuff." Tom grabbed the tote bag and started rummaging inside. "Here... put these on. If you don't like them, don't blame me. Matt picked out your wardrobe." Tom tossed a pair of black jeans, boxer shorts, a green and purple shirt, and a pair of socks at Jeff, who dressed leisurely.

"Is that all you brought... clothes?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"Play your cards right, and you'll be outta here in time for Smackdown on Friday." Tom didn't want to spoil the surprise, but he knew what Jeff was asking.

"Oh..." Jeff looked sad.

"Yeah... there's nothing in here except shirts and underwear and... Bunny!" Tom extracted the soft furry animal and set her gently on top of the clothes.

"Bunny?... Bunny!" Jeff leaped across the bed and gathered her into his arms.

"It's sooo beautiful." Tom wiped away a fake tear from the corner of his eye.

"Thank-you." Now Jeff leaped at Tom, grabbing him in an embrace and dragging him onto the bed as well.

"Jeez, Jeff, a little less obtrusive." Tom laughed as Jeff rained a myriad of kisses on his face. "And how you can even think about frenching after I just sucked you dry is a mystery."

"I like to taste myself on other people. I am all sweet and gooey." Jeff giggled

"Now before you get us both in trouble, I really have to go." Tom hugged Jeff once more. Jeff didn't want to let go, but Tom forced him to. "Evan will send out a SWAT team if I don't get home soon."

A knock on the door. "Mr, Hardy, Jeff has another visitor."

"I was just on my way out." Expecting Matt, Tom was a little surprised when Jack walked into the room, and by that we mean Tyler, not Swagger.

Tom made only brief eye contact with Jack before he left the room.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Tom said "Probably with Matt."

"We don't want to tire him out too quickly. We still have a lot of work to do before we even consider releasing him." Fitzpatrick responded

"Whatever is best for Jeff... that's all any one of us wants."

Anyone...? Well, back into the room we go.

Jack looked around the room. "So, this is what you've been up to." He sneered.

Jeff curled up into a ball on the bed.

"I know why you did this." Jack laughed. "You just have to be the center of attention, don't you? Look at you, you're pathetic!"

A horrified look took over Jeff's face. What he wouldn't have given to have Tom back in the room.

"I don't know why I ever even considered hooking up with such a loser. Sitting there with a fuckin' stuffed rabbit, probably gonna start crying for his mommy... right, baby!" Jack bent over, grabbing Jeff's chin and forcing him to look right into his eyes.

"I am not a loser!" Jeff whispered

Jack cocked his head, like he'd just heard something very faint. "Did you say something?"

"I am not a loser." Jeff repeated, still very meekly.

"Face it, you always have been and always will be a loser. You can't even commit suicide!" Jack yelled right into Jeff's face. "The only thing you're good for is taking it up the ass! Don't bother denying it... I know who you've been doing while I was away!"

Despite trying to stay brave, Jeff began to bawl.

"Pussy." Jack turned to leave. "Once I'm done fucking you, I'm not gonna waste another moment with you."

Jeff's eyes widened. Was Jack seriously suggesting that they were gonna have sex?

"So, my little bitch. You're gonna take those pants off, spread your legs for me and let me have my way with you like the cheap slut you are!" Jack reached for his belt, unbuckling it, then working the snap on his pants.

"No!" Jeff croaked

"Did you say something, my little whore?" His zipper was open and Jeff saw that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. His hard cock quivered in the open air, pointing directly at Jeff like a loaded gun.

"I said no!" Jeff kicked, connecting with Jack's right shin.

"You son of a bitch!" Jack pinned Jeff's arms down, digging dangerously into his wrists.

"Owie! You're hurting me!" Jeff screamed

"I could rip your stitches so fast, you'd be dead before anyone even knows your in trouble... is that what you want?" Jack's fingernails dug into the sensitive skin in Jeff's arms, bringing another scream out of him.

"No... imma be good. Please don't hurt me." Jeff whimpered

"Now get those pants off right now."

Crying hoarsely, Jeff reached for the button on his pants.

Tom was halfway out the main entrance when he realized he'd forgotten his jacket in Jeff's room.

"Shit." He mumbled "I'll pick it up tomorrow." Two steps outside and he realized that not having a coat was a bad idea. Tom went back inside, thankfully, because the unthinkable was happening several floors above.

The receptionist was at first unwilling to let Tom back in.

"He's still with his other guest." She said

"I just wanna grab my jacket."Tom explained "I'll be in and out in thirty seconds, I promise."

"Okay. Thirty seconds." Forgoing the signing-in procedure, Tom was taken back to Jeff's room.

"Are you going to let me in?" Tom asked

"The door isn't locked, sir. There are no locks on the inside."

"Then why can't I open it?" Tom queried

The nurse gave him a wimpy look and came over to the door herself. After she tried unsuccessfully to open it, her expression turned to one of concern.

"Security...Psych ward... stat!" She shouted over the intercom.

"They'll never get to you in time." Jack laughed, standing over Jeff, naked from the waist down. He was also partially nude. "Now to give you what you deserve!"

Security guards were on the scene in seconds. After a few failed tries to get the door open, one of them took out his side arm. Two shots blew the lock off the door and a swift kick splintered both it and the chair Jack had wedged to keep everyone out.

The guards pointed their weapons around the room, like they were expecting to find Jeff hanging from the ceiling. It was Tom who first saw the scene on the bed. Jack was pounding away at Jeff, it was like he didn't even realize there were other people in the room.

"Motherfucker!" Tom barreled through the guards and into Jack, shoulder first. He fell off the bed, uttering what sounded like it came from a decapitated chicken. He didn't even have time to cover up before Tom took it to him, not caring that he was beating the hell out of a guy with his pants down.

"If you ever even think about coming near my little brother again, you'll be sucking you meals out of a straw for the rest of your life!" Tom was punching Jack as hard as anyone in his life. Blood flew from Jack's nose, tears from Tom's eyes.

Jack didn't answer. He was unconscious, but Tom either didn't realize that or didn't care or a combination of both. Punch after punch landed on Jack's face.

Once the two guards were absolutely certain that no one was trying to hang themselves, which took all of about ten seconds, they stepped over and pulled Tom away from Jack's body.

Tom struggled to free himself, and looked like he was gonna fight the guards when he heard a very tiny voice.

"Tommy...?" Jeff held his arms out in front of him.

Tom's rage melted. In seconds, he was hugging Jeffro tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He apologized over and over and over, tears streaming down his face in tiny rivers. Jeff soon started crying as well and the brothers sobbed together for several minutes, holding onto each other like they were the last two people on earth.

The guards carried the unconscious form of Jack outside. The receptionist, who only minutes earlier had been reluctant to let Tom back into the room, smiled warmly. "Stay as long as you want. I'll clear it with doctor Fitzpatrick." She closed the door as best she could.

"Jeffro, I'm sorry." Tom continued to apologize to Jeff and cry into his neck.

"Tommy, it's okay." Jeff patted his brother's hair, trying to calm him down.

Tom finally took his head off Jeff's neck. Jeff saw something that he'd never seen before. Behind Tom's eyes, he saw a look of total helplessness and lack of control.

"It's not okay." Tom hiccuped.

"Tommy, you're hurt." Jeff gently cupped Tom's bloody left hand in his. Eight of his knuckles were busted open and Jeff was willing to bet that at least two of them were broken. He kissed the wounds gently, not minding the coppery taste that was Tom's blood.

"Jeff." Tom cringed when Jeff's beard scraped across one of the deeper wounds.

"Sorry." Jeff looked like he was going to start crying again. "I don't ever wanna hurt you again."

Tom looked down at Jeff. The young man's eyes were shining with admiration and awe.

"Jeff, if that doesn't prove that I still love you, despite all the shit you've put me through over the last few weeks, then nothing will."

Tom gathered the rest of Jeff's clothes and helped him get dressed again. Jeff seemed to be alright, but still seemed a little skittish about being touched down there.

"Mr. Hardy, could we have a word with you?" One of the guards returned.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself for a few minutes?" Tom asked

"Y-y-yes..." Jeff's eyes flicked around the room, finally landing on Bunny, whom he gathered into his arms. Hopefully she wasn't too traumatized.

Tom walked into the hallway where he was met by Dr. Fitzpatrick, two orderlies, the hospital's head of security and three local cops, none of whom looked very impressed.

"Something I can do for you?" He asked, somewhat spooked by the manpower.

"What happened in there?" The chief cop demanded.

"I should think it was obvious." Tom responded

"Humor us."

"I went back in to get my jacket and I saw Jeff, half-naked on the bed, with the other guy on top of him. Why??? What's he saying?"

"Nothing. He's dead."

"Dead?" Tom repeated "How?"

"We don't know yet. The coroner is just staring her investigation. Which is why we need to get your version of what happened right away before people start asking all sorts of questions."

"What more can I tell you? It sure looked like Jeff didn't want what was happening to happen."

"Could it have been consensual?" The cop asked

"Even though relations of that sort are against hospital policy." Fitzpatrick added "Especially up here."

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain barricading the door from the inside. He didn't want to be interrupted, that's for sure." Tom answered "You could always ask Jeff."

"Are you through here?" The orderly who had remained with Jeff asked through the hole in the door. "Jeff's askin' for his brother."

Tom looked at the doctor hopefully.

"For now. There will be a full investigation, but I think it's pretty clear what happened." Security Chief Miller replied "We will need to speak to Jeff at some point."

"He's here for another three days. I'm sure we can arrange something." Fitzpatrick stated

"Not if I can help it." Tom mumbled on his way back inside.

"How are you doing, little brother?"

"I wanna go home... I don't like it here anymore." Jeff whined "Tommy, take me home?"

"I wish I could, Jeffy, but they're still worried that you're gonna hurt yourself again and end up right back here."

"I won't! I promise!" Jeff yelled

"I'll see what I can do..."

"Please... I don't want Jack coming back!"

"Jeff, I assure you Jack will not be coming back here." Tom answered. Let his shrink tell him the whole story at some point. Tom had a bad feeling this wasn't over by a long shot.

Matt's nervousness when he'd arrived at the arena had increased ten fold by the time his match with Cena was over. Being unable to reach Tom via cell phone had only made it worse. Even Mr. McMahon could see that Matt was running on fumes.

"Hardy, my office."

"Right away, Mr. McMahon." Barely staying awake, Matt prepared himself for a verbal whipping. His match had not been up to standards that's for sure.

"Matt, I do appreciate you making the effort, but I am sure you'll agree with me when I tell you that this cannot continue." McMahon said, pulling out the WWE itinerary.

"Vince, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Matthew, if you don't leave here immediately and take of your family troubles, it will. How much time do you think you'll need?" Neither Vince nor Matt knew how bad things had gotten.

"I dunno. Jeff's only supposed to be in the hospital for three days." Matt replied

"Since Randy is once more Champion, I am ordering you back to Los Angeles. Jeff needs you and Tom more than I do." Vince showed some sympathy, completely out of character for "Mr. McMahon".

"But..."

"I will be talking to Tom as well at the next ECW television taping. Once you three get Jeff's life back together, then you're all welcome to come back to work full-time."

Matt slunk down in his chair, relieved.

"Now get outta my office!" Vince shouted jokingly.

Matt left, still dog-tired but at least a little less stressed. He quickly changed and left for the airport, still not having a clue what was going on miles away. He tried Tom's cell one more time and got his voice mail again. Frustrated, he tried the next best thing... he called the house, hoping that Evan was awake.

"Hey, Matt." It sounded like he had just gotten up.

"Have you heard anything?" Matt asked

"Uh... " Evan had indeed talked to Tom, not five minutes ago, and was unsure what he should do. Tom had indicated that he would talk to Matt as soon as he could, but Tom hadn't counted on Matt calling the house.

"Evan, did something happen?" Matt demanded

"I thought Tom was gonna call you." Evan replied

"I was in a meeting with Mr. McMahon. Now tell me what happened?"

"Are you sitting down?" Evan asked

"Just fuckin' tell me what happened, Bourne!" Matt screamed, ignoring the stares from the other drivers.

"I don't know the whole story. All I know is Jack went to the hospital and apparently attacked your brother..."

"What!" Matt shouted, almost losing control of the car. "What do you mean attacked???"

"Tom mentioned the r-word." Evan sighed

"Rape? That son-of-a-bitch raped my brother! I'll kill him!" Matt dug his fingers into the steering wheel.

"That's all Tom told me." Evan answered

"If you talk to him, tell him I'm on my way back."

"You tell him. He said he wasn't sure what time your show ended, but he was gonna call you sometime tonight." Evan told him. "So, I won't tie up your line in case he is trying to reach you."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate the info." As Matt was hanging up, his call waiting beeped.

"Tom?"

"Hey, Matty." Tom sounded tired.

"I heard, bro. I just finished talking to Evan. How bad is it?" Matt whispered

"Well, Jeff is holding up, but I'm in a little bind." Tom chuckled. A little bind was not how the legal community would see it.

"Yeah, Evan told me you did a number on him."

"Yeah, well, I sorta lied to Evan. I did more than a number on Jack. I killed him." Tom answered

Matt gasped. "I'm sure once Jeff tells his side of the story to police, everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Tom exhaled slowly. "So, how'd the show go?"

"Terrible." Matt answered "I shoulda stayed with you and Jeff, man. I'm on my way to the airport now."

"I'm just taking care of a couple things here then Jeff and I are going home."

"Home? I thought he was..."

"Do you really think I'm gonna let them keep Jeff in that hospital for one second longer given what just happened?" Tom replied "I told them I would be responsible for him. Now I just gotta work that around work."

"Don't sweat that, man. Vince has already given me whatever time I need to take care of Jeff and I assume he's gonna do the same for you whenever he sees you next." Matt answered

"Wow! Compassion from Mr. McMahon." Tom whistled "Are you sure that wasn't an alien?"

"Dunno. It was kinda creepy. I dunno when I'll get into L.A. though."

"Whenever. Just stop by the house. I'm sure Jeff will be enthralled to see you."

"Anyway, I'll see you when I get there." Matt said

"Later, bro." Tom hung up when Jeff and the shrink approached.

"While I do not agree with taking Jeff home, I applaud your motives. Should you need anything, call my office." Fitzpatrick handed Tom his card.

"Thanks, doc. We will."

"I have given Jeff a prescription. Have it filled and make sure he takes it. It should calm his anxiety."

"Okay. You ready Jeff?"

"Mm-hm." Jeff bounced from foot to foot, like he was getting ready to go out and entertain his fans. Tom put his arm across Jeff's shoulders. To Tom's relief, Jeff didn't mind the contact.

In the parking lot, Jeff snuggled into his seat.

"Tommy?" He asked

"What Jeffro?" Tom asked, starting the car.

"I love you." Jeff closed his eyes, sighing loudly.

"I love you too. Now let's go home."

TBC

_Jack's out of the way, now Jeff can love whomever he wants, assuming Evan won't mind... interesting angle beginneth!_


	7. A Criminal Mind

A Criminal Mind

Tom yawned loudly, his jaw popping

"Uhmmmm." He moaned, rolling over, reaching for Evan, but his side of the bed was empty, except for Lizard. "Oh yeah, he left this morning."

Evan hated drama. Once Tom had spilled the entire story to him, Evan decided he'd rather be anywhere else but there. This saddened Tom, but he understood. If Jeff wasn't blood, Tom doubted he want to be there either.

"I guess it's breakfast for three." Tom petted Lizard before rolling himself out of bed.

In the hall, he passed by the guest room where his two brothers had been sharing quarters. Jeff had gotten over Jack's attack relatively quickly, but neither Matt nor Tom were willing to let their little brother out of their sight for very long.

Work was also out of the question. Vince was reluctant to continually redraft rosters every time one of the brothers had a personal problem, so he made it quite clear that all three of them would be returning to their OWN brands when they did come back. This point was driven home quite forcefully when Vince said "If you don't like it, go to TNA!" or words to that effect.

In the kitchen, there was an envelope on the kitchen table, addressed to Tom in Evan's handwriting.

"He finally chipping in for the groceries?" Tom asked

There were two things inside. One was indeed a cheque, the other was a letter. It was this that grabbed Tom's attention.

"Dear Tom, by the time you receive this, I will hopefully be back on the road because there is no way that I could say this to you in person. I have been giving this a lot of thought and I have come to the realization that I can't go on being second string to what's going on with Jeff. I thought I would be okay with this, but knowing what little time we have together anyway doesn't help. That said, you're a great friend, an excellent lover, and an awesome tag-team partner, but until Jeff doesn't need you twenty-four seven, I think it would be best if we just remained partners in the ring, not out, assuming you'd still want to when you return.

Enclosed is a cheque for my share of the bills while I was staying here. If it's not enough, let me know. Evan."

That was it. No 'love', no 'sincerely', just 'Evan'.

Tom leaned against a counter, letting Evan's harsh words wash over him.

"Well, I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Tom sighed "Now what was I doing? Oh yeah, breakfast."

Somewhat mechanically, Tom went about the ritual of making breakfast. He craved pancakes this morning and by God, pancakes was what he was going to make. They sure smelled good, regardless.

"Mmm... pancakes." Tom inhaled the mouth-watering aroma deeply. "Must have pancakes."

"Must have pancakes too." Tom whirled at the echo. Jeff was standing behind him, Bunny in hand, looking like he'd stayed awake too damn long the night before.

"Morning, Jeffers... you want?" Tom asked

"Mm-hmm." Jeff grabbed a plate and stood beside Tommy, anticipating food.

"It's gonna be a few minutes. Did you take your meds?" Tom asked. Jeff's habit of forgetting things like his medication, his wallet, his pants was well-known by all.

"Yup." Jeff replied

"How about you set the table instead of standing here watching me?" Tom demanded

"Okay." With much clatter, Jeff put plates, silverware, and glasses on the table. To Tom's chagrin, Jeff set four places.

"Uh, bro, Evan won't be joining us." Tom swallowed hard.

"Oh." Jeff cleared away the extra serving pieces. "He already left."

"Yup." The conversation's topic needed to be changed and fast or Tom was going to snap. Mercifully, Evan's letter was securely in Tom's back pocket before Jeff could read it. No matter how many times he was told not to, Jeff's annoying habit of reading anything that wasn't bolted down kept showing up at the worst times.

"I smell pancakes." The middle Hardy clomped down the stairs, pulling a t-shirt on as he did.

"Sit. Pancakes ready soon." Tom almost punched himself when he heard how he sounded. "God, you're starting to talk like Jeff." His conscience berated him.

"Just three?" Matt asked

Tom but his lip hard enough to break skin so that he wouldn't tear into Matt either. "Just tell them, get it off your chest, then you won't get so angry every time some little thing comes up!"

"Damn conscience, always being right." Tom mumbled

"Five minutes until breaky." Tom called, leaning on the half-wall separating the kitchen and dining room. "But I need words with both of you."

"'sup bro?" Matt asked, looking mildly concerned

"Evan and I broke up." Tom answered

Jeff dropped the fork he'd been playing with. Matt looked shocked. Bunny didn't seem to care much one way or the other.

"What happened?" Matt asked

"I'm not gonna get into it, because it's no one's business but mine and Evan's. Let's just say shit happens." Tom returned to his cooking, a little heavier in the heart, but lighter in the shoulders.

Jeff looked at Matt, mouthing "It's my fault."

Matt shook his head. "Don't even think that, Jeffro."

Jeff stared at his plate, dejectedly tapping his fork against it.

"Jeff, it isn't your fault, if that's what you're thinking." Tom said, bringing in a plate piled high with fluffy pancakes. Just to prove his point, he kissed Jeff on the top of the head before he sat down.

"How did you know?"

"Jeff, you are one of the easiest people on the planet to read. I guess it just wasn't meant for us to be together. It'll be fun when I go back to work." Tom answered

"Back to work?" Jeff gulped nervously. Apparently that thought hadn't crept into his mind yet.

"That was something else I wanted to talk to you two about, but since I have to go back to ECW, no ifs and's or but's about it, I think I'll postpone that discussion until later." Tom said "Evan is over me, but it's gonna take a while for me to get over Evan."

But get over he did. It took a lot of sleepless nights, cuddles with Lizard (and Bunny when Jeff wasn't around... don't tell him!), but Tom rejoined ECW, just in time to get thrown into another storyline, this time with Captain Charisma himself.

His dealings with Jay had been few and far between, other than his involvement with the late John Morrison. It appeared that Jay hadn't quite shelved his own angst over it when Tom first met up with him to discuss whatever it was they were supposed to be doing. Just having dropped the title to Tommy Dreamer, the other Tom figured it was the start of a push to get back in the title picture.

Down the corridor he strolled, once more feeling like a kid on his first day of school, hoping that he wouldn't have to answer a lot of repetitive questions about Jeff, his time off, or the news flash that he'd killed a man. Two murders under his belt, and he wasn't even forty! What a life, eh?

Sprawled out in catering, a book in one hand, a sub in the other, Jay looked really deep in whatever it was he was reading, even if it happened to be a copy of "How to talk to Girls".

"I guess you heard we're working together tonight?" Tom debated whether he should bother disturbing Jay or not.

"Somethin' like that." Jay didn't even look up.

"Just checkin'. Well, at least I don't lisp."

"Nothin' against you, but I'd rather get tonight over with and then move on." Still staring at his book, Jay refused to make even the tiniest bit of eye contact with Tom.

"Jay, that was six fuckin' months ago. Why the hell are you still killing yourself over that?" Hopefully Tom's assumption was correct and Jay still felt guilty for breaking up Jeff and John.

"Unless you cut his brake lines, there is nothing for you to be ashamed about." Tom added

"How do you know I didn't?" Jay retorted

"Because you don't have it in you." Tom answered "Believe me, I know."

"Yeah, I heard." Jay answered. Tom's talk hadn't cheered him up, that was for sure.

"Fine, then. Let's get our match together, get through it, and then go our separate ways." Tom grabbed a chair. "Though I don't know why I'm taking the brunt of this guilt trip."

"Yes you do." Jay said, finally tearing his eyes from his book to stare at Tom. The look was similar to Matt's death stare. Creepy.

Closing his own eyes, Tom mentally replayed the incidents following Morrison's death. Something wasn't right in Jay's mind, but Tom couldn't figure it out immediately. Until he realized that he already knew the answer.

"Are you ticked off because I was the only one who didn't apologize?"

"You finally figured it out." Jay smiled condescendingly. "It's about fuckin' time. Do you know how much shit I went through over this? Once it got out that I was 'involved' with Morrison the day before he died, everyone around here treated me like a murderer!"

"Jay, I guess I wasn't paying much attention... I had other things to worry about."

"And I didn't? For fuck's sakes, man, even Jeff made good with me. He knew that I was an innocent bystander, regardless of what the papers were saying. But you? You've said three words to me since..."

"So why the hell didn't you come to me sooner, rather than let this thing fester?" Tom demanded. So what if Jay had problems, the mature thing would've been to confront Tom right away rather than let it grow, which is what he did.

"Because you were too busy protecting your little brother, that's why!" Jay tossed his book and his half-eaten sandwich aside and finally faced Tom. "Since day one with this company, it's always been about family to you... always there for Matt and Jeff... well, they weren't the only ones who needed some support back then. I guess you were just too self-centered to see it!"

Tom stared at his shoes. Jay's words had made him feel about two feet tall.

"Jay... I'm sorry?" Tom apologized, though it sounded more like a question.

"You should be." Jay answered "But that doesn't make up for the lost time."

"If you really wanna take it out on me, we can make it an extreme rules match tonight. You can do whatever the hell you want out there, if it'll make you feel better." Tom volunteered

"I don't want to fuckin' hurt you, Hardy. I just want you to understand." His tone softened, and it looked like Jay had finally calmed down.

"I do. Thanks." Tom sighed "Is this where we kiss and make up?"

"Yeah, right. I don't go that way any more. Don't you got someone?" Jay answered

"Nope. Evan and I are finished. I guess my self-centeredness drove him away too." Tom smirked

"Don't get the wrong idea about what I said. It's not a bad thing to care that much, but when you start forgetting about everyone else, then it's a real relationship-breaker."

"Dammit, Jay, why can't I do anything right?" Tom sat down on a crate, not minding the splinters in his ass. "I drove Evan away because I was too stupid to see what I had. That's probably why Jeff and I fell apart as well...?" Why else would Jeff had left him for a game-show contestant in the first place?

"I can't speak for what happened between you and Jeff, but Evan doesn't seem to be the same since the split." Jay answered

"He's probably happier."

"I don't think so." Jay replied "Maybe if you talked to him, you'd know."

"I can't deal with Evan right now. You've been through break-ups, you know how it is." Tom sighed

"You're gonna hafta at some point." Jay said "You're on the same brand."

"You know it." Tom rolled his eyes when he heard how Ryder-ish he sounded.

"Your life... your decisions... your relationships." Jay said "I'm just an observer."

"But right now, I wish you were like Al in Quantum Leap. I wish you'd tell me what I need to do."

"It's easy, man. If you want him back, go for it. Hell, I'll even let you air it on 'The Peep Show'." Jay volunteered. "Evan's already scheduled. He's supposedly airing this big thing about how he's not being respected by the locker room and how he wants title shots."

"What's the catch?" The offer sounded too good to be true, and that usually meant it was. At least that was Tom's experience.

"No catch." Jay smiled "If this works out, you'll owe me one at some point." Jay smiled and went into the locker room.

"Owe you one? Great!" Tom groaned. Jay's way of cashing favors was well-gossiped about, or so Tom had heard, It could range from anything from dinner to a full-body massage, to washing and waxing his Escalade.

Tom paced in front of his locker while he waited for his time. The match wasn't until the end of the show, so he didn't bother getting into his tights just yet.

"Hey, Tommy. You got some fans in the front row." Katie Lea Burchill handed him an envelope when she returned from watching her brother Paul finally get a win, even if it was against some unknown.

"Thank-you." Tom responded in his own clipped accent. He had this bad habit of affecting the accent of whomever he was speaking to. Katie Lea and Paul didn't mind, in fact they seemed to think it was cute, but it had caused a problem with Finlay.

"I heard about you and Evan." She said "If you want to talk to someone, I'm here." She patted his hand.

"I got in under control. Don't worry. It will make things interesting around here, but I'm not like Jeff... I can handle it." Tom replied

"I'm sure you can." She smiled.

"Are you hitting on my sister?" Paul demanded

Tom wondered just where Paul was coming from. The locker room knew that Tom was now officially 'out', at least as far as the boys in the back were concerned, and after tonight, the entire wrestling world would know. It wasn't until he saw the cameras that it clicked. Damn Tiffany and her do-it-on-the-fly attitude.

"Paul, why would I do that?" Tom asked

"You better not be. You know what I do to people who do that?" Paul replied

"Yeah. You lose matches to them. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some in-ring business to deal with." Tom walked away, leaving Paul glaring at his back.

"I guess that's who I am wrestling next week." Tom mumbled, waiting at the gorilla position for his time. While he waited, he watched the Peep Show with interest. Evan was trying to make his turn, but Jay kept dragging the interview back to Evan's relationship with Tom. As he watched, he remembered the 'fan' letter Katie Lea had given him. Tearing it open with interest, his eyes widened.

"Good luck, Tommy... we'll be watching. M and J."

"What?" Tom watched the monitors a little more closely now. Katie Lea said that it had been given to her while she was at ringside. Did that mean that his brothers were at the show?

In the ring, Christian was about to make the swing to bring Tom out.

"Now, Evan, does that mean that your tag-team partnership with Tom Hardy is now over? You made quite a good team!"

"We were good, no great partners, but I need to go off on my own if I am going to make a name for myself in ECW!" Evan answered

"How about outside the ring? There are rumors going around that you two were an item." Christian stuck the mic in Evan's face, who suddenly forgot what he was going to say.

"I don't know what you've heard, but there was nothing going on. I'm not gay." Evan retorted

Tom's music sting hit and he came out (ooh, bad choice of words) to an ovation. He was more interested in seeing if Matt and Jeff were at the show than the crowd response. Down the ramp, he came, halfheartedly glad-handing the ringside spectators, then he saw them. Front row left ringside. The problem was how to at least say hi to them. Since his return, Matty had taken over looking after Jeff, and they were both close to returning as well, or so he'd been told.

"Oh well." Tom decided to slap hands around the ring. It was a longer entrance than usual, but what the hell, right?

"I guess the other Hardys came out to support Tom on his first night back." Matthews guessed, watching Tom stop and hug both brothers before continuing around the ring.

"It would seem that way. The Hardy family has had it's share of tragedies over the past year. It's nice to see that they're moving forward." Matt Striker replied

Tom stepped inside the ring and stared at Evan. Christian immediately gave him props.

"Welcome back to ECW, Hardy."

"Thanks, man. It's been a long road, but The Future is Now!" Until he was able to come up with a better gimmick, "The Future" was still on the books.

"Why are you out here? This is my time!" Evan shouted

Tom gave Christian a "can you believe this guy" look.

"No, Evan, this is my time. My time to set the record straight." (damn, wrong word again) Tom stared out at the crowd, thankful that this wasn't the deep south. "Since I've been in the WWE, I have dealt with trying to please everyone else around me. The Chairman, the Board of Directors, the guys in the locker room, and the fans. Screw it, it's time for me to be true to myself."

"Just what are you saying?" Christian asked. Evan looked deathly pale.

"I, Tom Hardy," he took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. "am gay. I finally decided what better way to get this out in the open than to confront my ex-boyfriend right here tonight!" He'd suddenly decided that he was gonna go for it. Forget about Evan, Tom was going to make things right with one person tonight, even if it meant a public flogging.

"You liar!" Evan shouted.

"Shut the hell up, Evan! If you hadn't been so determined to keep our relationship a secret, I would be embarrassing you like this." Tom stared right at Evan's face, even ignoring Christian.

Evan swallowed loudly. He hoped his Mom wasn't watching this. Boy would there be questions next Christmas.

"I don't know what you've been drinking, but there was nothing between us. Nothing! We were tag team partners. That. Was. All."

"Yeah, we tag-teamed alright." This comment brought laughter from the crowd, all of whom started to believe that this was legit. Tom had that power to make people believe what he was saying was the truth, regardless of whether he was in character or not. "But that's fine if you don't want to admit what we had. I don't care... I've gotten over you. There's someone much more important to me in my life, and tonight I want to let him know just how I feel."

"Who?" Christian asked

"I wasn't gonna do it like this, but since he's here... Jeff, would you come into the ring please?"

Jeff entered the ring to cheers. Tom took Jeff's hand in his and gently rubbed it. "This may be the hardest thing a person has to admit to, and I know that it'll be hard for most people to accept, but Jeff, I love you more than anything else on this planet. I've hidden my true feelings from you for so long. I tried to pretend that it didn't matter when you were with someone else, but you know how that went."

"Right here, in front of these witnesses, I want to make my intentions clear. All I can offer you is what's in my heart, and my head. You know what we have is special and I want to make it official. Jeffrey Nero Hardy," Tom got down on his knee. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my life-partner?"

The arena was silent. This was a first... Tom had broken three taboos in the span of five minutes. He'd admitted to being gay, being in love with his brother, and actually proposing to him in front of millions of people. He was either very brave or very stupid.

Jeff was stunned. Through all the trials, all the ups and downs, he'd always known that this was what he'd wanted. But to actually say 'yes' in front of everyone was something completely different.

"Tommy, I don't know what to say." Jeff stuttered

"Say yes. Make me the happiest man in the whole world." Tom answered "Tell the rest of the world that love conquers everything."

Jeff sighed, staring at his feet. When he finally looked up, his eyes were wet. He nodded. "Yes."

TBC

For those of you who wanted answers, you got 'em! But, will everyone be so supportive?


	8. Don't Stop Believing

Don't Stop Believing

Tom leaned against his locker, wondering what the hell he'd been thinking, proposing to Jeff like that! His own brother, for fuck's sake! Tonight might work out, but next week's show was in Mobile, Alabama... the heart of the bible belt and being a recently-out superstar guaranteed a hostile reaction. But admitting to an incestuous relationship just prior... Tom might as well wear a sign saying 'shoot me'.

Even Tiffany was unsure what to make of it. She greeted Tom, hands on her hips, with the words "That was, um... unexpected."

"Sorry, but I am sick of living a lie." Tom answered

"You know that announcement is not going to be very popular with a lot of people." Tiffany replied "You know the schedule for the next month, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tom answered

"And I can't pull you from the card. You've been announced."

"I don't expect you to." Tom responded "But this is something I had to do."

"You got a set." Christian dropped down beside Tom.

"Either that or a death wish." His eyes closed, Tom attempted to put what he'd just done into words. "Jay, have you ever done something that was so wrong, but just felt so right?"

"Not like that, dude." Jay stated

"Yeah, me neither." Tom answered, waiting for Evan to return. Oh, did I forget to mention, that right after Jeff said yes, Evan jumped Tom? This was the set-up for Tom and Christian's match later that night, assuming that the crowd didn't riot.

"I don't judge. But if things get out of control, I can only do so much."

"Dude, I ain't worried about tonight. It's next week that bothers me." Tom peered at Jay through one eye. "Y'know, the show in Mobile."

"Ooh, yeah." Jay whistled "Fun?"

"Yeah." Tom stretched and grabbed his gear. "I guess I better get ready."

"What do you want to do with this match?" Jay asked

"What's the finish?" Tom asked

"You're putting me over. "Jay replied

"Well, how about something like this...?"

"Here is your winner... Christian!"

The match had gone by the script and Tom became just another victim (thanks Taz) to the Killswitch. Lying on the mat, Tom wondered if it had hurt as much when it was called the Unprettier, but this thought took a backseat when he realized how deathly quiet the arena had gotten. The fans couldn't have left that quickly, could they?

Tom stood, and looked around. The crowd was still there, but they were all staring at him. Quickly turning; Tom expected something to be coming at him from the crowd, and didn't want to be blindsided, he heard a lone person clapping.

He looked in the direction of where he heard it. It was Matt, applauding rhythmically. Jeff soon joined in, still looking a little shocked, and that was all it took for the entire crowd to start clapping, cheering, and whistling.

Tom put his hand over his chest and bowed to the each side of the arena, his eyes starting to water. I guess ECW does have a different kind of fan base. They continued to applaud the entire time Tom was heading back up the aisle, it building to a crescendo. It was reminiscent of Ric Flair's send off a while back. He tried to stay in character, but he couldn't hold it in. He quickly went backstage before the capacity crowd saw a complete breakdown.

If out front was unexpected, then Tom was really in for a shock when he got offstage. The entire ECW locker room was waiting for him, and most of them were giving him the exact same reaction.

"Fuck..." Tom did lose it, and this time he wasn't ashamed to let his feelings show.

The ECW roster being the smallest of the three, it was a closer family than either Raw's or Smackdown's. It appeared that everyone was present, but upon closer looking, one man was conspicuously absent. It came as no surprise, at least not to Tom, than Evan wasn't around. Maybe he was holding some resentment for the way their relationship had ended. From reading his letter, and Tom had several times before it found a permanent home in the trash, Tom had come to the conclusion that Evan had felt forced out by Jeff's recent problems.

Regardless of what he, or Evan, thought, Tom started working his way through the crowd. After that night, he really wanted to grab a shower, get changed, and go to a bar, preferably with his soon-to-be partner.

"Dude, I don't know what you were thinkin', but that was fuckin' stupid!" Evan was leaning against the door, expressions of disbelief, confusion, and anger combined on his face. He shook his head and walked away before Tom could respond, leaving him standing there with his own stupid expression on his mug.

"Holy downer!" Helms walked past. "Don't let him get to you. He's got issues."

"Yeah, they're involving me which is the problem." Tom replied

"If he can't handle rejection, it's not your fault." Shane and Tom both watched Evan's back get smaller.

"Huh? He broke up with me." Tom answered

"Oh, sorry. I assumed you broke up with him."

"Nah, dude. He gave me the 'dear Tom' letter. Didn't even have the balls to do it to my face." Tom continued to watch Evan's trail, even after he was out of sight.

"Weak sauce, dude. You want me to tear into him next week?"

"Don't worry about me. Evan did me a favor." Tom answered "He helped me understand a lot."

"You look much happier."

"I am, believe it or not. I just wish there was someone around to share it with..."

"Tommy!" A familiar voice screeched seconds before a blond-haired beauty jumped at Tom.

"Jeffro!" Tommy squealed back, devouring his lips with a kiss.

"Have fun you two." Helms clapped them both on the shoulders and walked away, smiling to himself. He'd known since day one that Jeff and Jack was nothing more than a fling.

Tom ravaged Jeff's mouth. He put so much force behind his kiss that Jeff was pushed backwards. If there had been a wall or something behind him, Jeff would not have ended up flat on his back on Tiffany's desk, with Tom all over him.

"Uh, Tommy, here?" Jeff asked timidly.

"Why not?" Tom grinned anxiously. "Now that we're a couple, I wanna make it official."

"Tommy, I know you want to be protected, but 'safe sex' doesn't mean doing it in the boss' office." Jeff pushed Tommy away. He fell into a potted plant.

"Storage closet?" Tom gasped, brushing dirt off his arms and standing the palm upright.

"Tommy, no..."

"You're turning down sex?" Tom blinked twice at being rebuked. "From a guy who's hand more hands up him than the Muppets, forgive me if I find this hard to believe."

"We're together now officially." Jeff responded "And I want our first time as a couple to be special..."

"Fine." Tom moaned, willing the blood to flow to some other part of his anatomy than the one it was. "Let me shower and change and then you can tell me how you want tonight to go."

Tom prayed that Jeff's idea of special would not involve the spending of many dollars. If it did, hopefully all the dollars in question would not be Tom's.

While in the shower, Tom reflected. He'd been doing a lot of that lately, especially since Evan had terminated their relationship. Jeff had said yes, but what exactly did that mean? Were they going to have a ceremony? If so, where? Would their families accept them? What was going to happen once ECW arrived in Alabama? These, and many more questions just made his head spin, so Tom decided to stop thinking for a second and focus on the hot water running down his back.

"What are you worrying about?"

Tom spun around.

"What are you doing here?"

'Just checkin' on you. You've been showering for almost half-an-hour. Jeff's going crazy waiting for you." Through the mist, Tom could barely make Matt out, leaning nonchalantly against a pillar in the middle of the showers.

"Tell him I'll be out in ten minutes." Tom answered, twisting the off knob a little too hard. It came off in his hand, and a horizontal jet of water sprayed across the room.

"Oops!" Tom quickly got the knob replaced. "That was close."

"Too close." Matt sounded well, drippy. The spray had hit him squarely in the chest, knocking him over. As he slid to his feet, completely soaked, he looked at Tom. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you did that on purpose."

"If your first name was Jeff, I could maybe say yes as an excuse to get your clothes off, but..." Tom started laughing at Matt's expression. "I'm sorry, bro..." the rest of his apology was drowned out by peals of laughter. Tom tried to stop, but every time he looked at Matt, he broke into fresh gales.

"This isn't funny." Matt pulled off his shirt and wrung it out. "I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"I know. " Tom said "But you look so funny!" He held onto the wall, laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

"What's so funny?" Obviously tired of waiting for either Matt or Tom to come out, Jeff had come in to investigate. He raised his eyebrows and the sight of Matt soaked, pouring water out of his shoes while Tom was leaning against the shower wall, naked, holding his sides.

"Tommy busted a pipe." Matt squeezed water from both his socks and threw them aside. "Dammit, I got water everywhere." Even his pants pockets were filled with water. He started emptying them onto the floor.

"Y'know, Matt, I really am sorry, but don't you think that's it unfair that Jeff is the only person who isn't wet?" Tommy finally stopped laughing enough and looked at his brothers.

"D'you remember how you broke that pipe?" Matt asked trying to get as much water out of his trousers as he could. He looked ridiculous, standing there in his underwear.

"Yeah, I do." Tom reached for the knob. "Grab him!"

"Matty, what are you..." Jeff's eyes widened when he realized what Matt had planned. "Fuck that, Imma gettin' outta here."

Jeff ran for the door, but he was blocked by Tom.

"Oh crap!" Jeff turned and there was Matt, now completely naked, an evil grin on his face.

"You do have a choice.." Matt's eyes shone with anticipation.

"Oh yeah?" Jeff pouted, hands on hips.

"Clothes on or off." Matt and Tom backed Jeff toward the stalls. Like Matt, Jeff hadn't brought a change of clothing.

"Tommy..." Jeff whined

"You said you wanted our first time as a couple to be special." Tom answered "And since neither Tiffany's office nor the closet was special enough for you, it's either here or in the middle of the ring."

"I meant romantic. Y'know, like underneath the Hollywood sign, or at the top of the Eiffel Tower, not in the shower." Jeff backpedaled.

"Aren't showers romantic?" Tom asked. Matt shrugged. "Amy and I used to do it all the time in the shower."

"Not at the arena, though." Jeff said defiantly.

"Jeffers' has a point." Tom said

"See?" Jeff stuck his tongue out at Matt.

"But I'm too horny to care." With a triumphant yell, Tom slung Jeff over his shoulder and carried him, protesting, into the steaminess.

"Hey, Matty." Tom shouted over Jeff's yells as Tom quickly stripped him down.

"What bro?"

"You're quite welcome to join us." This was followed by Jeff's yells suddenly being cut off. Something had been stuck in his mouth.

Matt shrugged, then came over to the pair, whose mouths were locked together. If they'd both worn braces, they might never come apart. At Matt's approach. Tom and Jeff separated, only to pull Matt into a three-way kiss.

"Uh, aren't the guys gonna need the showers soon?" Jeff asked, briefly pulling away from the others.

"They might, if there wasn't an out of order sign on the door." Tom answered "Didn't you hear... a pipe just exploded, and" looking down "I think a couple more might go soon." He knelt on the slippery floor and took both Matt and Jeff's semi-hard cocks into his mouth, sucking them both to full erectness.

The feeling of Tom's tongue as well as each other's slick members rubbing against each other was intense. Tom reached behind him and turned on the water, hoping to drown out their moans. It didn't help a whole lot, as the group of wrestlers who were leaning against the wall, listening to every grunt, moan, and gasp would attest to.

"Damn! Sounds like the water main ain't the only thing that went up." Shelton Benjamin whispered.

"Ten bucks says one of them comes out wearing a wrong piece of clothing." Charlie Haas replied

"You're on." They shook hands and went back to listening.

In the shower, Tom suddenly had a devious idea. Letting both their cocks fall out, he grinned at his two brothers. "Let's see which one of you comes first... whoever does, loses."

"What does the winner get?" Matt asked

"My ass." Tom answered "The loser gets my dick shoved in theirs."

Matt laughed. "I got this one. Sorry Jeffro, it might be my only chance."

Jeff pouted.

Tom grabbed their dicks, one to a hand, and began stroking. Slowly at first, then gradually picking up the tempo until his hands were a blur, going up and down their swollen penises.

Matt focused on anything he could that would classify as "unsexy thoughts": Big Dick Johnson, the film he had to watch in high school that had old people making love, the one time he caught his mom shaving her legs. Jeff tried an opposite approach... he started talking sexy, hoping to throw Matt off.

"Hey, Matty..." he mewled

"Huh?" Matt's eyes snapped open, driving away the unsexy thoughts.

"Remember your first time with Amy?" Jeff smirked "How you thought I was asleep in the bed next to you. Well, I wasn't."

Matt's eyes widened. That had been the hottest sex he'd ever had. If Jeff had heard...

"Tommy, you should've been there. The way those two went at it, it would make a nun horny." Jeff said

Tom looked up, from the way both their cocks were responding, it seemed that Jeff's strategy was working. Matt seemed to be getting harder.

"Ohh, Matty, I want that hard cock of yours inside me." Jeff adopted a falsetto that sounded almost completely unlike Amy. "Fuck me, Matthew Moore Hardy!"

Jeff started moaning, much like Amy had when Matt had finally plundered her pussy.

"Oh yesss... fuck... do it to me..." Jeff mimicked Matt's urgent pleas.

"Oh, God..." Matt thought. Just reminiscing about that night was bringing him dangerously close to the edge. Not necessarily about the woman he was with, but the intense feelings she'd brought out in him was too much.

"No fair, Jeff..." Matt moaned "You're cheating."

"All's fair in sex and war." Jeff purred "Oh Amy, I'm gonna... can I... please, baby... ahhhh!" Jeff's impersonation of Matt was a little better.

"Fuck!" Matt screamed. The last moan from Jeff had been too much and he came hard, splattering the wall over Tom's shoulder.

"Wow, just like last time, only it didn't land in my hair." Tom said "Sorry, dude, but you lose. Tonight, that tight ass of yours is mine. As for you, lover, you finally get to top me."

Jeff gasped. This was going to be a first for him, since he'd been a bottom all his life. Just ask the guys in the locker room. The thought of his dick inside his partner made his whole frame shudder. He exploded seconds later. Not nearly as much, or as far, but it was still an awesome orgasm.

"I wonder if anyone will believe me if I say I was fixing the plumbing." Tom dressed quickly and unlocked the door.

"Sorry, about that. Had a bit of a mess to clean up." Tom watched the other men push into the locker room, more than one of them looking like they needed a cold shower.

Thoughts of what was going to happen later that night made his heart race. "Easy." Tom said, slowing his breathing down. "No good getting overly excited." He leaned against a wall, stilling the X-rated thoughts running through his mind. Tonight was going to be fun, that was for sure.

That night, things did get really hot and sweaty in their hotel room. Jeff proved to be just as good as a top as he was a bottom, Tom displayed his incredible staying power, and Matt had a repeat performance of that day in the locker room many months ago, culminating with six (you do the math) of the biggest, mind-blowingest, ball-drainingest, porn star-like cum shots.

"Wow!" Matt sighed, finally starting to go soft. "Thanks, guys."

"Mmmm... " Jeff had curled up in Tom's arms. "You were incredible, Tommy."

"You weren't so bad yourself. " Tom petted Jeff's head.

"What about me?" Matt sulked

"Dude, we may have to bring you along more often." Tom winked "Even though you tired me out."

"You? I did all the work!" Jeff cuddled closer.

"But I'm old dude. I can't fuck like I'm eighteen any more." Tom chuckled.

They fell asleep in each others arms, but were rudely awakened by the sound of breaking glass, followed by an ominous crackling noise.

"What the...?" Tom sniffed the air. He recognized the smoke smell immediately. "Oh, shit!"

"Matt, Jeff, get up!" Tom ran to the bedroom door. He opened it and a cloud of acrid smoke entered the bedroom. In the second before he closed the door, he saw the fire.

"Tommy, what is it?" Jeff groaned, then suddenly coughed.

"We got a fire. Matt, get your ass up!" Tom slugged him hard enough to bruise his arm.

"What's going on?" Matt slurred

"We gotta get out of here." Tom was already half-dressed. The sound of the fire alarm soon drowned out his voice. He grabbed his keys, and wallet from the table. Almost as an afterthought, he tucked Lizard into his shirt. Well, not an afterthought, really. He did it when he was Jeff do the same with Bunny.

"How?" Jeff said, nervousness starting to creep into his tone. "If the fire's out there and we're stuck in here..."

"I'll be right back." Tom ran into the en suite bathroom, grabbing several towels on the way. Smoke had just started to seep under the door. He quickly soaked the towels in the sink, handing one to Matt and one to Jeff, now both dressed and looking very nervous.

"You know what to do?" Tom asked

They nodded. Gil had been very diligent in training his sons for what to do in case of a fire.

"It's not that far to the door. Just take a deep breath and run." Tom put the wet towel over his head.

Tom went to the door and cautiously placed his hand against it. Warm, but not too bad.

"Okay, let's see how bad it is!" Tom opened the door a crack and surveyed. It wasn't as bad as it could be, but still a fire was no place for a Hardy to be, unless it was in the back field, surrounded by marshmallows.

"I think we can make it." Tom said, re-closing the door. "I'll go first. Jeff, count to three then follow, Matt you do the same after Jeff goes. That way, we're not running into each other. Stay low and remember don't panic."

"Too late." Jeff whispered

"Jeff, we're gonna get outta here. Trust me. Ready."

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

TBC

_Uh-oh, it looks like someone doesn't approve! The heat will be on in the next chapter!_


	9. We Didn't Start The Fire

We Didn't Start The Fire

"...And police are still investigating what caused a fire at a downtown hotel that caused the deaths of three brothers staying there. The Fire Marshall's office has yet to release any official word, but it is believed that the deadly blaze started in the room belonging to three members of World Wrestling Entertainment. It is not known whether it is believed that they had anything to do with it at this time. Damage is estimated at three-quarters of a million dollars..."

"I hope we're not going to be expected to pay for that." Tom said, huddled in several warm blankets.

"M-m-me n-n-n-neither." Jeff's teeth were chattering.

Having barely escaped with their lives, the Hardy brothers were camped out in a nearby shelter. The only injuries they suffered was mild smoke inhalation and a bit of singed fur when Jeff almost dropped Bunny while fleeing.

The adrenaline rush was starting to wear off, hence the chattering teeth. Nothing more exciting that barely escaping from a burning building, although it's not something most people want to do on a daily basis.

"Well, at least we're alive." Matt stated

"True. But I'm still screwed." Tom responded "I've still got to drive four hours to get to a show for which I have no wrestling gear. Thanks to whomever, all my stuff got barbecued in the fire."

"Don't you have a spare outfit?" Jeff huddled under the blankets.

"Not really." Tom answered "Besides, this was a short tour. I figured my gear would get me through two shows, then I could do laundry."

"And we didn't bring anything." Matt said, sympathizing.

"Except Bunny." Jeff snuggled closer.

Tom suddenly yawned loudly. "I gotta crash." He curled up as tightly as possible. "Wake me up in three hours."

Considering he was using a plastic chair as a bed, he dozed off rather quickly.

"Matty?" Jeff whispered

"What Jeffers?" Matt answered back, also in a quiet tone.

"I'm scared. What if the fire was meant for us?" Jeff asked.

"It probably was." Matt said "Didn't you hear the TV? The reporter said they thought the fire had started in our room. Tom said he heard a crash a few minutes before the smoke woke him up."

"Why, Matty? Who'd wanna hurt us?" Jeff whimpered

"It was probably started by someone who has a problem with you and Tom being together." Matt answered

"Why?" Jeff repeated "We're not hurting anyone."

"No matter what you do, there will always be people who disagree and some of them are just real intolerant." Matt said "You're gonna hafta watch yourself from now on."

"But what if he comes after us again?" Jeff's eyes darted around the room like he was expecting the arsonist to jump out.

"Don't worry Jeff." Despite the excitement, Matt's eyelids were also getting heavy. "I'm sure everything will work out. We'll talk about this later."

Three-plus hours later, Tom was on the road. He had one show to go to before the next television taping, which was just fine with him. He'd have time to get home and at least get a few changes of clothes before flying down to Mobile for what should prove to be a very interesting performance.

Matt and Jeff were not with him. Vince requested a clean bill of health from Dr. Fitzpatrick before he'd allow Jeff to come back, even part-time, so they were visiting the good doctor for what they both hoped would be the last time. Jeff had improved considerably since he'd tried to slit his wrists in Tom's bathroom. Hopefully, the fire had not caused any sort of setback. Matt didn't see anything off with Jeff, but then again he wasn't a shrink.

While he was able to get enough clothes to last him the rest of his road trip, wrestling attire posed a different problem. The only pair of cargo pants that were still usable as wrestling gear had gone up with the rest of his travel items. The other three pairs had all for one reason or another been discarded. One had one of the legs cut off when Tom had cracked his kneecap, and the other two had just worn out.

While he was wondering who in the locker room might have something he could fit into, his cell rang. It was his GM.

"'Sup, Tiffany?" He asked,

"Glad I caught you." She said, sounding frazzled. "We have a bit of a situation here."

"Let me guess. The locals aren't too happy about having an incestuous gay man in their fair city." Tom shook his head at the intolerance of it all.

"You could say that. I've spent most of my day dealing with people dressed in bed sheets." Tiffany replied "I thought the KKK was dead."

"So did I?" Tom responded "So where do we stand?"

"I need you to do me a big favor. I need you to recant everything you said last week." Tiffany exhaled

"What do you mean 'everything'?" Tom asked suspiciously.

"I mean everything. The proposal, the gay angle, you and Evan, the whole thing. I know it's a lot..."

"I'll say. What'd you do? Tell them it was a story line?" As soon as he asked, Tom regretted it.

"Well... kinda." Tiffany replied

Tom suddenly turned the wheel hard to the right; pulling into the parking lot of a disused drive-in movie theater.

"You what?" Ignoring the honks of the drivers he'd cut off, Tom slumped down in his seat, rubbing his forehead.

"Look, I wouldn't ask if I had any other option." Tiffany answered "But the office has been receiving hate mail by the bag since you decided to be so open about yourself."

"You think you got problems? I damn near got barbecued in my own hotel room!" Tom retorted. "This is supposed to be 2009. What happened to love thy fellow man?"

"I don't think that applies in this part of the country." Tiffany answered "Tom, I really need to know that you'll do this."

"Do I have a choice?" Tom sighed

"Honestly?... no." Tiffany stated

"Okay. Consider it done." Tom answered

"Thank-you." Tiffany sounded relieved when she hung up. "He said he'd do it."

"Thanks, Tiff." Evan answered "You're a life saver."

"I don't see what the problem is?" Tiffany added

"The problem is I don't like my personal life being made a public spectacle. In case you missed it, that asshole outed me last week. Damn, my parents don't even know!" Slamming the door behind him, Evan walked the corridors nervously. Tom better do what Tiffany asked, or Evan would make him pay.

Tiffany paced her office, feeling just the tiniest bit guilty about having lied to Tom. There was no delegation from the KKK, no hate mail, no nothing. The only people who had a problem with the entire idea were Evan and herself.

Tom sat in the parking lot for several minutes, trying to figure out how he was going to basically admit that everything he'd said and done was a lie, even though it wasn't. Then there was Jeff to think about. How would he react if he heard his soon-to-be life partner admit in front of the world that his love was a sham?

"Well, I should at least warn him." Tom mumbled, making one of the most difficult decisions of the past ten minutes.

"Hey, Jeffro, how's it hangin'?"

"Hey, Tommy, about seven and a half, I think." Jeff answered, drawing stares from Matt and Shannon.

"Mmm." Tom grunted "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Not much... Matty 'n Shanny 'n I are gonna got eat, then Imma gonna watch ECW and see my lover kick some serious ass!" Jeff answered

Tom's heart fell to his shoes. "Jeffro, baby, could you not watch the show tonight... please?"

It sounded like laughter in the background. "Gee, Tommy, I wish I could, but it's a little late to return the tickets."

Tom gasped. They were gonna be at the show?!

"Okay, I guess I'll see you there." Tom swallowed.

"Is something wrong, Tommy?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Jeffro, can you promise that you won't take anything that happens tonight too hard?" Tom whispered

"Whaddaya mean... Tommy, what's going on?" Jeff demanded, getting concerned looks from his car-mates.

"Promise me, Jeff." With an extra edge in his voice, Tom repeated his demand. With a little more whining, Jeff agreed.

"Thank-you, bro." Tom breathed loudly enough for everyone in the other car to hear. "Just know I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy." As loving as he sounded, Jeff's heart and his tongue seemed to switch places.

"I'll see you at the show. I'll take you for a romantic night out after?"

"Ooh... I can't wait." Jeff squealed

"Me neither." Tom said "Byeeee."

"Bye-bye." Jeff hung up and sighed, hugging the phone to his chest. "Tommy really loves me."

"I hope Jeff still loves me after tonight." Tom stared at his own phone, a different emotion hitting his psyche.

Upon his arrival at the arena, Tom looked around quizzically. Based upon what Tiffany had told him, Tom was expecting picket lines, burning crosses, and general chaos. There was nothing out of the ordinary, which led him to believe that he'd been had.

"Damn that Tiffany!" Tom swore "Why the fuck couldn't that bitch tell me the truth?"

"What bitch? What truth?" Big Ezekiel Jackson had overheard Tom's rant.

"Our esteemed General Manager." Tom answered "I was lead to believe that there was a huge outcry over my announcement last week."

"Not from anyone in the back." Zeke responded "'Cept for..."

"C'mon, Big Man, don't keep me hangin'." Tom begged. "I think I already know, but..."

"Maybe it's coincidence, but Bourne's been talking trash about you to anyone who'll listen."

"You think he'd actually be able to convince Tiffany to pull this crap?" Tom asked

"Maybe... she's had a thing for Bourne since she arrived."

This was news to Tom. His impressions of the Tiffany/Evan scenario were completely backwards if Zeke was accurate in his assessment.

"Friends with benefits, eh? She in her office?" Anger was quickly replacing peaceful thoughts with those that involved pain, blood, and sharp objects.

"Think so?"

"Later, dude."

"Tom, you didn't hear this from me."

He nodded agreement and stormed into the building. It didn't take long to find the General Manager's office. Hoping she was in, he kicked the door open. She wasn't at her desk, but Tom wasn't giving up. He heard muffled sounds coming from the closet. He stood up to it and was within an eyelash of yanking the door open when he heard something that made his blood boil. It was Evan's voice.

"Oh, Tiffany... " He moaned loud enough for Tom, as well as half the arena to hear. "That's incredible!"

"You weren't so bad yourself." Tom recognized the voice of his boss. "But you could've held back. I mean, I barely got warmed up."

"Sorry, but I haven't gotten head like that in months."

"What do you mean?"

"Tom was terrible at it. Oh, I mean I came, but most times I felt I had to just so he'd stop." Evan answered

There were only three things that really pissed Tom off: being lied to, being dumped in a letter, and being told that his lovemaking wasn't up to par. Evan had done all three. Therefore, he felt no guilt in ripping the closet door off the hinges and glaring at the pair.

"Which one of you is going to explain what the hell is going on?" Tom balled his hands into fists.

"Tom, this isn't what you think..." Tiffany frantically tried to get herself put back together.

"Okay, it is what I heard. Oh Tiffany!" Tom mocked Evan's groans of pleasure.

Evan turned beet red.

"You know, I believed you." Tom crossed his arms. "I honestly thought that you were doing what's best for the company, but now I see where your loyalties lie."

"It's not like that." Tiffany stepped out, Evan close behind.

"Then tell me how it is." Tom leaned against the desk, blocking their escape. "Go on, explain to me why you'd take what little happiness I have in this life away from me by making me go out there and lie to the fans, lie to my friends, and lie to the one man I truly love."

"Tommy, listen..." Evan stepped forward, but Tom cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Evan, you say one more word to me and I will knock your teeth out." Tom responded

"You..." Was the first and only word out of Evan's mouth before Tom's fist struck him. He flopped backwards, landing on a leather sofa.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tiffany screamed

"No... what the hell is wrong with you?" Tom retorted

He stormed out of the office, grumbling loudly.

"You better deal with this." Evan was nursing his sore jaw and didn't particularly want to listen to his irate General Manager. "Or we're through."

That was all it took for Evan to run out of her office. He'd finally scored with the girl of his dreams, and now that he had her he wasn't going to let an angry ex ruin it.

"You seen Tom?" He asked everyone in his path. They all pointed in the same direction... deep into the bowels of the arena. When he ran out of people to ask, he followed a trail of broken crates, holes in walls until he reached a dead end. It was the boiler room. The door was open, with a large boot print in the middle. Even over the machinery, Evan could still here the sounds of screaming.

Evan opened the door, cautiously peeking inside in case another fist was going to be heading his way. He had no idea how Tiffany expected him to 'deal with it', but he had to less his dick see no action, except for his own, for a long time.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Evan barely dodged a paint can thrown at him.

"Dude, calm down. Tiffany wants us to work this out..." Evan jumped aside when a wrench came hurting toward his head.

"Both of you can go to hell!" Tom shouted from across the room. Even from that distance, his aim was deadly. Evan learned this when in the span of seconds, he had to avoid a hammer, three screwdrivers, and the blade of a circular saw, the last missing him by less than two inches.

"Just what the fuck is your problem, man?" Evan demanded

"Like you don't know." Tom punctuated this with tossing a plastic chair across the floor. Evan kicked it aside with ease.

"C'mon, it's not like you've never been dumped before!" Evan retorted "Have you?"

"Evan, you don't fucking get it, do you?" Another hammer flew at him. Evan prayed that the toolbox wasn't too well stocked.

"Get what?" Evan repeated

"Never mind. If you're too dense to understand, then I'm not going to bother any more. Go back to fucking the boss and pretending that we never happened." Tom looked around for something else to throw and, finding nothing, vented in the next best way possible... he punched a steam pipe, cracking it and sending clouds of scalding vapor into the room.

"Uh, Tom..." Evan tried looking through the fog.

"What now? Just go away!" Tom walked through the clouds, a menacing expression on his face. Evan walked backwards, trying to find the door. He'd never seen Tom like this and it was scary.

"Fuck, Hardy, I'm trying to apologize, okay." Evan suddenly blurted out. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You think that will make everything better? You're sorry." Tom repeated the words.

"Yes, I am." Evan replied "I really am."

"Maybe you are and maybe you are just sayin' that so Tiffany will put out, but" Tom glared at him, fists clenched, his whole body tense with adrenaline. "it ain't fooling me one bit. The best thing to do is tell that whore everything's fine with us, but you better stay the fuck away from me, Jeff, and the rest of my family."

"Tom, please..."

"Now, if you'll get the hell outta my face, I have a promo to prepare. You better hope Jeff doesn't dump me or the consequences for bothering my family will be the least of your problems."

"Are you threatening me?" Even with an X-tremely pissed off Hardy staring him down, Evan still found the cajones to be his normal cocky self.

"Y'know that little stunt at my hotel?"

Evan looked at Tom, his eyes knowing what Tom was going to say next. "Tom, you wouldn't?"

"I would." Tom growled ferally

Evan took off, his feet slapping the concrete floors. Barreling past his co-workers, he sought sanctuary in Tiffany's office. She looked up from her work.

"Is everything fine?" She asked. Evan's expression should've already told her what she needed to know.

"Yeah, great, wonderful, awesome." Sarcasm was evident in Evan's vocal tone. "He as much threatened to tell the police I set the fire at his hotel if I ever came near him."

"But you did." Tiffany said

"That's irrelevant." Evan shouted "You and I are the only people who know. And you better hope that Tom doesn't rat me out, 'coz I ain't goin' down alone."

"If you'd actually been able to do the job right, we wouldn't be having this discussion." Tiffany glared

"What I don't get is why you want him dead in the first place."

"Don't worry about me, Evan." Tiffany came across and brushed her fingers along the side of his face. "I have my reasons. Now be a good boy and make sure that plan B is ready."

Evan's eyes lit up. "Yes ma'am."

"Men. They're so easy to control." Once Evan had left, Tiffany returned to her work.

"Please welcome my guest at this time... he says he's 'the future' of ECW... Tom Hardy!"

Like last week, Tom's promo was coming as a part of an interview segment with Josh Mathews. He came out to cheers, with some boos and other rude comments.

"Fun week, huh?" Matthews asked

"You could say that." Tom answered "There's nothing like escaping from a fire in your hotel room to make to thankful for what you have..."

"But how do you respond to those who say you're going to hell anyway, so why not burn right now?"

"You know, after eight years under George W. Bush, the worst president in history, I'd thought I'd seen everything, but I guess not. It might almost be funny if it wasn't so pathetic..."

"But, this is incest, right? I mean, you proposed to your own brother right here last week."

Tom looked out over the crowd, hoping to at least see Jeff before he said what he'd promised Tiffany he would. Not to disappoint, there he was, front row, with Matt on one side, Shannon Moore on the other and he looked like the happiest man in the world.

"Well?" Josh prodded.

"Considering for the first thirty-five years of my life, I didn't even know that Jeff existed. I mean, I was in the crowd the night he made his debut. But I was just another star-struck fan. How was I to know what would transpire fifteen years later?"

"But you knew you were gay, right?"

"No. Did you know you were straight at that age?" Tom retorted

"No, sir. Hell, I still don't know." Josh replied "And I have a wife... how irresponsible is that?" This brought a few titters from the crowd.

"C'mon, say it." Tiffany gritted her teeth, watching the interview backstage.

"Josh, seriously. I was approached today by someone very high up. At least in ECW. Tiffany, would you come out here please. You wanted me to clear the air, so I'd like to do it in front of you."

Tiffany bounced out, showing off her considerable assets.

"Come on in. I won't hurt you." Tom held open the ring ropes while awaiting her arrival.

Tiffany entered the ring, keeping a distance from Tom.

"Now, before I go any further, would you mind telling me, everyone watching, and the love of my life who happens to be sitting in the front row... hiya Jeffro..." Tom waved "exactly what your problem is?"

"As I explained to you, we have received sacks of hate mail over this..."

"Bullshit." Tom muttered

"Excuse me?" Tiffany fluttered her eyebrows.

"You heard me. Bullshit. I made a few calls. There was no outcry... no hate mail... there wasn't even one person in a sheet complaining, much less a whole Klan." Tom bent over slightly. "In fact, there were only two people who had a problem with this: my ex Evan Bourne, and yes, we were a couple regardless of what he's been saying on his blog, and you!"

Some of the crowd started booing. Most of the fans were still a little stunned.

"This is not some story line, this is my fuckin' life we're talking about here." Tom shouted "And what gives you the right to tell me how to live it..."

"I'll tell you what gives me the right!" Tiffany grabbed the mic from Mathews. "In case you have forgotten, you work for me... you do what I tell you to do, say what I tell you to say, and act how I demand you act. Yes, I give you a little more room than either Raw or Smackdown, but that's only because our fans demand it. But you went too far."

"Too far? Too far!!" Tom repeated "Lady, I'll show you too far."

"Shut it! You're hanging on to your job by a thread right now and if you lay one hand on me, you'll be at the welfare office in the morning!" Tiffany poked Tom's chest as if that was needed. "I have no problem with the fact you're gay... hell, I think half my locker room is, and I sure as hell don't have a problem with you loving whomever, but a little discretion was all I ask. Dammit, I was embarrassed watching your little spectacle last week, and I probably wasn't the only one."

Tom shrugged

"You asked me to come out here and lie to everyone. And you're lying now. Y'know, if this was only about me, it would be an easy decision to make." Tom smirked "But it isn't... Jeff, would you mind?"

Jeff hopped the barricade and rolled into the ring. Tom greeted him with a deep kiss. The fans hooted and hollered, and most of it seemed to be positive.

"Enough." Tiffany actually had the guts to push them apart. "This is sick! Jeff is your fuckin' brother."

"I don't have a problem with this. Jeff, how do you feel about it?"

Jeff thought. He looked at Tom, then at Tiffany, then back at Tom. "Like you said, we weren't brothers for the first thirty-odd years of our lives, so I don't really think of us that way now. I'm happy to be the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with, and to hell with everyone else."

"You see, given the choice between working for a smarmy intolerant bitch like you and spending years of happiness with my man, there's no contest... I'll take Jeffers any day."

"I told you what you had to do and I expect you to do it or else..." Tiffany poked Tom in the chest again. Once was fine, but the second time you can expect to lose a finger.

"Or else what?" Tom twisted it. Tiffany screamed in pain.

The crowd gasped, anticipating Tom laying a beat down on the ECW general manager.

Even Jeff seemed a little nervous.

"Tommy, chill dude." Jeff stepped in. "Let her go."

Reluctantly, Tommy let her finger go. Jeff backed his brother into a corner and held his hands in front of him in a stop motion.

"Why'd you stop me?" Tom demanded

"Let me deal with this... you still have a job." Jeff gave him another deep kiss then, while Tom was wondering exactly what Jeff meant by letting him deal with it, clotheslined Tiffany right out of her bra. Effortlessly, he jumped to the top and swantoned on top of her prone form.

While she writhed on the ground, Tom stood over her. "That's what I think of intolerant people like you. " He said, helping her to her feet.

"Tom, I..." If she thought Tom was going to save her, she was wrong. Her face met the mat again from a Twist of Fate seconds later.

"Consider that my letter of resignation." Tom shouted to her prone form. "C'mon Jeff, let's gets the hell outta here."

TBC

_So know you know who did it and why, but what now??? Will Tom and Jeff be able to "live happily ever after" or will Tom's ex-mate and ex-boss try to separate them._


	10. It's A Nice Day For

It's A Nice Day For...

"I can't believe you did that!" Matt shook his head

"I can't either." Tom answered, reaching for the wine bottle on the table. To his disgust, it was empty. "But sometimes, a guy's gotta grow a set."

"Mmm... I think it was very brave." Jeff rubbed Tom's back.

"I hope you still think that once the money runs out." Tom replied

"I'm not worried." Jeff winked at Matt, who smiled.

"That's cool. I can worry enough for the two of us." Tom signalled for the waitress to bring another bottle.

"No, I'm serious. I'm hoping to go back to work on Friday. I make my big return to Smackdown." Jeff ignored the incredulous look he got from Tom. "I can't wait." He rubbed his palms together

"I hope Teddy Long is a little more tolerant than Tiffany was." Tom said

"I've already talked to him. Nothing is gonna be said on-air about the two of us." Jeff responded "They've got me working a program with Rey."

"On the road to reclaiming your Intercontinental title, I see." Tom raised his recently-filled glass to his mouth.

"Yeah... Jericho's got it now." Jeff didn't seem happy about that, but it was a head office decision. That title has been vacant more times than a room at the Bates motel.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that both you and Matt will get your titles back soon."

"I just wanna get back in the ring." Matt added "Titles be damned for now."

"Amen to that." Tom agreed, raising his glass. "When do you leave?"

"I got two days to get this hot bod ready for public viewing." Jeff puffed his chest out.

"You haven't set foot in a gym in months, little bro." Matt laughed "I don't think two days will help."

"Oh, I dunno." Tom looked him up and down. "I'm sure I could whip him into shape. Hell, it's not like I got anything better to do."

"True, bro." Jeff snuggled against Tom's arm. "But at least we'll be able to spend more time together."

"Uh, yeah, sure. If you don't mind people trying to kill us, or paparazzi trying to take photos of us at all hours, not being able to go out in public without being harassed, or stuff like that." Tom answered "I'm kidding." He added, when Jeff turned on his forlorn lost puppy face.

"Anyway, here's dessert." Matt changed the topic of conversation when three huge pieces of triple-chocolate cake with fudge icing and chocolate cheesecake ice cream were brought to their table.

"Mmmm..." Jeff dove in.

"Jeff, you'll need two weeks to burn that off." Tom scolded. Just thinking about how rich it was made his jeans feel tight in the waist.

"So? There'll just be more of me to love." Jeff responded "Now eat."

"Yes, dear." Tom sighed, taking a big bite out of the sweet treat.

Jeff looked at Tom, trying hard not to give the surprise away. Tom chewed twice, then his expression changed. He chewed again, and then pulled out a small foil packet.

"What the heck is this?" He asked "I haven't gotten money in a piece of cake since I was ten."

"I dunno." Jeff answered "Why don't you open it?"

Tom tore open the foil package and his eyes lit up. "Oh Jeffro, you shouldn't have!"

"You proposed to me; I just wanted to make it official."

Tom held up a twisted gold ring, complete with two large stones in the middle. They didn't look like diamonds, but Tom was no expert in gemology.

"They're our Zodiac birthstones." Jeff explained, "The bigger of the two is a diamond for aries and the smaller is a sapphire for Virgo. I bought myself the same only the size of the stones is reversed on mine."

"Wow, Jeff, I dunno what to say." Tom wiped a tear from his eye.

"You don't have to say anything. You said enough when you told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me." Jeff put his ring on his finger and admired it. Tom tried his ring on and was shocked when it fit perfectly.

"I measured your finger one night while you were asleep." Matt explained

"I hope that's all you measured." Tom responded, eliciting a little giggle out of Jeff.

"I guess this means you really are serious about being with me."

"I love you, Tommy. I always will." Jeff curled against Tom's arm again.

"Jeff, I think we're grossing out Matt." Tom pushed Jeff aside so he could resume his dessert, hopefully without any more surprises.

Matt laughed, reaching for the bottle. "You're not, don't worry."

"And even if we were, Matty would just ask to join in, right dude?"

Matt blushed.

Two hours, and three more bottles of wine, later.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome." Matt looked at his watch and yawned.

"More like we've overstayed my credit limit." Tom reached for his wallet, but Jeff slapped his hand.

"No! Bad Tommy!" He scolded him.

"What?"

"You will not be paying for dinner tonight." Jeff answered sharply.

"But this was my idea." Tom whimpered

"Paying for it is my idea." Jeff answered "No, don't even think about reaching for your wallet again, or I will spank you right here." He tried to look stern, but Matt's half-smile and Tom's sheepish grin made him break into a fit of laughter.

"I think he's serious." Matt answered

"I hope he is." Tom replied, slyly winking at Jeff.

Without any more 'incidents', they returned to the hotel.

"Don't get into too much trouble, okay." Matt pleaded

"We'll try not to. Are you sure you don't wanna come up for a nightcap?" Tom offered

"Nah, you two need some time." Matt said "I'll meet you for breakfast." With those words, he turned in.

Jeff and Tom were all over each other the second the door was closed.

"I hope no one decides to smoke us out again." Tom looked at the window nervously.

"I doubt they'd be able to find us." Jeff answered "I changed your booking."

"Huh? How'd you do that?"

"Never mind. Just make sure that if you sign for anything, you use your given name." Jeff led Tom over to the large bed.

"I still don't get it."

"Dude, Andrew Baker... you remember him?" Jeff gave him an expression of impatience combined with one of lust, and pushed him onto the bed, pouncing a second later.

"Aren't we supposed to wait until after we get married to do this?" Tom asked

"Fuck, no." Jeff paused from unbuttoning Tom's shirt. "After we're married, we'll just be doing this a lot more."

"True." Tom's thoughts wandered when Jeff licked down the middle of his chest. "Are you gonna take my last name or am I gonna take yours? It might get people off our backs if you become Jeff Baker."

"I like Tom Hardy better." Jeff looked up, his eyes clearly wondering why Tom would worry about something like this right now.

"We'll talk later." Tom reclaimed Jeff's mouth with his own. He knew what Jeff wanted, and it wasn't a discussion about surnames.

Their tongues danced magically around each other's mouths. For all their differences, Tom and Jeff were a perfect fit, physically. Throw Matt into the mix, and things had the tendency to get too hot for even Springer.

"Mmmmmmmm." Jeff sighed, licking Tom's upper lip softly. Tom giggled. This was one of his sensitive spots.

Tom's fingers teased their way under Jeff's shirt, rubbing his back, tickling his ribs, toying with his nipples. Jeff arched his back when Tom squeezed them both.

"Too much?" Tom asked

"A little." Jeff hissed.

"Okay. Let me make it better." The shirt was quickly removed and Tom began licking Jeff's nipples, making them erect, first the right then the left. Jeff's hiss of pain soon softened into a mewl of pleasure.

"Tommy, you're wonderful." Jeff sighed, once again arching up but this time in pleasure.

"I learned from the best." Tom continued teasing Jeff's torso, licking each of the semi-well defined muscles of his six pack.

Saving the best for last, Tom swirled his tongue around Jeff's belly button, flicking his tongue against the barbell piercing and gently tugginh on it. Jeff groaned again, confusing Tom. Nipple pinching, no, barbell tugging, yes? He mentally filed this away in his "Things-to-ask-Jeff-about-later" file.

His fingers slipped inside the waistband of his jeans and to his delight, he found Jeff only wearing a midnight blue thong. Tom wondered if this was one of the edible garments Jeff said he'd bought for that special occasion. Tom also was curious as to what Jeff would do on a not-so-special occasion? Hit him in the head with a baseball bat???

Tugging the snap of Jeff's jeans, open Tom was rewarded with the sight of Jeff's manhood, pressing tightly against his underwear, which were not, to Tom's disappointment, of the consumable variety. "Oh, well, maybe next time." He thought

"What's that, lover?" Jeff moaned, half-opening his eyes.

"Nothing." Tom continued to swirl his tongue in and around Jeff's navel, while pulling down his constricting clothing. "Just lay back and enjoy."

"Ohhhh, I will." Jeff gasped when Tom's tongue found that special place just behind his balls. "But you gotta take let me take care of you too, dude. You can't hog all the fun!"

"Shhh... let's talk, more orgasm!" Tom growled, lifting Jeff's legs and probing his pucker with his tongue.

Jeff clenched, it felt so good.

"Tommy..." Jeff's thoughts started to slide into one incomprensible mess. "Oh my God... I love you... that feels so fuckin' good!" His thighs started to quiver and he tightened them around Tom's head. The pressure was always mildly uncomfortable for Tom, but the reaction he got from Jeff far outweighed any discomfort he felt.

"What did I tell you about talking?" Tom tried to sound domineering, but he could never take that role with Jeff. Now Matt, that was another story.

"Sorry." Jeff purred softly.

"Once you've nutted, then we can talk." Tom replied, continuing his stimulation of Jeff's hole. When he felt that Jeff had enough of that, he worked his magic on Jeff's balls and shaft, bringing more groans, purrs, and even a definitely meow out of him. Tom's brow furrowed.

"Meow?" He asked, raising his head. "Did you just meow?"

"Uh... no?" Jeff stuttered

"Oh." Tom answered "Are you sure? I coulda sworn I heard a meow. You know my feelings on beastiality."

"Tommy, don't you trust me?" Jeff whispered

"I trust you... I know I've compared you to a cat before, but I hope you're not showing another side of your personality. You know how long it took for me to get used to Itchweeed." Tom shrugged, then went back down on Jeff.

"Tommy... please... inside me." Jeff whined

"Fuck, you're demanding. Next thing you'll want me to shoot my wad inside you." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Please." Jeff repeated

Tom continued to work Jeff's erection with his mouth while he prepared himself.

"You ready?" He asked

"Dude..." Jeff panted

"Okay." Tom stood, naked and hard, and slung Jeff's legs over his shoulder. "Ready for re-entry..." Tom plunged inside him, and Jeff squealed loudly.

Feeling Tom inside him was awesome. Even more so since it was the man who would soon be his husband. He'd fucked alot, especially recently, and these by far were the most erotic experiences of his young life.

"Cum with me." Tom gasped, thrusting his hips deep, matching them with his hand on Jeff's cock. "Please." Now it was Tom's turn to beg.

"Yeah, baby, just tell me when." Jeff gasped, bearing down hard. Tom's eyes bulged from the tightness and he started to shoot.

"Now." He gasped, quickening his stroking.

Jeff's chest heaved.

"Tommmmeeeeeee." He shouted, blowing his load.

"Jeffro!" Tom echoed his cry of passion, filling Jeff's ass with his seed.

They continued to a few more strokes until they were both spent. Tom grabbed a towel from the bathroom for Jeff to clean up, then crawled onto the bed beside him.

"And Evan claims I'm a terrible lay." Tom curled up with his arms around Jeff, holding him tight.

"Tommy, of all the words to describe how you are, terrible isn't one of them. Awesome, incredible, intense..." Jeff closed his eyes. "Sleep now?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Tom pulled the blankets from under him and tucked Jeff in. He placed Bunny in his arms and kissed the tip of both his and Bunny's noses. "Goodnight."

"G'night." By the time Tom found Lizard and climbed into the bed, Jeff was already asleep.

"I love you, Jeffro." Tom sighed and, with Lizard held tightly, also was sound asleep in minutes.

They both woke up around seven the next morning, their plans were to meet Matt at eight for breakfast before flying to Connecticut for a meeting with Vince, who was going to let them know when, or if, Jeff would be returning to the WWE.

Jeff awoke second. When he rolled over, he saw Tom staring at the ceiling, his hand in front of face. He was going to ask what he was looking at, but when he saw the way Tom was turning his hand, he knew it was the ring he was admiring.

"Morning Jeffro." Tom reached around and held Jeff with his other arm in an early-morning cuddle. " I still can't believe you did this." He held his ring in front of his face. Jeff placed his hand on Tom's and they stared at their rings.

"Tommy, you've been my rock since we met and hopefully these rocks show how much I appreciate it." Jeff snuggled tighter into Tom.

"And diamonds are forever." Tom said, then suddenly furrowed his brow. "Buy why are diamond's a girl's best friend, but a dog is a man's best friend?"

"I dunno. Ask Matt."

"I will. You want the shower first?" Tom threw the covers back.

"Why don't we share?" Jeff smiled

"I like that idea." Tom grinned wider. He picked up Jeff and carried him into the shower. Bunny and Lizard watched them go, hoping that they'd have the decency to close the door this time.

Breakfast was relatively dull. They ate at IHOP, pigged out on pancakes, Matt refused to allow Tom to pay, and Jeff slapped his hand again. The topics of work (or lack of it) was not brought up, except for confirmation of when Vince was expecting them.

"We have two options... we can fly or we can drive up there." Matt said "If we fly, we'll need to get a room tonight. If we drive, we can do it in shifts..."

"Road trip! Road trip!" Jeff danced around.

"I guess that answers that question." Matt and Tom looked at each other knowing that there was no way they'd get Jeff on a plane.

Thirty-seven hours, and four IHOP's later, the Hardy's pulled up to Titan tower.

"I'll wait here, if you don't mind." Tom lit a cigarette and leaned against the car, while Matt and Jeff made themselves presentable. Not having a shower handy, it was a downhill battle for Jeff.

"Dude, you're coming with." Jeff grabbed Tom by the arm, causing his cigarette to go flying in one direction and Tom to end up on his ass in the other.

"Ow!" Tom complained "Was that really necessary?"

"Dude, this way." Tom was half-dragged, half-pulled toward the main entrance of Titan Tower.

"I've been here before." Tom wrenched his arm free from Jeff's iron grip. For such a small guy, Jeff had incredible grip strength. Tom filed this away as well for future use.

Top floor, outside Vince's office...

"Mr. McMahon will see you now."

"I'll wait here." Tom repeated

"The fuck you will." Jeff grabbed him by the arm hard enough to almost dislocate it and dragged him into Vince's office. Mr. McMahon was in his usual position, behind the desk, poring over several sheets of paper, possibly the final report from Dr. Fitzpatrick.

"Matthew, Jeffery, take seats... Thomas, I'm surprised to see you here."

"That makes two of us, sir." Tom remained standing. "Can I wait outside... this really doesn't concern me."

"Stay!" Jeff ordered

Tom sighed. "We ain't even hitched yet, and already I'm pussy-whipped."

Vince looked up, shaking his head. "Anyway, Jeffrey, I have received the final report from the psychiatrist and he says that in his opinion you are not likely to attempt suicide again. He feels that you are not a danger to yourself or others. So, effective this Friday's Smackdown, you are back on the roster."

"Hurray!" Jeff shouted, punching the air with his fists.

"Am I to assume that you will also be returning to RAW, Matthew?" Vince asked

"Yes, sir." Matt answered

"That's what I wanted to hear. " Vince took off his glasses and set them on top of Jeff's file. "Now, as for the third Hardy, we have to talk."

"Actually Mr. McMahon, we don't." Tom responded "I enjoyed being here, but I will not work for a company as intolerant as this one. I was given free reign for my promo, and I stand behind every word of it. If Tiffany wants to press charges, that's fine with me. I will deal with this as the law requires, but I am not going to lie to our fans..."

"Hold one one second." Vince held up his hand, interrupting Tom's explanation. "What Tiffany did was wrong, but she was only doing what she thought was best for the company. What if there had been an outcry over your announcement... do you realize what damage that might do to our ability to travel to certain parts of the world?"

"I was taught to be true to yourself first, and everybody else can go to hell if they don't like it." Tom justified his actions. His adoptive parents had drilled than into his skull almost since the day he learned to talk.

"Noble, but not good business..."

"Fuck business, Mr. McMahon. We're talking about people here."

"...which is why I have a proposition for you. You may be surprised to know that I actually agree with you. It took a lot of guts to open yourself up like that, and what's even more incredible is that most of our fans believed this was not a part of the show."

"So what's this proposition, Vince?" Tom queried

"How would you like to be new General Manager of ECW?" Vince folded his hands on his desk.

"Come again?" Tom repeated

"Effective immediately, Tiffany has been relieved of here duties as it pertains to ECW. I have not yet decided what to do about her possible involvement in the fire in your hotel, but if she had something to do with it, I will let the police deal with her on their own terms."

"Evan?" Tom asked

"He is still under contract to WWE, but that doesn't mean he can't be traded."

Matt and Jeff were agog. Tom's career had taken a u-turn. Going from being out of work one second to being offered the position of GM the next. It was a big jump.

"The offer sounds tempting, but I don't know. Will the guys, especially the vets, accept me as their boss? I mean, look at Dreamer... he's finally gotten his push, but he'll be working for a guy with less than a year's service." Tom answered

"Think it over, Mr. Hardy. It's a legit offer. What better way to preach tolerance than to give one of the most, I hate to use the word but, controversial superstars a means to do this. I don't expect you to get preachy, but the possibilities are endless." Vince smiled "And you have carte-blanche to get back at Evan, if that'll make your decision any easier."

"I'll need to think about it." Tom said. Matt and Jeff both turned their heads, their facial expressions saying that they would jump if such an opportunity presented itself to either of them.

"Let me know by Monday." Vince requested

"Sure."

"Okay. Jeff, you're due in Hartford for Friday. Matt, you're in Shreveport on Monday, and Tom, if you say yes, your first show will be in Toronto on Tuesday."

"Toronto, eh?" Tom thought about calling his mom. Maybe she could give him some good advice.

"Have a nice day gentlemen. Thomas, I await your decision." Mr. McMahon indicated that the meeting was over.

In the corridor, Jeff could barely contain his excitement. Matt was also happy that it was no longer required that he watch over Jeff every minute of the day. Tom, on the other hand, was torn. Being in a position of power sounded good, but he'd been looking forward to being able to be closer to Jeff; something he couldn't do if they were on separate brands.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, bro?" Jeff linked arms with Tom inside the elevator.

"Eh, nothing major. Just weighin' my options." He replied

"I figured you'd jump at the new job." Matt leaned against the elevator wall.

"Why should I jump at anything?" Tom demanded "Don't either of you get it?"

"Get what?" Matt asked

"Let me explain it to you both. I wanted out. Why do you think I went through all this crap in the first place?"

"But you were livin' your dream, man." Matt answered

"Not any more, Matt. My dream is to settle down with the man I love. How can I do that when we're always gonna be apart?" Tom looked down at Jeff, whose eyes shone when he fully realized what Tom meant.

"You gave up everything for me?" Jeff's eyes started to water.

"Yes I did." Tom stared at the ceiling. "But now they're pulling me back."


	11. A White Wedding?

A White Wedding?

"Whatcha doin'?" The voice on the other end of the phone was familiar, but completely unexpected.

"Just claiming my luggage, Jeffro. Why?" As usual, Tom's plane was late getting in.

"Do I really need a reason to call my fiance?" Jeff sighed. Maybe it was nerves, but Tom sensed some underlying concern.

"Of course not, babe. How did your first night back go?"

"Pretty good. There were a couple of idiots in the crowd who thought it would be funny to mock my recent troubles, but other than that, things were fine."

"I saw the show." Tom answered "You looked pretty hot out there."

"You know it!" Jeff responded. Tom could almost picture him rolling his eyes at the mushy comment.

"Talked to Matt yesterday."

"Oh, how's he doin'?" Tom asked

"Tore his abdominal muscle at Raw." Maybe this was the underlying concern Tom had sensed in Jeff's tone. "Don't know if he's gonna be out for a while or not."

"Ouch." Tom grimaced "I'll send him an E-card... I hate to cut this short, but my Mom's waiting for me."

"Say hi to her for me." Jeff sang

"I'm gonna be here for a while. If you got a day free, you're quite welcome to come up." Tom offered

"Thanks, but I don't think I got the time. Vince's has got me on a tight leash for the first few weeks. Uhm..." Jeff's train of thought suddenly derailed.

"I know that 'uhm'. You're gonna ask me if I'm gonna make a decision. Aren't you?" Tom walked through the terminal, looking for his mom.

"Just wond'rin."

"I dunno, bro. I really wish it would be an easy decision. But I don't think the fans would accept me resigning one week, then coming back the next..."

"Vince said he would do a cameo to explain it." Jeff added. This was news to Tom.

"We just got engaged. Do you really want us to be apart already?" Tom's voice cracked.

"I just want you to be happy." Jeff replied

"I am happy just being with you."

"Awwwwww..."

"Look, I really gotta go. " Tom waved at a lady and pointed at his phone. "I'll call you tonight Jeffers. We'll talk then. Say hi to Bunny and Lizard for me."

"Okay, bro, I'll be waiting for you." Jeff laughed

"Laterz. Hi Mom, how you doing?"

"Hiya, son, you're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you."

"I should think so. You wanted to pull the plug on me last time we were together." Tom had put the past behind him. He'd been a little angry when he'd heard from Matt what his mother had tried to do, but he'd understood. Eventually.

"Is this all you brought?" Teresa asked

"I travel light now." Tom answered

"Oh."

"I'm taking some time off." Tom added

"You resigned, or was that all part of the show?" Teresa looked at her son.

Tom wa stunned. He thought his mom hated wrestling. She'd never supported him while his father was alive.

"I thought you hated wrestling?" He asked

"Your father hated wrestling and you know how that man could get sometimes."

"MM-hm." Tom hummed. His dad had been a strict believer in the value of legitimate work. Professional wrestling was not what he considered either legitimate or work.

"I never had a problem with it. Although I am a little confused."

"Uh-oh." Tom thought "If she saw the show two weeks ago... yikes!"

"Confused about what?" Tom dreaded the answer, but he had to know.

Tom's mother waited until they were in the car driving highway 401 before she answered. "This whole thing with you and Jeff... it is a storyline, right? I mean, I don't have a problem with you being gay, but Jeff is your brother."

"If I don't answer this right, I'm out of the will, right?"

"Tommy..." Teresa replied in the voice she'd used to use when Tom had done something wrong.

"Mom, I wish I could explain it. I'd been crushing on Jeff for years..."

"I knew that." Teresa swerved off the main road. "After all, there aren't many twenty-something year olds who have posters of pro wrestlers in their bedrooms."

"The fact that we're both related doesn't change anything. I can't just turn off feelings I've had for the past fifteen-plus years!"

"I don't expect you to. I wish I could say that I understand, but as long as you are happy. Just make sure you invite me to the wedding."

"Wedding... how did you know we were...?"

"That rock on your hand sure didn't come from a vending machine." Teresa laughed, grabbing Tom's hand in her own while keeping one on the wheel. "Nice... how did you afford this?"

"Actually, Jeff bought them. He has the same, only the stones are reversed."

"Marquis cut... two carats each... Tom, this is a fifteen thousand dollar ring."

Tom's eyes bulged. His mother had worked as a jewelry appraiser for several years, so he didn't doubt her assessment.

"Fifteen thousand!" He shouted

"Better have that insured." Teresa turned her attention back to the road. "I hope you said thank-you."

"I will now. I thought these were just commitment rings. Y'know, we'd get something really fancy when we do get hitched." Tom stared at his finger. That one piece of jewelry was worth more than anything else he'd ever owned, house excluded.

"He must really love you son." Teresa said "You better love him just as much."

"If I didn't before, I sure will now." Tom's mind raced. Boy, would he have something to talk to Jeff about later.

Tom and his mother spent the rest of the day catching up on things. They never talked again about Tom's relationship, which was fine, but if Jeff decided to take Tom's invitation up, things could become a little uncomfortable.

"Dinner, son."

Tom switched off the television. On the way out of the den, he passed several shelves full of VHS tapes. Out of curiosity, Tom looked at the label on one. The tape was full of wrestling programs, and from the dates, they were all ones he'd appeared on.

"Are you coming or do I have to give your dinner to the cat?" Teresa yelled louder.

"Coming, ma." Tom replaced the tape on the shelf and bounded up the stairs. He'd definitely have to ask his mother about that.

Over dinner, Tom was trying to figure out how to bring up the subject, when it dawned on him.

"Can I ask your advice on something?" He put his fork down and cradled his head on his elbows.

"Sure, son, as long as it's not picking out carpet swatches for your house."

"Nothing as important as that." Tom laughed despite his intention to keep it serious. "I assume that you saw ECW last week... y'know, my resignation..."

"That was part of the show, right?"

"I wish I could say it was, but that girl Tiffany screwed me over big-time. So, right now I am out of work. But Vince McMahon offered me a job as General Manager of ECW."

"Well, take it. You need to survive somehow." Teresa answered, as if it was plainly obvious what he should do.

"I wish it was that easy. If I take the job, I'll be on the road a lot more than I used to be. And, y'know..." Tom wiggled his ring finger.

"You don't want to have to maintain a long-distance relationship."

"Especially after what Jeff's been through recently." Tom wondered how much his mom knew about Jeff's problems.

"My advice is to think about the future... if you don't want to be away from him as much as you say, I'd say don't take the job. If you think your relationship could survive, then go for it."

"I guess we could always hang out at the pay-per-views." Tom replied. "Since when did love become so confusing?"

"Son, love is never easy. If you love someone, you're in for a world of trouble either way. So you either stop loving them or love them a whole lot more." Teresa stated

"That's very profound." Tom replied "But I don't think whoever said it took my situation into account."

"I'm sure they didn't." Teresa answered

Tom spent the rest of the evening curled up in his father's old recliner, watching some of the tapes his mother had accumulated. They were all wrestling programs he'd been on, going back to his in-ring debut. To his surprise, his mom was quite knowledgeable about wrestling, even though she asked numerous questions.

"I guess what they say is true... the camera adds twenty pounds." Although he hadn't noticed it himself, watching his recent matches as compared to his earlier ones, he could see that he had packed on a bit of weight.

"More like fifty in your case." Teresa joked

"Thanks mom, that's very Carol Brady of you." Tom answered

"I'm going to bed. Your room is just as you left it." Teresa gathered her glass and Tom's empty beer bottles. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"I dunno." Tom said "No later than Monday, I'd assume. Regardless of what I do, I won't be a burden."

"You were never a burden, Tommy. A little weird, but never a burden. See you in the morning."

Tom went to bed shortly after. Lying in his old bed, a touch smaller since the last time he'd used it, he thought. The more the thought, the less sure he was. He fell asleep, but was jarred awake by his phone.

"Who could it be now?" He squinted at the display.

"Hi, lover." He yawned

"Did I wake you?" Jeff sounded like he'd also had a few drinks.

"It's two a.m." Tom squinted at the bedside clock as well. "Of course you woke me."

"Well, exc-u-u-se me dude." Jeff sounded angry. "It's Saturday night. I thought you woulda been out partyin'."

"Not me. I'm engaged. Too much temptation." Tom said

"I'm not the jealous type." Jeff answered

"No, you're the horny type." Tom said

"MMM... wanna know what I'm wearing?" Jeff purred

"Let me guess. Probably nothing, right?" Tom smiled. Thinking of Jeff like that sent tingles right to his groin.

"Shows what you know... I'm still wearing my ring." Jeff feigned a sulk.

"Mmm..." Tom groaned, cupping his semi-hard cock through his boxers. "I wish you were here with me. I'd ravish you the way no one else can."

"And how would you do that?" Jeff gasped. Tom could almost sense the arousal through the phone lines.

"Well, Jeffers, I had a few ideas. I've always wondered how my Enigma would taste covered in chocolate sauce, strawberries, and whipped cream." Tom whispered, hoping he wouldn't wake up his mother, asleep just down the hall.

"What about the banana?" Jeff asked, suggestively.

"You already know the answer to that." Tom rolled on his back and freed his throbbing pecker from it's cloth confines. Transferring the phone to his left hand, he started slowly stroking himself with the other one.

Jeff gasped again. Tom could almost picture him in bed, his own hand wrapped around his slender shaft.

"How about a little hot fudge to go with that?" Jeff mewled "And don't forget the cherry."

"Dude, you haven't had a cherry for years." Tom licked his lips, wanting to taste Jeff right then. Dairy Queen would never be the same again. "But by time I was done dessert, I'm sure you would've given me an extra helping of your secret sauce." Tom was really hard now. He was trying not to lose it too fast, but his mind and his hand had other ideas. He had to force himself to slow down.

"Then what?" Jeff groaned loudly. The dude was as ready as he was, if not more.

"Then I'd give you a taste of Fenway park. A nice foot-long hot dog between your buns."

Jeff laughed. "Foot-long! Don't flatter yourself, Tommy."

Tom frowned. "Fine, maybe I'll call Matt and see if he wants some sausage for a late-night snack."

"Ewww... no, Tommy, I want it!" Jeff pleaded, his breathing getting heavier.

"You want it... beg for it!" Tom demanded, the sound of Jeff's breathing echoing his own pants.

"Pleeeease, Tommy, give it to me. I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Tom gasped "Pumping your tight ass so fast, my balls bouncing off it."

"Oh God, yes, deeper." Jeff growled

"You're squeezing your cheeks around my cock, holding me tight." Tom moaned "I can feel your body quivering as I push through and bounce off your prostate. Stroke after stroke I hit that spot, turning you into a squealing mass of throbbing flesh."

"I'm gonna..." Jeff groaned, arching his own hips off the cheap motel room bed.

"I'm jerking you off while I fuck you, feeling your hardness pulse with need." Tom "Let's cum at the same time, baby..."

"Yessss......" Jeff moaned "Now?"

"Fuck., yeah, shoot that hot load for me. All over your hot bod." Tom gasped, biting his lower lip to stop him from moaning any louder when his orgasm hit.

"Tommy!" Jeff screamed his name several times as he released his own load.

There was silence over the phone while both men came down from their respective highs.

"That was awesome." Jeff still heaved.

"Now you know why I don't want to be away from you." Tom sighed, looking around for something to clean up with.

"Whatever you decide it's okay with me." Jeff said "I'll always love you."

"Assuming I can keep you away from the storage closet?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you have to ruin the mood by bringing that up?" Jeff suddenly went cold.

"Oh, Jeffro, I'm sorry." Tom soothed "My mouth runneth over."

"I know you didn't mean it. I'm just too emotional sometimes, I guess." Jeff responded

"And I'm just stupid sometimes." Tom answered

"You are bro."

"Zinger!" Tom mused

There was silence on the phone for several moments. Tom thought Jeff had dozed off. "You still there?" Jeff finally broke the quiet.

"Of course." Tom answered "Just cleaning up."

"Mmm. Imma gonna be there tomorrow. The offer still stands, right?"

"Yeah."

"Your ma cool?" Jeff queried. The yeah from Tom had caused doubt in his mind.

"She knows." Tom replied "But I don't think she's cool with it."

"Maybe I'll stay here then?" Jeff offered

"It's my life, not hers." Tom stated "Maybe spending some time with you will help clear things up."

"Haven't decided yet, have you?" Jeff asked

"I dunno what I'm gonna do. I need a job, but I think I need you more."

"Aww.. that's so sweet, Tommy." Jeff sighed "I've been thinking about something."

"And...?"

"You have a house in LA, I'm rebuilding in Cameron. What if we sold both of them, took the money and bought a house together."

"Together... as in... you and me?" Tom asked

"You and me." Jeff repeated "We can start our life together."

"But what about work?" Tom asked. Jeff's suggestion made sense, but it still didn't help Tom come to a decision.

"You'll know I'll come home whenever I can. If you get really lonely, you can come on the road with me."

"You've been thinking about this for a quite a while, haven't you?"

"Next step, man. You took the first big one; now it's my turn." Jeff paused, as if he was expecting to Tom to agree to it right away.

"But what if I decide to go back? Could it still work?"

"I was kinda figurin' this 'coz you didn't seem too stoked 'bout goin' back." Tom's fears weren't lessened by the response. "But we can make it work."

"We'll talk tomorrow." Tom wanted to say yes, to scream it for all to hear, but he needed to give it a serious think. He'd made a few rash decisions in his life, and not one of them had gone as planned. He was not gonna let this happen with Jeff.

"I'll call you when I arrive." Jeff answered "'Nite, love."

"Nite, baby. How are the children?" There was one thing that Tom was not going to let his mom discover. So what if he was gay, and fucking his own brother? If his mom found out that he still slept with a stuffed toy, he'd never hear the end of it.

"I gotta talk to you about that also. I think Lizard and Bunny are getting a little too close, if you know what I mean?"

"Not cuddly animal porn, Jeffro, please?" Tom whined. That was a nightmare waiting to happen.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jeff said "Bye-bye."

"Mwah!" Tom made the kissy noise and hung up.

"No cuddly animal porn. No cuddly animal porn." Tom repeated to himself over and over. It usually worked, but sometimes, like the "think unsexy thoughts" episode of "The Simpson's", it had the opposite effect. Fortunately, tonight was not one of those nights.

Sunday morning, Tom's mom woke him up the way she always had. When he was a child, Teresa would usually let him sleep him a little on the weekends, but when she felt he'd slept enough, she would simply tap on his door. That always got his train moving, but also caused problems later in life. Tom couldn't sleep without complete silence. Try doing that when you're in a hotel full of drunk, hyped up, party-hardy wrestlers coming and going at all hours and it was no surprise that Tom was an insomniac. Last night was one of the best sleeps he'd had in months, not including his little midnight rendez-vous with Jeff.

"I"m off to church." Teresa announced "Are you coming?"

Tom had not been to church since his mid-teens. He considered himself a Christian, he was very spiritual, but had a real problems with organized religions. One of his favorite expressions, taken from an interview with Kevin Smith, was "I appreciate what Christ did, but I'm not into the dogma."

"Unghhh!" Tom pounded his pillow. "Sure, why not?"

"We'll go to lunch afterward if you like."

"Buffet?" Tom asked "I'll treat."

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Teresa smiled "I'm leaving in twenty minutes."

Mass wasn't bad. It might have been better if some kids hadn't recognized him. He spent fifteen minutes after the service signing autographs, something the priest probably didn't like.

"Let's go before anyone else asks me to sign anything." Tom whispered

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself." Teresa answered "Father Creighton, my son Tom... Tom, this is father Creighton."

"You're still around?" The priest was the same one that had baptized Tom, as well as presided over his first Communion and Confirmation, back when Tom still "dug the faith".

"I'm not that old." The good father laughed "Nice to see you've come back to the flock."

"Only for today, I'm afraid." Tom said "I'm back on the road shortly."

"Teresa has told me about you." Creighton's brow furrowed. "And I must say I am shocked but not surprised."

"Oh."

"But that being said, I was wondering if I might also get an autograph?"

Tom almost burst into peals of laughter. He'd been expecting a lecture about defilement of God's temple, not a PR request.

"Sure, father. What would you like me to sign?"

The priest reached inside his robe and pulled out an eight by eleven picture of the Hardy Boyz., one taken back when Matt was Heavy champ, Jeff was IC champ, and Tom was a few minutes shy of joining Legacy.

"Anything for a fan." Tom quickly signed the print and then excused himself. Teresa talked to the priest for a few more minutes before she also left, meeting up with her son at the car.

"Lunch?" Tom asked "I'm famished."

"Let's go... you're still buying, right?"

"Depends what you told Father Creighton." Tom was serious.

"Nothing you wouldn't want me to." Teresa answered, yet didn't.

"Like what?" Tom demanded

"Just that you were having a crisis of faith." Teresa said

"As long as that's all it was." Tom responded "Overeating, here we come."

Lunch was, well, lunch. They both ate way too much, complained about how much they were eating, then went back for more.

"I'll definitely need to start working out again." Tom patted his waistline contentedly, then burped lightly.

"Are you ready to go?" Teresa asked

"Whenever you are." Tom replied "Maybe we can get outta here without having to sign anything other than my credit card slip."

"I'll see you outside."

Tom paid for the lunch, then joined his mom for the drive home.

"Have you decided?" She asked, breaking an awkward silence.

"Decided? Not yet!" Tom exclaimed

"Oh... so you will be staying tonight." Teresa prompted

"Yeah, but don't ask about dinner. I may be going out with a friend." He hated to use the other f-word in front of his ma, simply because he knew she wasn't comfortable with the idea and probably never would be.

"This 'friend' wouldn't be the same friend who gave you that rock, would it?"

"Yeah, mom." Tom could not lie to his mother.

"Well, he's quite welcome to join us. I'm not gonna shut my future son-in-law out just because I don't understand." Teresa smiled.

"I'll ask him when he arrives. I don't think he knows where you live."

"If he's got half the sense God gave you, I'm sure he'll figure it out."

While Tom tried to figure out if that was a knock against Jeff or not, they arrived home. To Tom's surprise, a red Corvette was parked in the driveway.

"What the..."

"I take it that's him."

"Yeah, but how...?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

Tom thought for half a second. "No." He bounded out of the car and swept Jeff up in his arms.

"I missed you, Skittles." Tom inhaled deeply. The smell of lavender, mixed with the essence of Jeff was deeply intoxicating.

"You too, Future." Jeff buried his face in Tom's neck, snuggling closer.

"Yeah, future is right." Tom looked into Jeff's turquoise eyes. "I've made a decision."

"And..."

"If you think It'll work with me being GM of ECW, then I say let's give it a shot."

"Ooh, Tommy, I love you so much!" Jeff buried his face in Tom's, kissing ferociously.

"Me too. Let's go inside. I should probably call Vince and let him know."

Tom carried Jeff inside like a new groom carrying his bride across the threshold. The future was now!

TBC

Love is in the air! (or is that the sewage treatment plant?) One thing's for sure, ECW will never be the same!


	12. Another Day In Paradise

Another Day In Paradise

"When do you expect him back?" Tom asked. Having finally made a decision, he was trying to contact Mr. McMahon. He was having as much luck as a one-legged man in an ass-kicking contest.

Meanwhile, Teresa and Jeff were sitting in the living room, staring at each other. Neither was entirely at ease and Tom being in the other room didn't help.

"Okay, could you please have him call me as you as you can." The last thing Tom wanted was to hear Vince's hold music again. "Thank-you."

"God, secretaries. Can't answer a simple question without putting you on hold a gazillion times." Tom stared at his mom and his brother-slash-fiance. "Don't tell me the two of you haven't said a word the entire time I was talking on the phone."

"Son..."

"I know, this is still a little much for you and sometimes Jeff won't say shit even if he has a mouthful, but could you at least try?"

"I am trying, but you unloaded a lot on me in the past twenty-four hours." Teresa replied "I'm sure Jeff is a really nice guy, but you'll forgive me if I don't take to him right away."

Jeff sulked. It always pissed him off when people talked about him like he didn't exist.

"I'm sure there is something you'd like to know about your soon-to-be son-in-law." Tom tried to keep the conversation flowing, but it was like trying to swim upstream.

"Tommy, this isn't gonna work. Imma gonna go." Jeff stood up.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, park that bubble butt of yours!" Tom shouted "Mom, I know this is tough for you, but how do you think I feel? I'm already ostracized by ninety-nine point nine nine nine percent of the population, not to mention the fact that I was damn near shish-kabobed in my own hotel room!"

All three of them stared at each other in dead silence. Tom prayed for the phone to ring or something. It was Jeff who finally spoke.

"Tommy, it's not that I don't want to, but the last time your mom and I talked, she told me that she was gonna take you off the vent." Jeff said

"That was tough." Tom sensed the resentment from Jeff, but he didn't blame him for it. "But I'm just thankful that she had the common sense to let good judgment override her emotions. Something some other members of this family can't seem to do."

"You mean me, dontcha?" Jeff curled up on the chair.

"Actually, I meant me." Tom answered "I couldn't do it, but can we change the topic to something a little less morose? I don't like dwelling on near-death experiences."

"Would either of you boys like a drink?" Teresa asked "I could sure use one."

"Beer?" Tom asked

"Sure... Jeff?"

"Beer is fine for me too." Jeff answered

"Could you run downstairs and get some from the cold room?" Teresa had looked into the fridge. It was completely dry.

"Okay... anything else?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Tom sprinted downstairs. He was on his way back up when his phone rang. It was corporate. Tom dumped the beer on the counter. "Imma going to get this in my room." He grabbed one beer and headed there.

Teresa poured wine for herself and uncapped the other beer for Jeff. She spent a lot longer than necessary in the kitchen, prompting Jeff to come looking for his drink.

"Anything I can do?" He asked

"No. You've done enough already." Teresa answered tersely.

"Ma'am?" Jeff asked

"I will be honest. I'm old-fashioned when it comes to love. I had a hard time accepting that my son was a homosexual. Now I find out that he's fallen in love with his own brother... how would you take it? I told my son I wasn't going to shut you out because I still love him. Just understand it's gonna take some getting used to." Teresa sipped from her wine.

"Ma'am, it's the same with me. I still have a hard time understanding just what the hell I'm doing. But then I look at your son and I can't imagine not having him in my life. Now if we ever break-up, that will be the difficult part." Jeff replied

"Then you better not." Teresa answered "Or, young man, you will deal with me."

"Yes, ma'am." Jeff answered with a hint of nervousness when he saw the knife rack positioned just behind Teresa.

"And stop calling me ma'am." Teresa wagged her finger at Jeff. "You make me sound old."

"Yes, ma'am.. I mean... what should I call you?"

"If you want to get on my good side, call me Teresa. Or I guess you could call me Mom. Tom tells me you lost yours many years ago..."

"Mom?" Jeff repeated. How long had it been since he'd used that word? "Mom..." The word brought tears to his eyes.

Having her future son-in-law break down in her kitchen didn't seem to shock Teresa. She enveloped Jeff in her arms, holding him gently. "Welcome to the family, Jeff." She whispered, stroking his hair the way his own mother had done many years earlier.

"Okay, it's set. I'm back to work on Tues....day." Tom returned, a now-empty beer bottle in his hand and took the situation in. When he'd left, neither his mom nor Jeff seemed to be on speaking terms and now, he finds his fiance crying in her arms.

"Did I miss something?" Obviously Tom had, but what?

"Go grab yourself another beer son." Teresa waved him out of the kitchen, continuing to hold Jeff.

Looking puzzled, Tom went back downstairs. This time, he just grabbed the rest of the case. If the past ten minutes was any indication, tonight was going to be very interesting and many beers might be required before it made sense.

Upon his return, Jeff was nowhere to be found and his mother was busy slicing cheese.

"I'm just making a snack." She announced "Jeff's in the bathroom."

"Okay. What did you say to him?" Tom asked

"I told him he could call me Mom." Teresa responded "Was that wrong?"

"No, ma, that was perfect." Tom answered "Be right back."

Top tapped on the door to the loo. "Y'okay, Jeffro?"

Jeff opened the door, his face a little red, but otherwise he was beaming. "Dude, I am absolutely fabulous."

He quickly took Tom into a bear hug.

Tom pushed into the bathroom. Regardless of how 'fabulous' everything seemed to be, he still didn't want his mom seeing them make out.

"She likes me." Jeff bubbled with excitement.

"I told you she'd like you once she got used to the idea of the two of us as a couple." Tom kissed Jeff.

"I love you Andrew Thomas Baker." Jeff rubbed his nose against Tom's.

"And I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy."

"If you two are finished in there, I've made a snack." Teresa banged on the bathroom door.

"Coming, ma." Tom shouted "Are you staying over or getting a hotel?" He looked at Jeff with lust-filled eyes.

"I haven't decided... I'm staying here." Jeff quickly made up his mind when Tom's hand snaked to his bulge and rubbed it gently.

"Good boy." Tom quickly kissed Jeff again. "I'll make you glad you did." Winking as he walked out of the bathroom, he left Jeff standing there, half-hard.

"Dammit, Tommy, you're too fuckin' good at that." Jeff adjusted and readjusted his package several times before finally untucking his shirt to cover it.

"Jeff and I have a production meeting tomorrow morning... is it okay if he stays over?" Tom felt like he was ten asking his mom if he could have a friend stay over, but he wasn't sure if she was ready to have her incestuous son and his brother/fiancee in the same bed under her roof. "If you want, Jeff can take the couch."

"It's fine. Just don't be too loud." Teresa dismissed any further queries on the subject with a wave of her hand.

Settling down that night, holding Jeff tight, Tom finally felt peace.

Settling down that night, holding Lizard tight, Bunny finally felt peace.

"So, can I ask what caused the tears earlier?" Tom was curious. He knew he'd missed something, and he really wanted to know what had happened.

"Y'know how I call women ma'am? Well, I guess your mother doesn't like that. She said I could call her Teresa... or mom." Jeff whispered these last two words. "I haven't had a mom since forever." His eyes started to leak from the memory.

"I hope Matt doesn't feel left out."

"He's got his own shit to deal with." Jeff answered

"True. But it would be nice to tell him that his future mother-in-law doesn't have a problem with us. Even though it'll make some things a little strange."

"Like what?" Jeff asked

"For one thing, your brother is also your brother-in-law." Tom responded

"Whatever. Sleep now?"

"Okay, baby brother." Tom cuddled with Jeff until they both fell asleep, neither one of them wanting to press their luck by doing anything that might wake their mom.

The next morning, Tom learned something else. His mother was just as much of a softie when Jeff tried his "me want pancakes" routine. By the time Tom was ready to eat, Jeff had polished off two stacks of the fluffy treat.

"Jeffers... more pancakes?" Tom couldn't believe his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Teresa asked

"No, mom, it's fine. It seems like all Jeffro eats nowadays are pancakes." Ruffling Jeff's hair as he passed, Tom took a seat and was immediately served his own stack. He plowed into them like he hadn't eaten nothing but pancakes the past 48 hours either.

"Tom, don't eat so fast." When she saw how fast the pancakes disappeared from Tom's plate, Teresa scolded her son.

"Yes, ma'am." Tom didn't slow down though. Teresa watched her son and future son-in-law wolf down the pancaked like two death row inmates having their last meals with a disapproving air.

"Andrew Thomas Baker, you're going to give yourself a stomachache if you eat like that." Teresa waved her spatula at the boys. "As for you, just because you're new to the family, doesn't mean you can take your eating habits from my son."

"Sorry." Jeff mumbled, stuffing his face with the last pancake. "But your pancakes are yummier than IHOP's."

Teresa beamed. Complimenting her cooking was a sure way to get on her good side.

"Sorry about eating so fast, but Jeff and I gotta be at the Air Canada Centre by nine o'clock."

"When will you be home?"

"Dunno." Tom answered

"I'll prob just drop you off. I gotta house show in Detroit tomorrow night." Jeff responded

Tom's face fell, but he quickly covered it with his napkin. "No sense getting too sad already."

"Let's go, dude. You know how Vince hates to be kept waiting."

"Bye Mom." Tom kissed Teresa on the cheek. "Thanks for breaky."

"Same here." After a minute hesitation, Jeff also kissed Teresa. It's hard to tell who was more surprised... Tom or his mother.

They quickly drove off, waving frantically as they departed.

"Why did you tell your mother we had to be there at nine?" Jeff asked "The production meeting doesn't start until ten. We have an hour to kill."

"Exactly." Tom grinned evilly. "Pull in here."

"Oh-kay." Jeff turned into a deserted gas station. "Why are we stopping here?" Almost before the question was asked, Tom had his lips firmly planted on Jeff's.

"That's why. We couldn't do it last night, but Imma gonna make it up to you right now." He unfastened Jeff's seat belt, then went straight for his pants, cupping and squeezing that special part of Jeff that now belonged to him.

"Mmmm." Jeff moaned, allowing Tom to coax him to full hardness in a matter of moments.

"Yeah, baby, this is all for you." Jeff's pants and underwear were quickly pushed down to his ankles. Tom only paused long enough to unbuckle his own seat belt before taking Jeff's hardness in his hand, stroking it oh-so-slowly, watching Jeff's eyes flutter as he allowed the gentle sensations to take complete control of him.

"You keep doing things like this to me and won't you get sick of it?" Jeff asked, gasping when Tom ran the pad of his thumb across his senstitive glans.

"Never." Tom licked the smear of precum off his thumb and looked at Jeff. "We'll always find a way to keep things interesting, even if it means having a three-way with Matty."

"Mmm... double anal." Jeff groaned, arching his hips upward to meet with Tom's stroking.

Tom suddenly stopped. "Dude, Matt 'n I would rip you apart."

"Maybe... it's not like I haven't done it before." Jeff whispered, pumping his hips as a message for Tom to start again.

"You have?" Tom seemed shocked by this revelation. "Who?"

"Shane and Shanny." Jeff answered "We were all drunk and things happened."

"Sounds sexy... you'll have to tell me about sometime." Tom loosened his grip on Jeff. Only the tips of his fingers touched his swollen member as he skimmed up and down the shaft.

"Ahhh..." The lesser stimulation was more tantalizing that the earlier ministrations. Not knowing the next area where contact would be made for a much more erotic experience. He continued to arch his hips, making the brief contact feel that much better.

"Six months ago, if someone had told me that I'd become good at making my brother cum, I'd probably have killed him." Tom looked deep into Jeff's green eyes with his own lust-filled grey ones. "Or at least maimed him. But now..." Tom shrugged and went down on Jeff, taking his hardness completely inside him. Another far cry from their first time when Tom had to relax to stop himself from throwing up every five seconds.

"Fuck..." Jeff arched completely out of the seat, contorting his body almost u-shaped.

"If we had a bigger backseat, we could." Tom moaned around Jeff's convulsing penis. "But this will have to do." He bobbed his head furiously. Jeff intertwined his hands in Tom's hair, dictating the pace. He wished this would last forever, but his body had other ideas.

Tom felt the heat coming off Jeff's figure and could feel each muscle tense as he neared his release.

"Now?" He begged, fucking Tom's mouth relentlessly. The answer was irrelevant, unnecessary, and a little late as Jeff emptied himself with a hoarse gasp within seconds. Tom continued to suckle Jeff until his head was pushed away by a very flushed former champion.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Tom wiped a dab of semen from the corner of his mouth and wiped it on his trouser leg. "but didn't you tell me that Matt was the loud one?"

"Yeah, why?" Jeff asked, reaching for his clothing around his ankles.

"We got an audience." Tom said.

"Cool." Jeff gasped

"Like the show?" Tom asked the two men standing there. They didn't look like undercover cops, but what should undercover cops look like, right?

"Yeah." One of them sighed.

Tom sized them up. Both looked to be in their late teens or early twenties, about six feet, athletic builds, the basic Varsity athlete types. Oh, both had erections, clearly outlined in their running shorts. Tom guessed they were students from the nearby University of Toronto, probably out training.

"How much should we charge them?" Tom asked

"Twenty bucks?" Jeff joked

"Yeah, right, look at them. Starving students, am I correct?" Tom called over.

They nodded.

"Hope you enjoyed the show, but we gotta book. Next time, don't just stand there, okay." Jeff reversed the car, laughing at the young mens' shocked expressions.

"I wonder how many time the word fag is gonna be used in their next conversation." Tom laughed along.

"They so woulda done me." Jeff giggled

"That's 'coz you're so damn cute and fuckable." Tom rubbed Jeff's neck. "But you're all mine."

"Mmm... that's how I wan' it." Jeff leaned into Tom's strong fingers, feeling the tension just melt away with the slightest massage.

Tom stopped the massage abruptly when Jeff accidentally ran a red light and was almost hit by an oncoming Greyhound bus.

"I'll finish when we get to the arena." Tom looked back nervously at the bus driver, waving his fists and cursing them loudly.

"Did you understand what he said?" Jeff asked

"Nah, bro, I don't speak Canadian!" Tom replied, looking over his shoulder one more time as the bus grew smaller and smaller.

They turned into the Air Canada Centre well ahead of schedule, which gave Tom the opening he needed. Wrestlers from all three brand were going to be at the meeting, which would cover everything from story lines to roster moves and all points in between. The meeting usually started with Raw, the ECW, then Superstars, and finally Smackdown. By the time Vince was done yapping, the entire roster was usually completely confused.

While Jeff mingled with some of the other superstars from his, and the other brands, Tom had a private meeting with Vince McMahon. One of the incentives for Tom to take the job as new General Manager of the ECW brand was he would have complete creative control over it. ECW was faltering and Vince, desperately trying to boost ratings and attendance at the weekly show, was willing to allow Tom to do almost anything. He didn't have to report to Vince at all. Contracts and trades were handled through Good Ole J.R. and money was through the comptroller's office. Vince could ultimately veto any change Tom wanted to make, but Tom was assured that this wasn't going to happen unless circumstances warranted it.

Ten a.m., the meeting began.

"Glad to see everyone made it... well almost everyone." Vince was well-known for his memory. Miss, or be late to, one of these meetings and Vince would call you on it, but usually not right away. He'd been known to keep a mental file of who was late, who no-showed, and then spring it on the unsuspecting wrestler when it was time for the yearly bonus or a contract renegotiation.

"We're changing things around a little. I know how much some of you hate sitting through these meetings, so I'm gonna hand out the run sheet for Superstars and quickly go over it, then we'll split you up into your respective brands. Raw will stay here with me. Smackdown will go with Theodore Long upstairs and ECW will be in the restaurant. Your new General Manager will meet you up there."

Tom was relaxing, watching the wait staff assemble the buffet. He wanted to make a good impression. What better way than to feed his on-camera 'employees'. He submitted what he'd wanted to do to make ECW better and Vince had approved all of the changes.

"...and things will make more sense after the Bash." Vince said "That's all I have. If anyone has any changes, you can see me after your meeting with your GM. Smackdown, ECW, you can go."

The ECW wrestlers, referees, and other personnel went upstairs where, to their surprise, food was waiting as well as a full wait staff. This was unexpected. Usually, all they had to look forward to was coffee and donuts in catering afterward.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, help yourselves to food and drinks."

"I thought we were supposed to have a meeting." Tyson Kidd asked

"So did I." Natalya responded

"Maybe our new General Manager isn't here yet?" DH Smith replied

"Yeah, whassup with dat?" Shane Helms asked

"I heard that Tiffany was fired because she had something to do with the fire in the Hardy Boyz' hotel room." Tommy Dreamer, balancing a plate piled high with eggs, bacon, and sausage in one hand, and his ECW title belt in the other, interrupted. "Apparently she had a real problem with Tom and Jeff being so open about their relationship."

"That was part of the show, wasn't it?" Shane demanded

"Nah, that was a work. They're together. I thought you of all people woulda known?" Dreamer answered

"I haven't talked much to either of them since I was drafted." Shane answered, wondering why Jeff of all people wouldn't have said something to him. His only experience with the other part of the equation was a couple of hello's when he first joined the company.

"If Tom hadn't resigned, you could ask him..." Kidd said, filling his plate.

"I'll talk to Jeff after the meeting." Shane finished grabbing his second breakfast.

The roster ate and drank and ate some more and drank some more. If the meeting didn't start soon, the other two brands would already be finished and gone and ECW would still be stuffing their faces. This was proven when, almost an hour later and the meeting hadn't started yet, Vince walked in to the restaurant.

"Could I have your attention, please?" He boomed. All conversation immediately ceased. "How'd the meeting go?"

"Uh, Mr. McMahon, we haven't started yet." Zack Ryder piped up. "Our new GM hasn't shown up."

"Oh, well maybe I should get him for you." Vince responded "By the way, you can thank him for your free meal. He's footing the bill... may I present to you the new General Manager of ECW..."

Twenty-odd jaws dropped when Tom walked in a few seconds later.

"Hi guys. Did you miss me?"

TBC

_ECW is being reborn (again)! Will it work? Will inter-brand relationships hold? Find out soon!_


	13. Get the Funk Out

Get the Funk Out

ECW started off, not with it's usual bang, but with a stern-looking Vince McMahon in the center of the ring.

"Good evening. As many of you know, there was an incident recently involving several WWE superstars. While I will not make any specific comments as the investigation is still going on, I will say that I will not tolerate this kind of retribution. I don't expect my wrestlers to get along all of the time, but this sort of thing is not acceptable on any level. Therefore, I have relieved Tiffany of her duties as General Manager of ECW."

Vince waited for the audience's reaction to die down. There were many boos, mixed in with a smattering of cheers.

"The other responsible parties will be dealt with in time. Now, I would like to introduce you to the new GM of ECW..."

Backstage, Tom paced. He felt weird, he looked weird wearing a newly-bought suit and butterflies were doing cartwheels in his stomach. The last time his nerves were this hot was three seconds before he and Randy Orton had their first encounter.

"Things are gonna change and they start right now. I give you the future of ECW... Tom Hardy!"

It was another mixed reaction when Tom stepped through the curtains. Gone was the cargo pants, technicolor t-shirt and sunglasses, replaced with a smart suit and tie and regular glasses.

Tom stepped through the ropes and shook hands with Vince.

"Good evening, Toronto." Tom waited for the yelling to die down. "They say the WWE family is a bit like the Hotel California. You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave."

Some laughter, but most of the fans didn't get the semi-obscure 1970's rock reference.

"So I'm back, and I'm here for one purpose. To make ECW the best brand in the WWE!"

Another mixed reaction, but this time the cheers were definitely louder than the boos.

"With all respect to everyone who has been involved with ECW since it was resurrected, it is about time for us to stop being third-best. And it's up to me to do it." Tom looked around "And I will do it by going back to what made ECW... we're goin' back to the land of extreme!"

This time, the crowd was almost unanimous in its reaction.

"First things first, you'll notice that the broadcast position is empty. With all due respect to Matt Striker and Josh Mathews, if ECW is going to succeed, it needs the right voice and there is only one voice for ECW... I give you your new voice of ECW... Joey Styles!"

The long-time voice of Paul Heyman's ECW entered to a thunderous ovation and took his place at the announce table.

"Item number two... from this moment on, all matches will be under extreme rules, the way it should be. Therefore, I would like to announce that I have hired as my booker the one person who knows more about what our fans, the ECW fans, want to see... Paul Heyman, get out here!"

"I am back!" Heyman shouted the second he had a live mic. "For all of you who thought ECW was dead and buried, I'm coming to shut you up! Vince McMahon may own the name ECW, but he doesn't own the heart and soul of it. I promise you that with Paul Heyman back, no one is safe..."

Tom let Paul ramble on for several minutes, sizing up the crowd's reaction. A little confused at first, by the end of his speech, they were eating it up.

"...and I promise you that there is no room for anyone here who isn't willing to go to the extreme!" For a second, Paul seemed to forget that he wasn't in charge.

"Item three." Tom took the mic back. "Evan Bourne. I am not a person who does things for revenge, but even I have my limits. You will be dealt with by the law, but until then you still work for me. I called in a favor and tonight, in a no disqualification match it will be Evan Bourne versus the Undertaker!"

There were only a couple of wrestlers who had a problem with the run sheet at the meeting and Evan was one of them; no surprise eh?

Backstage, Evan was nervously pacing. He knew Mark was at the arena and he also knew that Mark had been a friend of Matt and Jeff's almost from the beginning.

"Fuck." He mumbled, walking from his locker room to the gorilla position and back repeatedly.

Meanwhile, Tom was going over the last of his changes to the existing ECW. In addition to Heyman and Styles, he'd also brought back a couple of the old referees and agents.

"And I know you're sick of me talking, so let's get on with the action..." Evan's music interrupted Tom.

Evan came out in his street clothes, to a cacophony of boos. Most of the fans knew what had gone down between Evan and Tom and were expecting a confrontation.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" He demanded

"I could ask you the same question... you have a match. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Tom loved making Evan squirm.

"I'm not doing it." Evan folded his arms.

"Okay." Tom shrugged "I'll cancel the match for later tonight."

"You what?" Evan couldn't believe that Tom would just do this.

"Yeah, if you don't want to fight the Undertaker later tonight, that's fine. Undertaker, could you come out here please?"

The arena lights dimmed and the eerie music signified the arrival of the Dead Man.

Tom waited for Mark to show up. He was thinking on the fly. Evan's reluctance to fight the Undertaker had set him up for a shock.

"Sorry for dragging you all the way up here, but it looks like I won't need you after all." Tom tried not to be too unnerved. Mark was a real nice guy, most of the locker room would agree, but once he got into character, he was the exact opposite.

"I came all the way here to bury someone and tonight... someone will rest... in... peace!" Undertaker rolled his eyes. Then, to everyone's amazement, he grabbed Tom around the throat.

"Yeah!" Evan cheered. "That'll show you!"

Tom was hoisted into the air and slammed down.

"Take that, fag!" Evan stood over Tom. "Whoo!" He pumped his fists, accidentally bumping Mark who was just standing.

Mark rolled his eyes and turned. The look he gave Evan was enough to scare him. Before he could run, he was also lifted into the air and send to the canvas with a thud. But Mark wasn't finished. He tombstoned Evan with a loud bang. The last thing Evan saw before his head hit the mat was Tom laughing.

Mark folded Evan's arms across his chest and rolled his eyes again.

"Ah what the hell." Tom was back on his feet. He signalled to the back and newly rehired ECW referee John Finnegan came down.

"Count." He ordered

"Yes, sir... one, two, three!"

"Here is your winner... the Undertaker!" Tony Chimel announced

Tom picked up the microphone that had fallen out of his hand when he was 'attacked' by Mark. "Evan, don't forget who you work for. If you don't like it, we have two other brands. I could send you to Raw and let Matt deal with you or I could send you to Smackdown and let my fiancee take care of you... the choice is yours."

Tom left the ring to cheers. At the top of the ramp, he looked back. Mark was just exiting the ring, Evan was still dazed on the mat. A tombstone is real easy to sell if you know it's coming, but if not it can still hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Oh, one more thing. I know what the fans really like. T and A. Am I right?" He asked

The audience roared.

"How about you ladies here tonight?"

The female contingent screeched.

"Well get your cameras ready..." Tom smiled "Undertaker, I know it ain't your thing, but there's ten grand for you if you rip Evan's clothes off... All of them!"

Mark flung his hair out of his eyes and reached for Evan. Tom laughed and went backstage. He'd seen Evan naked many times before.

Backstage, over the squeals of the many women in attendance, he corralled Heyman.

"Start booking for next week. Once the Bash is over, then we'll really get extreme!"

"Yes sir." Heyman was happier than a pig in you know what.

Tom went back to his office. The censors were gonna have a field day with the full monty that was occurring in the ring, but if it did what Tom wanted it to do namely boost ratings, he'd deal with any negative publicity personally.

"You son of a bitch!" He was confronted outside his office door by a totally nude Evan Bourne.

"You brought it on yourself, kid." Tom laughed. Not at the fact that Evan was naked, but by the fact that Evan only needed one hand to cover his privates.

Evan pushed past him, into Tom's office. Tom shouldered his way in before Evan could lock the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Evan grabbed a towel from Tom's bag and wrapped it around his waist.

"Nothing... I'm trying to boost ratings and keep all of us employed. You haven't heard anyone else complain when they've had to appear on-camera less that fully attired..."

"That was different. Thousands of people just saw my dick!" Evan yelled

"Are you concerned about your size?" Tom joked

"No, but come on man, this ain't right. It's abuse of power."

"I told you what you can do if you don't like it." Tom edged past Evan and sat down behind his desk. "Now get the hell out of my office."

"But..."

"Out!" Tom bellowed, indicating the door. "And leave my towel here!"

"Fine. You know you really are an ass hole!" Evan flung the towel at Tom's face and stalked out the office. He wasn't going to give his new General Manager the satisfaction of seeing how embarrassed he really was, so he didn't bother covering up at all while walking back to the locker room. He got whistled, catcalled, and a few of the usual cold night comments, but Evan did not care. He was beyond caring. He had revenge on his mind and this time he wasn't going to be so stupid as to tell anyone what he had planned.

Evan's parade out of the office totally nude had caught the attention of several of the superstars, but none had a more adverse reaction that Jeff Hardy. Only at the show to watch his fiance make his return, he watched the goings-on between Tom and Evan with a little more than the usual concern. This concern turned into something a little more than that when he saw Evan leave the office completely bare.

Tom was sitting in his office, reveling in all the trappings of his new position, as well as watching the rest of the show with great relish. Everything seemed to be going well. Joey Styles was back to his "oh my God" ways, and the roster seemed to be enjoying the freedom that being extreme allowed. His idyllic peace was shattered around the same time his door was.

"Can I help you?" Tom asked, without looking up. He assumed, incorrectly, that it was one of his other charges coming to complain about something, or worse still, Evan back to moan and bitch further.

"What the fuck are you doing with Evan?"

Obviously it wasn't Evan. Tom looked at his irate fiance, and became really confused really fast. "What the hell are you talking about, Jeffers?"

"I just saw Evan walk out of your office naked. What's that all about?" Jeff demanded

"Uh... absolutely nothing." Tom answered. "You were watching the show weren't you?"

"Yeah." Jeff pounded on the desk. "But that doesn't explain why he was in your office naked?"

"He was doing the same thing you are... complaining. I didn't think you were the jealous type!"

"I'm not." Jeff said "Just a little suspicious, if you ask me."

"Then why are you getting all worked up over nothing?" Tom stood and crossed the room. "What's wrong, Jeffy?" He took Jeff by the shoulders and turned him so they were looking right into each other's eyes.

"You see this ring?" Tom waved his hand in front of Jeff's face. "To me, this says that I am totally committed to you and our relationship and nothing is going to come between us. Not a fire, not intolerance, and particularly not Evan."

"It's just that since I got you back, Imma 'fraid that something's going to happen and Imma gonna lose you."

Still looking in Jeff's eyes, Tom smiled heartily. "It's gonna take a lot more than a naked ex-boyfriend to make me change my mind about you Jeffrey Nero Hardy." He kissed Jeff deeply.

Their tongues were dancing around each other when they suddenly realized that someone else was in the room. Well, it was more like when they heard a "Hem-hem."

"God... can't I have a moment's peace?" Tom demanded. He hadn't seen who it was, so in hindsight the comment should've been shelved.

Jeff was facing in the other direction and he saw who it was. Mr. McMahon did not look happy.

Jeff quickly turned Tom around to face Vince, or maybe it was so he could hide behind him.

"Is there a problem, Mr. McMahon?"

"You've been GM for less than a day and already I have to deal with complaints from your guys." Vince retorted

"What do you mean?"

"I just had Evan Bourne in my office. He's spouting something about sexual harassment." Vince replied

"That's a load of crap if ever I heard it." Tom replied

"He said that he never agreed to be stripped naked on live television." Vince answered, folding his arms.

"He also refused to wrestle... or didn't you see the show?" Tom answered, grabbing a paper of his desk. "This was the run sheet for tonight... Evan Bourne versus the Undertaker in segment six. If he had a problem with the match, he should said something at the meeting."

"He says he did."

"What he said was that he was a little uneasy about fighting Mark. He never said he was gonna refuse to perform if I didn't change it." Tom stated "It's my first night and already I have trouble. It's not bad enough that I have to put up with him, but now he's stirring shit!"

"When I offered you this position, I told you anyone you wanted gone, I'd try to accommodate." Vince responded

"Yeah, but Tiffany had already booked him to appear tonight. He was advertised and I didn't want to disappoint his three fans." Tom answered "Now that he's fulfilled that, I don't want to see his face..."

"...or any other part of him..." Jeff interjected

"...or any other part of him" Tom repeated "on my ECW program."

"We'll discuss options after the Bash." Vince answered "Once we see who's got what. Just try to keep your guys in check. I really don't need any more headaches."

"I'll try, boss." Tom was the one with the headache.

"And just between you, me, and the walls, I enjoyed the show tonight." Vince strode from the office.

"Cool. I promised you I'd bring ECW back to what it was. Tonight was the first step." Tom wiped sweat from his forehead the minute Vince was gone.

"Can you believe him?" Jeff asked "Making up a story like that."

"Sounds like something your ex would do." Tom answered

"Tommy, you promised me we'd never talk about him again!" Jeff still had occasional nightmares about the incident in the psychiatric ward. Up until that comment, Tom hadn't said a single word about Jack. Jeff didn't even know how savagely Tom had beaten him. He was under the impression that his ex was spending time in a holding cell somewhere.

"Sorry, my bad." Tom quickly apologized, praying that his slip wouldn't bring on another emotional outburst. Maybe that's why Jeff had reacted so badly to seeing Evan leave his office. Seeing Tom's ex made him think of his own...?

"I have an idea Jeffro, but I'm not going to even suggest it until you answer me a question."

"What?" Jeff curled into Tom's shoulder and looked up at him, all traces of his earlier outburst gone.

"You getting the belt back?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't ask Vince to trade Evan to Smackdown for you if you're the champion." Tom winked.

"You want me on ECW?" Jeff gasped

"It'll solve all of our problems, bro. We get rid of Evan and we'll be together." Tom responded "But it all depends on what creative has planned for you this Sunday."

"I dunno yet. I'll find out when I get to the arena." Jeff shrugged

"Oh, well I guess we wait then." Tom said "Either way you win, right? Either the champ or you get to be with me."

Jeff just smiled, staring at the floor.

"You are such a tease." Tom shook his head in disbelief. "You really aren't gonna tell me, are ya?"

"Nope." Jeff grinned "I told you I don't know."

"Hmm." Tom tapped his chin. "How about dinner after the show then?"

"Mmm... pancakes?" Jeff asked

"Enough with you and the damn pancakes. This is even worse than your Skittle fascination." Tom slapped his forehead.

"Skittles are yummy."

"Figures you'd be into fruity things. Catch you when I'm done?"

"How long Tommy?" Jeff hopped on the edge of the desk.

"Hour maybe?" Tom answered

"Donna keep me waitin'." Jeff purred, tracing his tattoos with his finger.

"I won't." Tom smiled

"I know you won't." Jeff leaned over placed a small kiss on Tom's forehead. "Later bro."

Less than a week later, Tom watched with mixed reactions as Jeff fought CM Punk for the World Title at the Bash. Either way, he was going to win, but Jeff seemed to want his title back a little bit more. Once the match ended, with Punk retaining the title via DQ, From his office, he watched as Jeff had to be restrained by several referees. This was normal, as in part of the script, but something in Jeff's eyes caught his eye. It was a combination of frustration and anger, something that Tom had not seen in Jeff for quite some time. By the time the referees had him somewhat controlled, Tom had left his office and was hurrying toward the gorilla position. Jeff's normal reaction when he was angry or frustrated was to lash out. Any other time, he spaced out.

"If he's gonna do that, it might as well be at me." Tom rationalized his somewhat impetuous decision.

Jeff was in the Smackdown locker room, and he was doing a real good job of redecorating certain parts of it.

Tom knocked discreetly just as a matter of protocol. Were it the ECW locker room, he'd just kick the door down and start throwing things around himself if he wanted to get his boys' attention.

"Hey, Hardy, come to get your boy?" JTG hollered

"That freak don't belong up in here." Shad added "He a two-time loser."

"He may be, but when was the last time you two did anything?" Tom answered, scanning the room for Jeff. "Other than stealin' the divas' panties?"

"Don't get up in our grill Hardy. Or we might just get postal on ya ass." JTG yelled, having to be held back by Shad,

"Back off if you want any of your street cred to remain. Y'all think it'll be good in the hood if word gets out about your activities with my boy, as you call him?" Tom winked. "I got pix, dawgs."

The smug expressions disappeared faster than ribs at one of J.R.'s cookouts. "I gotta deal for you. If you two don't want your faces and other things plastered in every gay porno mag, you're gonna keep an eye on Jeff for me."

"What are we, your bitches?" Shad demanded

"Anybody want to buy..." JTG quickly covered Tom's mouth. "Fine. We'll do it." He hissed. "But for how long, brah?"

"Until I can figure out a way to keep Jeff safe myself. Don't ask, but I'm willing to bet that Evan and Tiffany aren't finished with the Hardy family yet, especially me and Jeff." Tom answered "Now if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have a family crisis to avert."

How right he was!

TBC

_Will Cryme Time be able to protect Jeff or will Evan find a way to get to him? What exactly is Evan going to do? The plot unfolds in the nexy chapter._


	14. Burnin' For You

Burning For You

"Holy Tightness!" Shane "Hurricane" Helms yelled at the seamstress, his voice rising an octave.

"Looks like you put on a few pounds since you last wore the tights." The wardrobe lady responded around a mouthful of pins. "Don't worry, we'll let the waist out before your next vignette."

"It's not the waist I'm worried about, holy crushed nuts!" Shane tried stretching the crotch of his tights out a little to let his boys breathe.

"Well drop the inseam a little as well, but maybe you should stop sticking a pair of socks in there." She laughed a little at her own joke.

Shane blushed. "Holy secrets! That's all Hurricane down there!"

"I'm in charge of costumes, not what you put in them. If you want more room for your junk that's fine with me." She stuck a few more pins in the tights, marking them for her eventual alterations. "Anything else, hun?"

"That's will be all, good citizen..."

"Help!" It was a very faint cry for aid, but the Hurricane heard it.

"Holy danger!" Hurricane cocked his ears, listening for it again. "Someone is in need of assistance."

"I think you're hearing things. Your mask may be too tight also."

"No Muriel, my Hurri-powers are at their peak. I definitely heard a cry for help!" He strained to hear it again and just when he thought that maybe Muriel was right and he had imagined it, it came again.

"Help!" It was a little stronger than the first plea.

"I am the Hurricane, protector of the weak. Fear not good citizen, I will return as soon as I have rescued this poor innocent bystander from whatever evil has befallen him." The Hurricane jumped from his perch and grimaced.

"Mind those pins, hun."

"Holy body piercing!"

The Hurricane's keen sense of hearing took him into the parking lot area. The shouts for assistance had been growing stronger, then they stopped suddenly.

"Fear not. I am the Hurricane and I have come to save you!"

Shane was immediately bathed in brightness.

"Holy blinded by the light... reved up like a deuce another runner in the night!" Why he chose to sing Manfred Mann at that point is a question best left for another story. "Who's there? It is I, the Hurricane..."

A deep rumble came from somewhere nearby. The bright lights prevented him from seeing who or what had summoned him.

"Holy Earthquake!" It was not a natural disaster, nor the vengeful spirit of the late John Tenta, but a stack of crates. In his haste to do good, Shane had not seen the pile until the first one struck him. He fell to the concrete and was soon covered by the wooden boxes.

"Holy set-up!" Shane struggled to extricate himself. "Good sir, could you please assist me?" A figure stood in front of the fallen superhero.

"Sure, dude."

Shane thought he was going to be freed, but then he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Originally, he thought another of Muriel's pins had stabbed him, but then it came to him that he wasn't wearing sleeves. He looked down and saw a syringe sticking out his arm. A black hand pushed the plunger and Shane went limp.

"One down, many more to go!" As a souvenir, the unknown assailant tore the mask from the unconscious Hurricane as well as leaving his own souvenir. An Ace of Spades was placed in Shane's hand.

Meanwhile, Tom had corralled Jeff. He wasn't hard to find. Tom just followed the trail of overturned benches and luggage leading into the shower. Jeff was sitting in one of the stalls, his head in his hands, his anger having changed to misery.

"Hey, kiddo." Tom sat down beside him. "Tough break, huh?"

"Fuckin' CM Punk." Jeff growled "They changed the script on me. I was supposed to win the title back!"

"Why would they do that?" Tom asked, draping his arm around his sweaty man. "I thought Teddy Long liked you."

"Apparently Vince doesn't. He changed it. At least that's what Long said. I already confronted him." Jeff rested his forehead on his forearms.

"Oh. Jesus." Tom groaned. Leave it to Vince to be vindictive

"Yeah." Jeff sniffled.

"Oh Jeffers, don't cry." Tom held Jeff close. "Things will work out. I promise you."

"I don't wanna be here no more." Jeff whined "Nobody likes me."

"I can't speak for nobody liking you, but if you don't wanna be on Smackdown, the offer is still on the table. I gotta flip Evan Bourne. There's no way I'm workin' with him. Maybe Teddy and I can work something...?"

"Can ya?" Jeff looked hopeful.

"Just don't expect any special treatment if you do come over. You'll be given the chance to prove yourself, just like everyone else. It won't be handed to you, even though you are fucking the boss." Tom looked up when he sensed another figure in the room.

"What's up, man?"

"Christ, we been looking all over for ya. We got a problem."

"Don't leave me hangin' Jay, what's going on?" Tom pushed himself off the floor.

"Outside?" Jay seemed nervous.

"Jay, come on." Tom urged.

"Tom, outside, please?" Jay begged

"BRB, Jeff."

Tom and Jay headed for the door. "Do your job." Tom said to JTG and Shad as he passed.

"So what was so important that I had to come out here?" Tom asked. Emergency workers were running past, carrying a stretcher and cutting tools.

"Dude, there's been an accident. Hurricane's down!" Jay whispered

"What?" Now Tom understood why Jay hadn't wanted to say anything in front of Jeff.

"Yeah. Someone heard a crash in the parking area and they found him out cold under a stack of crates."

Tom took off, Jay hot on his heels.

Shane had just been loaded onto a stretcher when Tom and Jay got there. Tom looked around at the crates, some intact, but many had been cut apart to free Shane.

"What the fuck?" Tom shouted

"Step back please." Helms was pushed into a waiting ambulance.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Tom ran his fingers through his hair angrily.

"We don't know. Couple of the production crew heard the crash and found him buried. That's all we know. It doesn't look too serious, though."

"Thank God for small miracles." Tom responded, scratching his head. Something bothered him, and it wasn't just the fact that one of his superstars had been put on the shelf.

While he walked back to the locker room, Tom kept thinking. What had he missed? He passed several other wrestlers in the hall. Word had travelled fast, apparently, and they all looked concerned. Jericho, Edge, Mysterio had all worried expressions on their faces... well, all except for Rey. Tom couldn't tell what the Luchador was thinking because of the mask he wore.

"Fuck!" Tom hauled ass back to the parking garage. The ambulance was gone, but several of the in-house medical staff remained as well as the cleaning crew who were gathering up the debris.

"Forget something, Mister Hardy?"

"Who found Shane?" Tom asked

"It was me." Some tekkie came over.

"Something's got me confused. When you found him, was he wearing his mask?"

"His mask? No, I don't think so."

"Thanks." Tom ran back to his office. "Anybody seen Jeff?" He asked a group standing by catering.

"He just left, I think." Edge was standing exactly where Tom had last seen him talking to Jericho and Rey.

"Shit." Tom cursed

"Can I ask what's goin' on?"

"I dunno, Adam." Tom smiled an obviously phony one. "Maybe it was just an accident but I got a feeling that this was revenge, plain and simple."

"Revenge, huh?" Adam was the WWE's resident expert on the subject.

"Yeah. I think someone's trying to get back at Jeff." Tom cracked his neck.

"Or you through him." Adam suggested

"Could be. I've probably made a few enemies since I got promoted."

"Two assclowns come to mind." Jericho was leaning against a wall, chugging Gatorade as fast as he could.

"Wouldn't surprise me if either or both of them had something to do with it." Tom answered "That's why I gotta find Jeff."

"You lookin' for me?"

"Oh, thank God. Adam thought you'd left." Relieved that he wasn't gonna be chasing around the city, Tom quickly embraced his Jeffykins.

"Nah, I just needed some air." Jeff answered "Thanks for talkin' me down. I needed that."

"What are boyfriends for?"

"Fucking?" Adam responded

"We can't be doing that twenty-four seven. I'm not as young as I used to be." Tom laughed. "Did you hear?" he asked Jeff.

"Hear what?" Jeff answered, looking a little anxious once more.

"Okay. We gotta talk. Adam, watch your back. If this is what I think it is, you're a target." Tom took Jeff back into his office.

"Jeffers, first of all, do you wanna come to ECW with me? Yes or no?"

"Yes." Jeff answered almost immediately.

"Okay. Until I can officially finalize it, Cryme Time is gonna be watching your back."

"Why?" Jeff traced a pattern on Tom's desk.

"I got an uneasy feeling." Tom sat on the edge of his desk. "I'm not saying Evan had anything to do with it..."

"Even though he prolly did whatever it is we're talkin' 'bout, right?" Jeff interrupted

"I wouldn't put it past the little man." Tom answered "But, seriously, there was an accident in the parking area. Someone dropped a pile of crates on top of Shane."

Jeff's eyes bugged out. "Helms?" he swallowed loudly.

"Yes. It might just be a sick fan out for souvenirs. Whoever it was, did take his mask, but I'm not betting the farm on it." Tom sighed.

"Why would he hurt Shane?" Jeff demanded

"If Evan's trying to get back at me, he could be doing it by hurting you. You're the number one person in my life right now. And how to hurt you is by hurting the people that mean most." Tom answered

"He's an asshole." Jeff muttered "And he has a small dick."

"You saw ECW too?"

"Someone filmed it for Youtube. I had to full-screen it just to get a good view." Jeff laughed, momentarily forgetting about his troubles.

"Yeah, I definitely traded up. Even little Jeffy is bigger than big Evan." Tom replied

Jeff blushed at the compliment. (Or was it flirting?)

"If this is Evan's plan, you should start talking to people. I've already sorta warned Adam, and I'll be seeing Jay in a couple days. You might want to get a hold of Shanny and Matt."

"He won't hurt my Matty, will he?" Jeff sniffled again.

"Not if I get to him first." Tom said, his teeth clenching involuntarily.

"Or me, bro. Remember, I've killed too." Jeff added

"Shhh... Morrison's case is still open. You don't want the wrong person to hear that." Panic in his eyes, Tom quickly looked toward the door. It was closed.

"Sorry." Jeff stared at his hands, something he always did when he was being lectured.

"Don't sweat it Nero." Tom caressed the side of Jeff's face, holding his chin with his thumbs, forcing him to look him squarely. "Things will work out. Stay here. If you wanna use my computer, go for it."

"Where are you going?" Suddenly nervous, Jeff didn't want to be left alone.

"I'll just be down the hall. I'm going to talk to Teddy Long. The sooner we can get this job done, the better we will both feel."

"I'm gonna call Shanny."

"Good. I'll be right back." Two doors down was the Smackdown GM's office and he was still in.

"Hey, playa, what's up?" Teddy stood when Tom came in.

"Mr. Long." Tom shook hands with his fellow General Manager.

"Have a seat... I've been told that you wanna discuss a trade."

"Word travels fast." Tom answered "I'm sure you've heard enough stories, so I'll cut to the chase, given what happened here earlier. I need Jeff on ECW to keep an eye on him. It's not that I don't trust your guys..."

"Say no more, playa." Long replied "Ya know I got McMahon breathing down my back."

"I'm sure we can come up with somethin' that even Vince will like." Tom leaned "My only problem is I don't have a lot of extra talent, and now that I lost Greg Helms for who knows how long, I'm even tighter."

"I'm aware of that, but ya gotta know, Jeff Hardy is one of my top playa's, playa."

"I understand that, Mr. Long. Make me an offer?"

"I know ya wanna get rid of Evan Bourne."

"It's that obvious, is it?" Tom laughed "By the way, thanks for the use of Mark for that one night. For an old guy, he sure can choke slam."

"Any time. How about you give me Evan, Matt Striker, and a pick in next year's draft."

"What if I only have one pick? That's hardly fair." Tom answered

"Counter me."

"Evan, Striker, and a pick in the draft if I have two or more. If I only have one, I'll give you one person off my roster, except whomever my draft choice was. How's that?"

"Lemme get this straight. If you only have one draft pick, I can take anyone off your pre-draft roster?" Teddy clarified.

"Except my ECW champion." Tom quickly added.

Teddy thought about it for a few seconds.

"You gotta deal."

"Thanks, Mr. Long." Tom shook hands again. "How soon?"

"How soon what?"

"How soon can I have Jeff on ECW?"

"He'll be there next week." Teddy promised "Have your guys to the Smackdown show this Friday."

"It will be my pleasure." Tom stood and shook hands once again. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, playa. You're a lot nicer than Estrada, that's for sure."

Tom saluted, then went back to his office. The PPV was finished and guys were starting to get their stuff together to either go back to their hotels or to hit the bars. The Raw roster had their weekly show in the same arena the following night, so most of their guys were sticking around. Smackdown had a house show in Boise, so they were flying out.

In the infamous meet-and-greet meeting with his staff, Tom had explained his managerial style was 'no style at all". His exact words were: "I'm not your father. As long as you make your commitments, I don't care what you do on your off-time. Having said that, I will also not bail you out of jail, lie to your spouses, or advance you coke-and-whore money. We may be Extreme, but we are adults."

Outside his office, three of the five participants in the Championship Scramble Match were waiting, all in street wear.

"What can I do for you?" Tom asked

"You meant it right when you said that you didn't care what we did on our own time?" Jay asked

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Dreamer, Swagger, and I are going out to get really fucking drunk. Wanna come with?"

"Fuck yeah." Tom answered. "As long as you aren't trying to kiss my ass." Nobody had ever offered to get drunk with him while he was on the roster as a wrestler, but now that he was in charge, everyone had time for him. "Can I bring Jeff?"

"We were hopin' it would just be an ECW night." Swagger answered

"In that case, I'll tell you now. Effective five minutes ago, I traded Evan Bourne, Matt Striker, and a wrestler to be named later to Smackdown for Jeff." Tom smiled "I had an idea for an extreme elimination chamber match on TV this week. You five plus Jeff for the title, but I have to see what Heyman wants to do."

"Fine, I guess." Jay stated

"I dunno if Enigma changed yet. Where're we goin'?" Tom asked

"Crow's nest bar and grill."

"You three go ahead. I'll meet you there."

"Sure, boss." Dreamer responded

"You don't have to call me 'boss', Tommy." Tom laughed at the excessive formality.

"Sorry, Mr, Hardy." Dreamer mock-apologized.

"How about 'Tom'?" Tom raised both his eyebrows. "That is my name."

"Hey! That's my name too!" Dreamer exclaimed, prompting everyone else to roll their eyes in annoyance.

"See you at the bar. If you two decide to kill him and dump his body in a ditch somewhere, I won't say anything." Tom quickly stepped inside, leaving Christian and Swagger to decide on their own if that was meant as a joke or not.

"Hey you." Jeff was hunched over the computer, like Tom expected. "Swagger, Dreamer, and Christian are going for an ECW night at a bar. Wanna come with?"

"You goin'?" Jeff asked, his attention not even diverting from the screen.

"Yeah... it's an ECW night." Tom answered "Someone's gotta keep an eye on these jokers."

"Then why are you inviting me?" Jeff looked up. Tom winked.

"Tommy, tell me." Jeff said, "What's goin' on?" He needed to hear it from Tom's mouth.

"Effective ten minutes ago, I sent Evan Bourne, Matt Striker, and a wrestler to be named later to Smackdown. In exchange I got one Jeffrey Nero Hardy." Tom answered

With every word, Jeff's eyes got larger and larger until they almost as big as saucers. "You mean..."

"Welcome to ECW, little bro."

"Oh, Tommy thankyouthankyouthankyou." His computer game forgotten, Jeff jumped him, peppering his face with kisses.

"Now, remember what I said. Don't expect any special treatment. You'll have to earn your shots just like everyone else." When he was finally able to get a word in around Jeff's passionate kissing, Tom figured he better set the record straight.

"I know. You don't know how much this means to me." Jeff finally let go of Tom and danced around the room with joy.

"So. ECW night with the guys. We're meeting the boys at the Crow's nest..."

"I know where that is." Jeff exclaimed

"Good. You're driving." Tom answered "How long until you're presentable?"

"I'm good. I borrowed your shower while you were in the meeting."

"And you didn't invite me. I'm hurt." Tom pouted

"Maybe tomorrow?" Jeff traced Tom's jawline.

"Maybe." Tom chuckled. Jeff could be so cute sometimes. "Grab your gear."

The backstage area was almost empty by the time they left for the short drive to the bar.

"Tommy, thank you again so much." Jeff snuggled against Tom while they walked to the parking area.

"Jeffers, now you know why it hurt me so badly when you said that I should've let you die." Tom leaned his head against the top of Jeff's.

"I know and I'm sorry." That was the first time Jeff had apologized for any of the hateful comments he'd made that fateful day. "I'll never hurt you again."

"I believe you." Tom replied, steering Jeff away from the spot where the Hurricane's body had been found only minutes ago. The mess was gone, only a few splinters remained of the mess that had injured one of Jeff's closest friends.

"Did you get a hold of Matt and Shannon?" Tom asked

"I talked to Matty and he didn't seem too worried about it." Jeff answered "I couldn't reach Shanny either at home or the shop. I left him a message on his cell, and at work."

"I hope Shannon gets the message before something happens." Tom responded. If it was revenge the attacker had on his or her mind, then there were a lot of people who needed to be on the lookout. Tom reminded himself to have a word with Jay before they got too wasted.

"Shanny can take care of himself." Jeff tried to reassure Tom with limited success.

"I know he can." Tom answered "But so could Shane. C'mon, let's go have some fun with the boys."

Their car was watched as it drove away. The figure quickly looked around to make sure that no one else was in the area before he got into his own car. He pulled an often-folded piece of paper from his pocket and looked at it. Seven names were on the list, and taking a pen, he crossed one of them off.

"It's time to play my game." He said

TBC

_Being sick is no fun, that's for sure. Chapters will be coming fast and furious now that I had two days in bed! Thanks for your get-well wishes!_

_I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride and remember to keep your hands inside the car at all times!  
_


	15. In A New York Minute

In A New York Minute...

"Gas Chamber Ink." Shannon Moore sounded really upbeat despite having just finished a marathon tattooing session. Some biker, who was twice the size and about as thick had come into the shop with a very specific request. He wanted Shannon to tattoo Da Vinci's "The Last Supper" on his back, he wanted it done in one sitting, money was no object, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Fourteen gruelling hours, fifteen needles, and countless hues of paint later, the biker left happy and Shannon a little richer, if not a little number in the arms.

"Hey, Shanny..."

"Matt, whassup?" Shane cradled the phone in his neck, both his arms still tingling.

"Glad I caught ya, man." Matt answered "We've been trying to reach you, but your phone's been off."

"Sorry, man, but I had a helluva job just leave my shop."

"Yeah. You sound tired." Matt replied

"Naw, bro, just a little sore. Whadja wanna talk to me about?"

"Did you hear about Shane?" Matt asked

"No... what happened?" Shannon asked

Matt relayed what Jeff had told him. Shannon's eyes widened.

"Do they know who did it?"

"Jeff didn't say much more, other than what I just told ya." Matt replied "Tommy thinks he knows..."

"Tom sounds like a smart guy." Shannon answered "I'd trust him, but I don't know him that well."

"Anyway, Tom thinks that we might be targets." Matt stated

"Don't worry, bro, I can take care of myself." Shannon replied.

"I know. Just givin' ya a heads-up." Matt answered. Shannon's stubborn streak could often prove to be a little irritating, usually when someone like him was trying to give him a warning.

"I know. I'm a big boy."

"That's debatable." Matt sneered

"Well, fuck you, Matt. Anyway, I gotta go. Someone just came into the shop." Shannon set the phone down and turned to his new customer.

"What can I help you with?"

"Do you do custom designs?" The stranger asked

"Fer sure." Shannon replied "What'd you have in mind?"

"I was going through an old book of my late gramma's and I found this. I thought it would look nice going up my left arm." A folded piece of paper was thrown on the counter.

"Lemme take a look at it and I can give you a price on the job." The last things Shannon wanted was another 14 hour job, but a job is a job.

"Take your time. There's a color key on it as well. I couldn't find a color copier in this town."

Shannon unfolded the paper and his eyes widened. "Is this some sort of a joke?" He asked

"No, I'm dead serious." The man replied. The picture was that of someone leaning over a counter looking at a piece of paper, while another man stood over him with something in his hand. "As you will be too."

Too late, Shannon grasped the irony. Seconds later, the man's fist crashed into the top of his skull, sending him face-first into the counter. By the hair, Shannon's face was slammed into the counter three more times, rendering him unconscious.

Furtively looking around, but there was no one else in the shop, he made his move. Taking a pair of scissors and a Ziploc bag from his pocket, he cut off Shannon's Mohawk.

"Two down... I like this game." Next to his hand, he placed the deuce of Spades.

In another part of the country, the five ECW employees were getting down to some serious drinking. Prior to that, Tom had pulled Christian aside to talk about what had happened to Shane, but he'd already heard from Adam.

"Just watch your ass." Tom warned. "If whomever did this can get to Shane that easily in an arena full of people, then anything is possible."

"Don't worry, man." The topic was not spoken of again once the first round of drinks made their way to the table.

As the empties piled up, the tongues of the five men loosened considerably. So, it was no surprise that when Jeff suggested they go back to the hotel and drink more, it was almost a unanimous decision. The only dissenter was Tommy Dreamer, who had an an autograph session later that day.

"I enjoyed maself, but I gotta split 'fore I go." Even with all the booze he'd consumed, and combined with his accent, everyone at the table understood at least one of the words he'd spoken.

"You sure?" Christian asked

"Yeah. Beulah'll be wondering what happened to me if I don't call her." Dreamer answered

"Ah, the joy's of being married." Tom answered "At least we'll never have to worry about not knowing where we are, right Rainbow?"

"Go now?" Jeff was squirming in his seat. He had something planned, from his expression, and Tom guessed it had something to do with the offer to go back to the hotel and drink more.

"Jeffers wants to get home and check on the kids." Tom reached his arm around Jeff.

"Kids?" Dreamer asked "I didn't know you were preg'd."

The entire table, except Tommy D., exploded into peals of laughter. Tommy, in his drunken state, was actually trying to be serious. So raucous was their laughter, that it drowned out Jeff and Tom's cell phones going off simultaneously.

Matt had just received a frantic call from Julie, Shannon's wife. When he hadn't returned home at a decent hour, she had become worried. She'd gone to his shop and had found him on the floor, still unconscious, but alive. The first person she called was 911. The second was Matt.

"Tom, Jeff, it's Matt. You were right. I just got a call from Julie. Shanny's been hurt. I don't know much more than that, but call me as soon as one of you gets this message." Matt left identical messages on both voice mails. By using a public telephone as well as his cell, he'd called both Tom and Jeff at the same time. Unfortunately, Dreamer's bad joke drowned out both rings.

"Fuck." Matt swore. He suddenly was faced with a realization. First Shane, now Shanny. If Tom's theory was right, and at this point he didn't doubt it, the next name on the list could be his very own. Not knowing where his brothers were also made him very uneasy. One thing was certain, he did not want to be by himself.

Adam had just returned to his hotel room for what he hoped was a relaxing night, even with Tom's warning still fresh in his mind. He dropped his tag title belts on the bed and plopped himself beside them, and was half asleep when the phone in his room rang.

"Who the fuck could be calling at this hour... if this ain't a hot chick who wants to suck me off, please hang up now."

"Adam, it's Matt. Shannon just got attacked and I'm a little creeped out."

"I'm tryin' to sleep." Adam yawned loudly into the phone, hoping Matt would take the hint.

"Oh." Matt said dejected. "I was hoping I could hang with you. I know we're not bff's any more, but since we're in the same boat..."

"You scared to be alone." Adam finished

"No, but Shane and Shannon were both hit when there was no one around. I'd feel better if I could just stay with you for a bit." Matt hated to sound like he was begging, but he was.

Adam sighed. "So much for taking it easy, jerking off, then going to bed." Inadvertently, he mumbled some of this into the receiver. Matt heard something that sounded like "he's a jerk off."

"Fine, I'm sorry I asked!" Matt shouted. His loud tone shocked Adam; he sat up now fully awake.

"Did I say no?" Adam was quite willing to let Matt stay with him... his room had two beds after all, but Matt's sudden anger turned his mind around.

"Sorry to bother you." Matt retorted "I guess this jerk off will just find someone who gives a shit!"

"Matty, wait!" Adam pleaded. "That's not what I said." He understood what had happened. "Dude, if you need some company, come on up."

"You sure?" Matt was suspicious.

"I'm in 501. Get your ass up here before I change my mind." Adam hung up the phone before Matt could argue any further.

"Why the hell did I agree to that?" Adam groaned, draping his arm across his eyes. He picked up the phone beside him again. Thank God this hotel had twenty-four hour room service.

"Can you send up two cold cut platters and twelve bottles of the strongest beer you got to room 501?"

"Ten minutes, sir."

"That'll work." Adam rolled off the bed and dragged himself into the bathroom. He wasn't all that tired, but he really needed a few hours of shut-eye. Having Matt with him was not going to make that happen, so the next best thing was to get drunk and hope that Matt would pass out quickly.

Meanwhile, Tom, Jeff, Jay, and Jack had by blind luck, gotten back to the hotel. Swagger and Jay went to their respective rooms to drop off their gear and they both promised to meet back at Jeff and Tom's room, assuming they could find it. All four of them were drunk, but not as drunk as they could be.

"Can you hear me?" Tom sang, using the remote control as a mic. "Can you hear me running? Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?"

"Were you calling me?" Jeff said, raiding the mini-bar in their room. "I couldn't hear you."

Tom laughed drunkenly. He went over to Jeff, kissed him softly, then continued singing. Compared to his drunken slurring of the chorus, he sang the verse almost perfectly.

Take the children and yourself and hide out in the cellar

By now the fighting will be close at hand

Don't believe the church and state and everything they tell you

Believe in me I'm with the high command...

Someone banged on the door before Tom could continue. Giving Jeff another kiss, he went to open it, assuming that it was either Swagger or Christian. It was Jay, still carrying his duffel bag.

"I thought you were leaving than in your room."

"I brought some extra refreshments." Christian set the bag down on a table and started emptying it. There were two mickeys of rye, one of vodka, a bottle of Tequila, as well as what was probably the contents of his own mini-bar.

"What? No Jack Daniels?" Jeff complained after inspecting the bottles.

Over Jeff's shoulder, Tom held up a bottle of the desired liquor. He put his finger across his lips.

Jay nodded. Jeff saw this however, and he quickly turned around. Tom hid the bottle behind his back and smiled innocently.

"What's in your hand?" He asked

"Nothing." Tom pulled his empty hand out.

"The other one."

"Nothing here either." Tom showed him his other hand, after sticking the bottle into his back pocket.

"Tommy..." Jeff pouted

"Not the puppy dog eyes, please?" Tom begged

"I love you." Jeff lowered his head. He looked up, hoping his act would work.

"I love you too." Tom reached in for a kiss, but Jeff pushed him aside.

"No kisses until you gimme." Jeff held out his hand expectantly.

"Fine with me." Tom was willing to play the game as long as Jeff was.

"Okay. No kisses, hugs, back rubs, cuddles, or sex of any kind until you show me what you're hiding." Jeff folded his arms, trying to look cross.

"Okay." Tom answered, trying to sound like lack of sex was fine with him. "I can go without. You're the one who's got the appetite for it."

"So. I can have any guy I want." To prove his point, Jeff went over and started kissing Jay.

"Yeah, but you're engaged to me." Tom answered "Unless you'd like to change that?"

"No..." Jeff answered

"Then take your fuckin' hands off Jay!" Tom shouted "Right now!"

Jeff continued to kiss Jay, running his fingers along the collar of his shirt. If Tom didn't do something, he might end up watching his fiance get it on with another guy right in front of him, and all over a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Fine, I got you this!" Tom presented the bottle to Jeff, who immediately let go of Jay. Tom held it out of Jeff's reach. "Ah, ah, ah."

"Please, Tommy, gimme." Jeff jumped at the bottle.

"Okay, just promise me you'll leave Jay alone. I'm sure he didn't come up here for a quick kiss and a grope." Tom answered, handing the bottle to Jeff who danced around the room, the bottle held high. "Right?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Jay answered, trying not to sound disappointed. "He's your fiance."

"Yeah, but sometimes it's like trying to housebreak a new pet." Tom watched Jeff goofily nip from the bottle, chase it with a swig of water, then yell something like "Yahoo!" or "Team Xtreme" or "Peroxwhy?gen".

"Where's Swagger?" Tom asked "Isn't he joining the party?"

Tom and Jay when two loud bangs on the door interrupted them.

"That's just creepy." Jay answered

"Assuming it's him. "

It was Swagger. He carried a brown bag from which the necks of several bottles protruded.

"Sorry I'm late. I found an all-night liquor store."

"You didn't have to. I think we had enough already."

"Fuck me, baby!" Jeff shouted, having already nipped JD and chased it with water.

"Jeff started the party early." Tom explained

"Yeah, but you didn't miss the floor show." Jeff sang. "Tommy made me stop."

"Don't ask." Tom warned

"I won't." Swagger answered "Don't worry about me."

With Swagger present, they got down to the second round of serious drinking, all other concerns being pushed aside for the moment. In Adam's room, a completely different scenario was taking place.

Matt arrived, looking quite uneasy. His uneasiness remained, even after a couple of brews and half a plate of meat and cheese.

"As you said, we're not bff's, but maybe it would help if you talked this out." Adam offered

"I dunno, Edge. This is all too surreal for me." Matt reached for another beer.

"I take it you've never been a possible target." Adam also reached for more liquid refreshment.

"Not unless it was part of the show."

"Matt, you've got to stop worryin'. I'm sure the police will nail whoever did this before they get any closer." Adam answered "Anyway man, you got bigger things to worry about."

"Like what?" Matt asked

"Dude, aesthetically speaking, you need to get back into the gym." Adam joked

"You sayin' I'm fat?" Matt demanded

"No, but it looks like you put on a few pounds while your hand was busted." Adam answered "I guess the only exercise you got was lifting the cheese puffs to your mouth."

"You're full of it." Matt replied

"Yeah, right. Take off your shirt, then. If you don't jiggle, I'll eat my words." Adam answered

"Look who's talking!" Matt exclaimed "You can barely fit into your tights anymore."

"I been working legs a little more at the gym... that's all muscle."

"I'll make a deal with you. Since we both think the other is full of it, I'll take my shirt off if you take your pants off." Matt said, praying that Adam wouldn't agree. Despite his disagreeing with Adam's comment, Matt had the same nagging feelings.

"Whatever dude, it's your funeral." With no hesitation, Adam stood up and unbuckled his jeans. "Hey, I'm not doing this alone."

"Oh yeah, right." Matt started to unbutton his shirt. Despite himself, he couldn't take his eyes from Adam as he undid his jeans and let them fall to the ground. What shocked Matt was what Adam did next. He kicked them aside, and sprawled out on the bed, grabbing his beer in the process.

"Well?" At first Matt thought Adam was asking for an opinion, but then he realized that he still hadn't fulfilled his part of the deal. Forgetting about the last few buttons, he pulled the garment over his head and tossed it on the floor beside the bed.

"Whaddaya mean you haven't put on any weight." Adam reached for Matt's stomach. "Right there." He pinched about an inch of skin. It wasn't much, but it was definitely a lot more than before.

"What about you?" Matt reached for Adam's right quadriceps.

"Go for it."

Matt kneaded both of Adams' legs, but to his chagrin, Adam had been telling the truth. He had been working his legs harder and it was all muscle.

"Dammit!" Matt conceded

"Hey, look at the bright side. You got my pants off." Adam laughed

"Pfft... nothing I haven't seen a million times before." Matt replied

"Well... I'm sure I could show you something you've never seen before." Adam snickered

"No, I've seen that too." Matt answered. Where was Adam going with this? He'd never thought of Adam that way, despite the recent homosexual experiences he'd had with both Jeff and Tom.

"Oops." Adam lurched backward, his legs flying up. Somehow, his boxers came off. "Now how did that happen?" He asked innocently while Adam junior slowly poked its head out.

"Beats the fuck outta me." Matt said

"Yeah, but it looks like he wants to play." Adam smiled

"You play with him then." What he'd just said didn't click right away.

Adam took his little buddy firmly in his hand and coaxed him to come outside.

"Mmmm... looks like someone is happy to see you." Adam cooed

Matt's mouth suddenly felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. He reached for his beer, unable to avert his eyes.

"Wanna join the party?" Adam gasped. His twig was now fully hard, poking against his abs.

"Uhhhh." Matt hesitated. What he really wanted to do was take Adam's cock in his mouth and give the Ultimate Opportunist the ultimate blow job. "Sure, I guess. I lost my invitation, though."

"Don't worry. You're ticket is right here." Shedding his shirt as he slid across the bed, he gripped Matt's wrist and brought his hand toward his aching dick. Without having to be told what to do, Matt gripped Adam and slowly began jerking him off.

He was surprised how smooth Adam's cock was. It felt like a steel bar wrapped in a thin piece of silk. The friction was already so enticing to Adam that his cock was literally jumping with every touch.

"Mmmm.. Matters, you're really good at this." Adam moaned, his voice barely above a whisper.

Matt smiled. He didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or not, but after the day he'd had, it was nice. His mind wandered back to earlier events. He was still a little anxious about what had happened to Shanny and now that he still hadn't heard back from either Jeff nor Tom. What if they'd been attacked already? What if right this moment the attacker or attackers was coming for him? What if...?

"Uh, Matt?" Adam breathy voice brought Matt back to the present. "I think you can stop now!"

Matt blinked twice, completely banishing the thoughts he'd been dwelling upon. Adam was panting heavily, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, his entire frame tense. Matt was a littl confused until he looked down and saw the globs of white fluid covering his lower belly. Sometime while he was daydreaming, Adam had come, but Matt hadn't stopped. He was still jerking Adam's spent dick furiously.

"Fuck, man, I'm sorry." Matt immediately stopped and looked for something to clean his hand off with.

"It was awesome." Adam lay back and started to breathe normally again. "Until you wouldn't stop, that was."

"Sorry, dude. I'm a little distracted." Matt sighed

"Shannon, huh?" Adam guessed

"That's part of it." Matt responded "Tom and Jeff haven't returned my calls. I'm getting a little worried."

"Do you know where they are staying?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Matt answered

"You wanna go see if they got back alright? I overheard Jay talking about an ECW guys' night out." Adam offered

"Would you mind?"

"Fuck, no." Adam shouted "Just let me clean up and we'll go. Gimme ten minutes." He scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom. Matt heard the water running in the shower.

It was a long ten minutes. Finally, Adam emerged, looking radiant and drop-dead sexy with his wet hair plastered to his head, a few trickles rolling down his neck and chest.

"You need to use?" He asked

"Imma gonna pee." Matt replied "Two minutes."

Matt stepped in to do his business while Adam dressed. While he was waiting, a light rap on the door startled him.

Adam ambled across the room to see who it was.

"Yes?" He looked through the peephole, but could see no one.

"Room service."

"Room service?" Adam thought "Did Matt order something while I was in the shower?"

"I didn't order anything else." He called through the door.

"We're here to collect the dishes."

"Okay." Adam answered. Nine times out of ten, he would've found this extremely suspicious. This time, for some reason, he opened the door without further hesitation.

"The trays are..." Too late, Adam saw the heavy marble bookend aimed at his head. He saw stars and fell to the ground in heap. As he was losing consciousness, he saw the shoes of the person who'd attacked him.

"Nice." He thought as the blackness consumed him.

TBC

_The pieces will finally start to fall into place in the next chapter, but not before the body count rises._

_Music: "Silent Running" by Mike & The Mechanics from the album "Mike & the Mechanics" copyright Atlantic Records Inc 1985_


	16. Dream Warriors

Dream Warriors

"Your turn, Jeffers." Tom responded,

"Tommy." Jeff drawled.

"Me?" Tom spat his drink. "Okay..."

The four guys, completely wasted and in various stages of consciousness, were sprawled across the furniture playing a modified version of "Truth or dare". Modified in the sense that it was all truth, but nothing was off limits.

Tom thought. What could he ask Jeff that he didn't already know the answer to.

"What's the most unusual place you've ever done it?" He asked

"With you or someone else?" Jeff answered

"Someone else, silly. I already know most of the places where we've done it." Tom answered

"Most?" Jay asked

"There were a couple times I don't remember." Tom answered "But it ain't my turn."

Jeff pondered this one. "In a tree." He replied

"That doesn't count for entry into the mile high club." Tom stated "Does it?"

"It seemed like I was a mile off the ground at the time." Jeff answered

"How fuckin' old were you?" Swagger asked

"One question at a time. Them's the rules." Jeff retorted "Jay, it's your turn."

While Jay was decided what bit of dirt he should ask about and to whom he should ask, Jeff's cell phone rang. Neither Tom nor Jeff had looked at their phones at all during the night, so Matt's first message was still unknown to them.

"Can you answer that?" Jeff took his phone out of his pocket and squinted at the display.

"Why?" You're right there." Tom answered

"Tommy, Imma too drunk to do it." Jeff threw his phone.

"Jeff's answering service... what the fuck do you want at this hour?" Tom responded "He's too drunk, Matty. You'll have to talk to me. Now, calm down and say that slower... what message. We were at the club all night. How the hell were we supposed to hear our phones?"

"Tommy, it's Adam. They got him." Matt sniffled, saying it slowly. Adam's unconscious form was still half-in, half-out of the door, being worked on by the paramedics.

"So that was the message you left?" Tom asked "Why'd you wait so long to call us back?"

"Tommy, no! They just got Adam. Shanny was also hit earlier." Matt sighed. Tom could hear him trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh, Jesus Christ." Tom gasped, looking at Jeff. A quick shake of his head was all it took for Jeff to squish in beside him and listen.

"Can you come here. I don't wanna be alone!" Matt wailed. "The police are gonna be here soon!"

"We're on our way." Tom stated, flipping the phone shut. Jack and Jay both looked at Tom, their expressions mirroring Tom's.

"Sorry, guys but we gotta cut this party short." Tom stated

"Awww..." Jay whined "I was just gonna ask Swagger to show us his dick."

Jack blushed, for obvious reasons.

"I've seen it before." Jeff answered off-handedly.

Tom paused in mid-dial for a taxi. "What?"

"Oops... did I say that out loud?" Jeff giggled.

"Whatever. We really gotta go." Tom repeated "Jay, you're coming with us."

"Me? Why?" Jay demanded

"They got Adam." Tom answered "I'm not leaving you alone... no offense Jack, but I'd rather not involve you in whatever the hell is going on."

Jay gulped. "How bad is he?"

"Matt wouldn't tell me. But he's scared out of his mind right now. Let's go. Sorry, again, Jack. We'll make it up to ya."

"It's cool. Bro's before ho's." Jack answered

"Not the most appropriate comment, but I'll chalk it up to all the booze you've had." Tom, Jeff, and Jay staggered out of the room. Jack left a few minutes later, stealthily taking whatever unopened booze he could find with him.

The medics had already taken Adam away, and the police were just finishing up their interviews with Matt when the trio showed up. The police were understandingly reluctant to allow them entry, but a little persuasion on Matt's part convinced them otherwise.

Carefully stepping over a swatch of carpet stained with Adam's blood, they waited patiently for the police to finish.

"If you think of anything else, please contact us."

"Can I ask you something, officer?" Tom focused hard on not sounding as drunk as he was.

"Depends what it is?"

"Do you think this is related to the other two recent attacks?"

"It's possible. You know anything?"

"It just seems a little weird that three of my close family friends have been attacked in the last day and a half, and there's no connection." Tom shrugged

"Is this the Shane and Shannon that you mentioned?" The officer turned back to Matt, who still looked really shaken up. He was still processing that if he'd taken the shower first, he'd be the one on his way to the hospital right now instead of Edge.

"Yeah." Matt answered, his face pale.

"If any of you hear anything, let us know. In the meantime, you might want to consider sticking together."

"That's sorta what we plan to do." Tom stated "Hopefully it works."

"We'll be in touch, Mr. Hardy!"

Almost to the second that the police left, Matt broke down. Jeff was the first to his brother's side, holding him, whispering softly in his ear. For all the times Jeff had needed consolation, he had become quite good at offering it. Matt seemed to quiet down soon enough.

"It's all my fault, Jeffro." Matt whispered, "I should be the one going to the hospital, not Adam."

"Matty, shhhh." Jeff's stroked his ebony hair. "No one's blaming you."

"You okay, Jay?" Tom looked over at Christian. In their hurry to console Matt, both Tom and Jeff had forgotten that there was another party involved.

"I still don't understand. Adam had nothing to do with this!" Jay shouted angrily, his hands bunching into fists at his side.

"It doesn't make a whole lotta sense to me either, Jay." Tom answered "If it is Evan, and he wants to get back at me, why not just come right after me?"

"Maybe he wants to hurt you by hurting the one person who means the most to you?" Jay repeated earlier sentiments.

"Whomever is doing this better hope than I don't get my hands on them!" Tom replied fiercely.

"Tommy, Matty wants to know if he can stay with us tonight?" Jeff called over.

"Fine with me. " Tom answered, crossing his arms. The drunken stupor was wearing off really fast once the adrenaline kicked in. "You should probably stay as well."

"Yeah... we'll have a slumber party!" The liquor's effects on Jeff were wearing off.

"Leave it to Jeff to turn a serious problem into an excuse for us to get even more silly." Tom whispered behind his hand to Jay.

"Works for me. I don't have pajamas though." Jay responded

"I guess you'll be sitting around in your undies." Tom answered

"I'll find something." Jay winked. Tom chortled gleefully.

An hour later, the four of them were sitting around the Hardy's hotel room, drinking whatever Swagger hadn't absconded with. It had already been a long day, and yet no one wanted to go to sleep.

"What do you wanna do, Jeffro? This was your idea." Tom looked at his coworker and suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked

"Sorry, bro. I should be used to you and those footie pajamas." Tom rolled back on the bed.

"I think they make me look sexy." Jeff twirled around

"Only when I'm taking them off you." Tom winked. Matt and Jay looked at each other, Matt snorting loudly.

"What?" Tom and Jeff spoke simultaneously.

"You don't think so? Jeffro, come here."

Jeff jumped into Tom's lap.

"Stand up." Tom ordered

Jeff stood.

"Shall we prove them wrong, lover boy?"

"Mmmm..." Jeff swiped his tongue across his lips, moaning softly.

Slowly, Tom pulled the zipper down on the back of the sleepwear. Matt and Jay just watched at the garment started to fall down Jeff's pale form, both of them shocked at what they were witnessing.

"Now, if this ain't sexy, I don't know what is." Tom said, running his hands across Jeff's chest, hastening the garment's descent down his body.

"Should we be watching this?" Jay asked

"Probably not." Matt replied

"Are you gonna say something?"

"No, are you?"

"No." Jay stated, feeling guilty but fascinated still the same.

"Okay." Matt returned to the floor show. Jeff jammies were now at his feet. The only thing covering Jeff's private parts were his hands.

"And this is where my part of the show ends." Tom grabbed a chair and sat beside Matt.

Jeff stared to wiggle his hips to some piece of music that was probably only playing in his head.

"Does he do this often?" Jay asked, unable to turn his eyes away from the gyrating man in front of him.

"Usually it's a private show, but I guess he wants to make you forget about everything." Tom eyes were also riveted to Jeff. He'd seen the performance before, and it usually ended with Tom receiving a great deal of oral stimulation. But with three audience members, what was Jeff gonna do?

In answer to that, he started to sing!

If you want my body

And ya think I'm sexy

Come on Christian let me know...

If you really want to

I'd so let you fuck me

Tommy doesn't have to know!

Tom tried to look shocked.

"Uh, Jeff. He's sitting right beside Matt." Christian blushed

"Oh..." Jeff answered, giggling. "That could be a problem then." He scrunched his face, a sign that he was thinking hard. "I got it."

"This could be interesting." Tom whispered to Matt.

"Tommy?" Jeff asked, smiling his sugariest.

"Yeah, Skittles?"

"Imma wanna suck Jay. Is that okay?" Jeff pleaded

"Depends... can Matt and I watch?" Tom responded

Jeff puckered his lips, he looked at Christian, who was gradually turning a dark shade of red, then back to Tom who was trying to look calm, then at Matt who was grinning evilly.

"Imma don't know. Maybe Jay can't cum with an audience?" Jeff replied

Fine... I'll watch television or something. I don't think you'll be able to convince Matt to look away." Tom looked at his younger sibling, who had his hand stuck down the front of his sweat pants and was rubbing furiously, that same evil grin on his face.

"We're s'posed to be watching each other's backs, not sucking each other off." Tom answered

"Party pooper." Jeff crossed his arms, forgetting for a moment that he was naked. A laugh from Jay made him suddenly cover up.

"Do whatever, Jeff." Tom responded crossly. "I don't care right now." He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Matt and Jay looked at each other, concerned at Tom's sudden attitude change.

"Matty, did I do bad?" Jeff whined

"Tommy's just a little stressed. " Matt responded

"Imma gonna find him." Jeff answered, stripping out of his pajamas and looking around for his clothes.

"Better hurry, bro." Matt replied

"Why?" Jeff asked suspiciously. "What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing." Matt replied, smiling smugly.

Jeff finished dressing. "BRB."

Matt and Jay looked at each other as soon as Jeff had left.

"I thought they'd never leave." Matt said, quickly moving over in front of Jay.

"Yeah... can you believe your brother. Wanting to fuck me in front of Tom?" Jay replied

"Sometime's Jeff can get like that." Matt answered, spreading Jay's legs and running his fingers lightly along his thighs. "He's only trying to make you forget what happened to Adam."

"There's only one Hardy who can make me forget that easily." Jay answered

"You think we should tell them about us?" Matt looked up at Jay.

"Why? We've kept it a secret for this long." Jay answered, squirming at the gentle stimulation from Matt as his fingers traced along his package.

"I just don't feel right about hiding something like this from our friends." Matt replied

"We'll talk about it later." Jay said "Why don't you do that thing with your mouth that always drives me crazy!"

"Mmm."

All talking ceased, only to be replaced by loud slurping noises and Jay's increasingly loud moans.

Outside the room, Jeff was searching for Tommy. To his astonishment, no one had seen a half-naked wrestler anywhere.

"Tommy!" He shouted, running up and down corridors. Several other guests, opened their doors, possibly thinking it was a fire alarm or something. Seeing Jeff changed their minds quickly.

"Tommy, I'm sorry! Imma love you!" He screeched

Still no signs of him. Jeff took the stairs down to the next floor and repeated the process. And another and another and still another. Jeff was going hoarse from all the screaming when he finally found Tommy, sitting on one of the landings, staring at the patch of floor between his legs.

"Tommy, I been lookin' for ya."

"I know." Tom mumbled "As a matter of fact, the entire hotel probably knows."

"You mad at me?" Jeff asked, sitting beside him.

"Yes." Tommy retorted

Jeff stuck out his lower lip. "Imma sorry." He apologized again.

"You're always doing shit like that, Jeff." Tom answered, finding the pattern of the tile on the landing easier to look at than Jeff's face. "I know we're not officially married yet, but still... I thought these rings meant something."

"They do." Jeff replied

"Well then maybe you should stop acting like a little slut when we're around the guys." Tom shouted

Jeff's mouth opened and closed rapidly.

"And doing your impression of Matt's goldfish impression isn't gonna save you this time." Tom responded

"Tommy, I..."

"I have bent over backwards for you since day one." Tom finally turned so he could talk face-to-face with Jeff. "And where has it gotten me?"

Jeff said nothing.

"I'll tell you where it's gotten me... it's gotten me nowhere. Career-wise, it's great, wonderful, awesome... I'm running the one brand that has half the people of Raw and Smackdown and I'm sure that what little talent I have is gonna be poached the next time we draft."

"You got me." Jeff tried to wrap himself around Tom's arm, but was refused.

"Dammit Jeffro, I put myself out there to try to prove to you how much I really do love you. I've killed and almost gotten killed for you, yet you nonchalantly tell me you're gonna give Jay a blow job right in front of me... what the hell am I supposed to think, huh? That I don't do it for you, is that it?"

"Tommy, please lemme 'splain." Jeff begged.

"Because if you want to go back to the way it was before, then fine. You can have your ring back and maybe we can keep the brother part of our relationship. Maybe. But I am not gonna share you with anyone else, nor am I gonna stand around and pretend that your prostituting yourself is okay." Tom yanked the ring off his hand, slapped it into Jeff's palm, and stood up. "I'm goin' back to my room. Good night."

"Tommy, wait..." Jeff cried out.

"Good night, Jeff." Tom didn't look back.

Matt and Jay were stretched out on one of the double beds when Tom returned. From their expressions, they expected Jeff to be back first, not he.

"Where's Jeff?" Matt asked

"Last time I saw him... he was trying to explain why acting like a whore was gonna keep us together." Tom answered, grabbing his duffel bag and throwing clothes into it.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked

"Imma gonna find another room. It's probably better that way."

"Tom, what happened? Seriously." Matt rolled off the bed and stood before his older brother, a hand placed securely on his shoulder.

Tom waved his now ringless hand at Matt.

"You didn't." Matt replied

"The hell I did." Tom answered

Matt's expression shifted from one of understanding to one of anger. He slapped Tom hard across the face. Even Jay's eyes bulged at the unexpected show of violence.

Tom cocked his head slightly, narrowing his gaze. "Well, fuck you too." He slapped Matt just as hard.

Matt snarled and punched Tom in the stomach. The air went out of him and he crumpled on the ground, gasping harshly.

"I don't know what you said, but you are going to take it all back, man." Matt stood over Tom.

"I am not. If Jeff wants to fuck around with Jay, then there's no sense me trying to keep this relationship together." Tom stated

"Tommy, there's nothin' goin' on with Jay and Jeff." Matt said

"How the fuck would you know?" Tom demanded

Matt looked over at Jay, who nodded.

"Tommy, Jay and I are a couple. "

"So... what's that got to do with the price of guacamole in Mexico?" Tom wheezed, his solar plexus still aching from Matt's fist.

"Get a clue, bro." Matt slapped his forehead. "If Jeff were to start fooling around with Jay, not only would he lose you, which apparently he has, but he would lose me as well. Can you see Jeff doing something as irresponsible as that?"

"Yes." Tom groaned, finally getting back on his feet. "Does Jeff even know about the two of you?"

"I'm sure he's figured it out." Matt answered

"I had no clue." Tom said

"Jeffers' been hangin' with us a lot more than you have. If he hasn't figured it out, then I'd be surprised." Matt replied. Jay nodded in agreement.

"So this whole things was just Jeff being Jeff?" Tom asked

"When Jeff drinks a lot, he sometimes does stupid things. He doesn't do them out of spite or to make people angry, he just has no clue." Matt answered

"And me being the jackass that I am completely blew it out of proportion." Tom answered "Not to mention that I left him sitting alone in a stairwell when someone is out to get him!" Tom ran for the door, flung it open, and stared right into Jeff's red face. He'd obviously been crying.

"I just came to get my stuff. Swagger said I could stay with him again." Jeff forced his way into the room and started packing his own bag.

"Over Matty's dead body, you are!" Tom answered

"But you said..." Jeff looked confused, squinting at Tom through his red-rimmed eyes.

"I know what I said and how can I say this without sounding completely fucking pathetic? Uhmmm, Jeff... " Tom sighed "Oh, this is pathetic! Jeff, I'm an idiot... I'm a total fucking idiot, okay."

"I know that, but that doesn't make it all better." Jeff retorted "You said some really hurtful things back there."

"I know." Tom answered "I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again. But..."

"You're sorry, is that it?" Jeff asked

"Well, yeah."

"Then say it."

"I'm sorry." Tom sighed

"Apology accepted." Jeff grabbed Tom in a warm embrace. "But don't ever do that again!"

"I won't." Tom answered "I promise."

"If you promise, then I think you should probably keep this." Jeff placed a small object into Tom's palm and folded his fingers over it.

"I was starting to feel naked without it." Tom took Jeff back into his arms, holding him tightly. "I love you."

"Imma love you too, Tommy. Let's not fight ever again."

"I can't guarantee that, but I'll try." Tom answered "But I need a break from all this. Anything good on TV?"

"I dunno." Jeff answered

Matt clicked on the screen, the only thing on at that hour was news.

"And police have announced that they are looking for a serial attacker following a fourth assault on a wrestler in the past two days..."

"What?" Matt, Tom, Jay, and Jeff shouted simultaneously.

"The body of Amy Dumas, formerly known as Lita, was found moments ago in her Atlanta home. Police won't comment on their investigation but say that a playing card found next to the body is a possible link it to three previous assaults. Anyone with any information is asked to come forward..."

"How the hell is this happening?" Matt demanded

"It's obvious that there's either a copycat or it isn't one person. There's no way that whoever got Adam travelled all the way to Atlanta that quickly."

"Obvious there is more than one person involved." Tom answered "And whomever they are, they are gonna pay."

TBC

_A little sketchy in places, but I needed to wrap this chapter up so I can deal (or no deal) with all the trades that just occurred._

_Hope you enjoy!  
_


	17. My Sacrifice

My Sacrifice

A/N..with the exception of Jeff on ECW, all rosters will be as of the, ahem, "trades" made by Donald Trump.

Tom walked into the arena where he was greeted by his booker, Paul Heyman.

"I got your message." He barely had time to take off his jacket before Paul started screaming at him. "How bad is it?"

"We lost Swagger, Finlay, Henry, and the Hart Dynasty." Paul hyperventilated.

"What the hell!" Tom yelled back

"Don't yell at me! I had nothing to do with it." Heyman and Tom started shouting at each other.

"Did we get anything useful for them?"

"Goldust, William Regal, Shelton Benjamin, the Bella Twins." Paul answered

"Basically, no." Tom plopped down in his chair.

"Vince said he'd bring in some new talent." Paul replied, the believability factor, if you went by his tone, was zero.

"Just what I needed today. I got people breathing down my neck, at least two people out to get me, and now no talent on my fuckin' roster." Tom said

"I dunno what to tell ya." Heyman answered

"You're my booker. Put together a card."

"We can do Dreamer and Christian again." Paul suggested

"Just set it up." Tom waved him from his office.

"That's why you hired me." Heyman left and Tom covered his face with his hands.

"Fuck!" Tom swore again. Reaching for his phone, he called the office and had them put in a call to Theodore Long. With Vince taking over Raw again, the last person Tom wanted to confront was Mr. McMahon.

"Yo, playa, what's up?" Teddy returned the call promptly.

"Hey, Theodore, just curious. Did you know about these trades when we dealt for Jeff?" Tom asked

"Shocked the hell outta me too." Long answered

"Yeah. It looks like you got a better deal than I did." Tom rubbed his forehead.

"Ya know somethin' playa, I didn't even get to use Evan before he got sent to RAW."

"Yeah, along with half of my roster." Tom lamented

"Didn't say it was gonna be easy. You know what Vince thinks of ECW."

"It's cool, I was just wondering." Tom answered "Any chance of working a talent exchange until whoever this 'new talent' is shows up?"

"Hook me up at the Superstar taping." Long answered "We'll talk again then."

"Thanks, Teddy, if this works, you'll be a lifesaver."

"No problem, playa." Long replied "You know I got Matt Hardy now?"

"No, I didn't." Tom answered "That'll make one thing easier."

"Whassat?"

"Have you heard what's been goin' down?" Tom asked

"Those attacks?"

"Uh-hmm. Lita was hurt a couple days ago, and I haven't heard anything on Shannon or Adam." Tom said

"I heard that Adam's not expected to recover for at least three months." Teddy stated "Apparently, his skull was fractured and he suffered a severe-grade concussion."

"Sorta like what I heard about the Hurricane." Tom replied "Could you do me and Jeff a favor and keep an eye on Matt?"

"You think someone's gonna do him next?"

"I gotta feeling that it'll either be him or Jay next. Whoever's doin' this is gonna make me and Jeff sweat this out. Of course, that's assuming the police don't catch him, her, or them first." Tom said "Anyhow, I'll catch you at Superstars and we can figure something out."

"Alright playa. Hollah, hollah!"

"And people wonder why I have grey hair!" Tom rubbed his face briskly. He reached into the side drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle of white pills. He dry swallowed three of them, grimacing at the chalky flavor.

"Mr. Hardy?" One of his producers opened the door a few inches and stuck his head inside the door. "Do you have a minute?"

"I got all the time in the world right now." Tom answered "What do you want?"

"It's not me, sir. One of your superstars wants a word."

"Send him or her on in." Tom answered, praying that this was not a request to be traded, released, or an explanation for why he or she might fail a wellness test.

"He'll see you now."

"Jeffers!" Tom bounded out from behind the desk.

"Hiya, Tommy." Jeff danced into the office.

"First official day here, bro. How'd you make out?"

Jeff giggled at the words 'make out'. "Fine. You left so early this morning I didn't have time to say goodbye, so I figured I'd stop in on my way to lunch."

"I wish I could join you, but I got a mess. Half my roster got traded away." Tom flicked a sheet of paper over to his brother, who quickly scanned it.

"Wow! This is everybody?" Jeff whistled "Not much competition is there?"

"Don't let the locker room hear you say that. I'm already worried that some of them think I'm playing favorites by bringing you in." Tom replied "As for lunch, I wish I had time. This job isn't all fun and games, y'know."

"I thought you'd say that, so I brought stuff." Jeff set a large paper bag on his desk and started pulling trays out of it. "I hope you don't mind Chinese."

"I'll eat anything right now." In addition to skipping goodbyes, Tom had also skipped breakfast that morning.

While they ate, they chatted about their recent problems.

"Poor Addy, huh?" Jeff said through a mouthful of noodles. "Three months gone. He just won the tag titles and now Jericho might have to give them up."

"Yeah. How'd you hear?" Tom asked

"Matty told me. He's on Smackdown now." Jeff responded

"Right. Teddy told me. Have you talked to Heyman yet?" Tom asked

"Not yet. He said something about a staff meeting later today." Jeff speared a chicken ball covered in hot sauce and slowly licked the tangy coating from it.

Tom laughed. Leave it to Jeff to make eating lunch sexy.

"At the risk of screwing myself out of this job as well, it looks like we may have to push you right away." Tom skewered a piece of deep-fried calamari and waved it in Jeff's general direction before depositing it into his mouth.

"Fine with me." Jeff replied

"Good. That's the first good news I've heard since I arrived." Tom answered "I didn't think Vince was gonna set me up to fail this early. I have a good mind to call him and complain."

"Not smart, bro." Jeff warned, dabbing plum sauce on a phallic-looking egg roll. "You know how Vince can get when he feels that he's being questioned by his employees."

"I guess I'm gonna hafta call somebody out tonight..." Tom said, his eyes suddenly lighting up. "You think you could find a tag-team partner before tonight?"

"Sure, why?"

Tom ran to the door. He flung it open and shouted "Heyman!" at the top of his lungs.

"What?" From his appearance, Paul was as concerned about the talent drain as Tom was.

"Call Teddy Long. Tell him we have a team that wants to challenge for the Unified Tag titles tonight." Tom ordered

"We do?" Not surprisingly, this was news to Paul. Heck, it was news to Tom until thirty seconds ago.

"We do." Tom answered "And save me five minutes at the top of the show to vent."

"Your wish is my command." Paul stepped out. He could hear his booker yelling halfway down the hall for someone to get him Teddy Long on the phone.

Jeff was still staring at his lunch when Tom finished his impromptu meeting with Heyman.

"Everything cool?" Tom asked

"Just wond'rin' who I should pick as a partner." Jeff replied

"If I can make a suggestion..." Tom whispered a name into Jeff's ear.

His eyes bulged. "You're kiddin', right?"

"Nah, bro, it'd be a good team." Tom answered "Trust me."

"On the heels of a surprise move by former Raw owner Donald Trump, I welcome you to another episode of ECW!" Joey Styles shouted

The crowd seemed to be much more amped up. If last week's show was any indication, the installation of Tom Hardy was going to make thing a lot more interesting.

"And it looks like we're gonna be graced by our General Manager right away!"

Tom entered. The crowd buzzed, wondering what he'd have in store for them tonight.

"As you know, my predecessor Tiffany was probably not the sharpest tool on the shelf. In fact, she ranks up there somewhere between Dan Quayle and that stuff you find between your toes. As indicated by the idiot trade she agreed to. I am out here to apologize to you for what she did. Until I can get some stability in my roster, things may be a little light in the big name department. Bear with me... things will get better." Tom said, mentally wishing he had Khali and Tiffany in the same ring right now so he could make a match.

"However, I do have one trump card I can play. Earlier today, I informed Theodore Long, the GM of Smackdown, that I had a team prepared to challenge Edge and Y2J for the unified tag titles..."

Jericho's theme interrupted him. Chris walked out, not at all happy to be there.

"Did I hear you correctly, Junior?" he yelled

"Yes, you heard me correctly, Jericho." Tom retorted

"How the hell am I supposed to defend the tag team titles when my partner is out of commission for three months?" Chris demanded

"That is not my problem." Tom answered "While I'm sorry that Edge got hurt, it doesn't change anything. Those titles can be challenged for with twenty-four hours notice or at the discretion of the GM who holds their contracts."

"Exactly, assclown. That's why I brought my GM with me to explain to you why I won't be defending the titles tonight..."

Theodore Long came out. Jericho looked real pleased with himself.

"Listen up, playa. You know that Edge isn't available..."

"So I don't have to defend the titles tonight." Jericho interrupted, triumphantly.

"Did I say that?" Teddy turned to look at Chris, you lost his cockiness rather quickly. "Jericho, you know the rules. It was a bit of a blindside, Hardy, but I never said you were stupid. I have a proposition for ya, playa. Tonight, it will be Chris Jericho and a partner of his choosing against whomever it is you got."

"You're on." Tom shouted back. "When do I get to find out who Jericho's partner is?"

"Right now, jerky!" Y2J shouted. "Here's my partner... Matt Hardy!"

Tom's jaw dropped. Backstage, Jeff's jaw also hit the floor.

Matt walked out and took the mic.

"We may be blood Tom, but that doesn't change anything that happens here. Tonight, I will take apart whomever it is you got."

"Fine. Then tonight, in the ring, it will be Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy against the team of Christian and my newest acquisition... Jeff Hardy!"

The fans went crazy at the announcement of Tom's team. Jericho still looked smug, but Matt looked a little uneasy at the thought of fighting his brother and his still-secret boyfriend.

"And, in case you didn't know, it will be fought under Extreme rules." Tom added

"No way. We never agreed to that!" Jericho screamed. "Do something, Long!"

"I nevah agreed to no extreme rules, and you know it. Don't try to pull that on me, playa."

"You agreed to put the titles up under the ECW banner. By my mandate last week, which if you had watched ECW you would know, all matches fought under the ECW name are to be contested under ECW rules." Tom answered "Laterz!"

Tom tossed the mic to the timekeeper and strutted from the ring, past a stunned Theodore Long, Chris Jericho, and Matt Hardy. Christian and Jeff were in Tom's office, waiting patiently.

"Problem, you two?" By the way he asked, Tom clearly expected them to say no if they wanted to keep their jobs.

"Not really. Team Charisma is ready and willing to bring the tag titles to ECW." Jay saluted comically.

"Team Charisma, huh?" Tom cocked his eyebrow at Christian.

"Yeah, bro. When we win, we're gonna need a better intro than `the team of Christian and Jeff Hardy'." Jeff answered, smiling.

"I hope you do. I don't have a lot more cards up my sleeve." Tom stated

His desk phone rang suddenly. Not expecting a call, Tom stared nervously.

"If that is someone telling me that someone else got attacked, I am gonna go to Raw and tear Evan apart, literally... Hardy."

Tom'e eyes widened. "Yes, Mr. McMahon, what can I do for you?"

From his office in Stamford, Vince was watching the live feed of the ECW broadcast. He also had a very angry Theodore Long on another line, complaining that Tom was trying in hurt two of his top guys.

"I'll be quick since I know you have a show to run. Theodore Long just called me, complaining that you're trying to hurt his guys by making them fight ECW-style." Vince responded

"Mr. McMahon, you gave me free reign to run ECW how I wanted, correct?"

"Correct, but..."

"Let me finish, sir." Tom waved for Christian and Jeff to sit down while he finished this call. "Apparently, the blond bimbo who had this job before me agreed to some of the worst trades in the history of this business before she was let go. I came in here today to find out that almost my entire A-list had been traded away and I got very little in return for it."

"I wouldn't say that." Vince replied

"I would." Tom stated "With all due respect, both Goldust and Regal are nearing the ends of their respective careers, Shelton is not title material right now and the Bella twins are real useful to me... I don't have a women's division in case you hadn't noticed."

"You wanted a challenge." Vince answered

"A challenge yes, but Vince... if you take away Chimel, Styles, Katie Lea, the Bellas, Tony Atlas, and Ezekiel Jackson who I've seen at exactly one show since I've been here, I have eleven full-time wrestlers on my roster, and that is including the Hurricane who I've been told will not be back minimum six months."

"I didn't realize it was that bad." Vince stated sincerely.

"I do appreciate the new talent you've fed me, but they're not gonna be ready to main event for at least six months." Tom answered "This unified tag thing was the only thing I could use to get something going. Especially since the Colons only defended their belts on RAW."

"I see your point." Vince did not like to admit that he'd misread a situation, but that is precisely what had happened. "I guess ECW is gonna get some new champions tonight. I did not realize how short you were, Hardy. If there is anything else I can do to help out, let me know. In the meantime, if I may make a suggestion, push the new talent. I know that Seamus, Reks, and so forth don't look like much now, but they may surprise you."

"I'll do what I can with them, but they are so green, I'm beginning to wonder if they all came over on the same boat and got seasick." Tom responded "What about Long?"

"He'll tow the line once I set him straight." Vince answered "I'll make it perfectly clear that if he doesn't, Smackdown will be looking for a new General Manager."

"Cool."

"You're doing a good job. Just keep it up. Last week's ECW broadcast was the highest rated since the Heyman-era." Vince answered

"Nice. Later, Mr. McMahon, I got two anxious wrestlers waiting for me." Tom turned to Jay and Jeff who were fidgeting in their chairs.

"You really wanna be called team Charisma?" Tom queried

"Don't you like it?" Jeff asked

"It does have a bit of a ring to it... here are your winners, and new Unified Tag Team Champions... Team Charisma!" Tom said in his best Howard Finkel impression.

"You're kidding!" Jeff exclaimed

"What about Teddy Long?" Jay asked

"Let Vince deal with him." Tom answered.

"Yay!" Jeff bounded out of his chair. "Let's go find Matty and Chrissy!"

Like two kids at an amusement park, they ran from the office excitedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this contest is scheduled for one fall with television time remaining and it is for the Unified Tag Team Championship!"

"Here we go!" Styles shouted "This place has been buzzing since our General Manager made this match at the start of the show."

"Introducing first, accompanied by Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long, at a combined weight of four hundred seventy-seven pounds, the team of Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy!"

"Okay, guys, spectacular but safe. That's all you gotta worry about." Tom said, an arm around each of his future champions. "I don't need anybody else getting hurt."

The implication was clear. If Shane could be attacked in a jammed arena at a pay-per-view, then it was unreasonable to assume that a smaller venue like this was safe.

"What about you?" Jeff asked, worried. "You'll be here all alone."

"Don't fret your pretty head." Tom replied "I'll be watching from a nice crowded area."

"...and the opponents. At a total combined weight of four hundred forty eight pounds, here are Jeff Hardy and Christian... team Charisma!"

An extremely loud ovation from the crowd nearly drowned out their entrance music.

"Call for you." One of the production crew handed Tom a cell phone.

"Hardy." Tom said, expecting it to be someone from the company.

"Are you enjoying the match?" A deep voice asked.

"Who is this?" Tom demanded

"I am the Spade." He stated

"Who?"

"Don't play me. You know who I am. I've been leaving calling cards with your friends."

Tom's jaw tightened.

"Who is this? What the hell do you want?" Tom shouted

"Are you watching the match?" The unknown man asked

"Yeah." Tom replied

"So am I. Keep an eye on your boys... one of them won't be standing at the end."

CLICK!!! Tom listened to dead air for a split second. Once the Spade's words sunk in, Tom reacted.

"Get me security. He's here!" He barked

"Who is?"

"Just get me security." Tom anxiously stared at the monitor, pacing, watching the match unfold.

"But, Mr. Hardy..."

"No buts! I want every security guy I have surrounding that ring by the time the match is over or you will be looking for a job tomorrow morning!" Tom turned on the hapless producer.

"Yessir."

The longer the match went on, the higher Tom's nervousness level rose.

"Where are those security people?" Tom demanded. It seemed like hours had passed with no signs of assistance. "I'm not waiting any longer."

Tom ran down to the ring. The fans started stamping their feet and yelling, assuming that this was part of the show. At ringside, he paid very little attention to the in-ring fighting, focusing instead on what was happening outside the ring. He scanned everyone within a close proximity to the ring for someone he didn't recognize. Cameramen, grips, for all he knew one of these could be the Spade.

He continued to watch for any signs of interference even as the match neared it's conclusion. Killswitch by Christian to Y2J, following a Swanton and they were poised to win the titles.

Theodore Long jumped on the ring apron, to argue with the referee, then everything went crazy. Matt grabbed one of the Unified title belts and crawled into the ring with it, preparing to nail Christian with it.

"I don't think so." Tom jumped the apron and grabbed the belt from Matt when he held is high prior to having it crash down upon Jay's skull.

"What the hell?" Matt demanded

"He's here someplace." Tom whispered "Keep an eye on Jeffro and Jay... I got you. Now drop me."

Matt kicked Tom in the gut, and he fell off the apron. In the ring, the fight continued, while Jeff and Matt started to feud outside. Eventually, the referee restored order and turned his attention back to the ring in time to count the three and award the match to Jeff and Jay.

"Here are your winners..."

Suddenly, the arena went black. The only illumination was from the emergency lights high up. In the ring, Tom could see the shapes of the wrestlers until suddenly another shape was there. Before Tom could react, this new entity picked up the Title belt Matt had been using earlier and swung it.

"Fuck!" Tom shouted "Get those fuckin' lights on!"

Tom jumped on the apron and had just stepped through the ropes when he heard a scream.

"Matty!!!!"

TBC

_It looks like the Spade, whomever he or she is, has struck again!!!_


	18. Rock 'n Me

Rock 'n Me

Tom was fuming. He'd never been as angry as he was at that exact moment. What had started out to be a breakthrough night in his short tenure as ECW General Manager (Evan's penis being seen on national television aside) had, in a span of minutes, fallen to pieces. As had Jeff, who was currently sobbing loudly in Tom's office.

He paced backstage, just outside the trainers' office. EMT's had been summoned the second the lights had come on which was miraculously seconds after the unknown assailant had disappeared. Some wise-ass had actually had the nerve to suggest that this was an isolated incident. Tom had to be physically restrained by several members of his roster when he heard that.

Finally, the door opened.

"Gimme some info, doc." Tom shouted

"There's not much to report."

"Look, I got his brother in my freakin' office, cryin' a river!" Tom yelled "Now you better give me some good news before I ventilate your face!"

"Let me tell you what I know and you can decide what to tell his brother. Minor scalp lac, some soft tissue damage, but no loss of consciousness..."

"So he remembers what happened?" Tom asked. This could be the first big break in discovering who was behind these assaults.

"If you're counting on him to identify his attackers, then you're outta luck. He's already given a statement to the police. They're taking him in overnight, but compared to what could have been... he got off lucky."

Tom let go of the medic's coat and sprinted down the hallway. His employees gave him a wide berth. At times like this, no one wanted to cross the boss. At his office door, he took a moment to collect himself.

"Jeffers?" He opened the door. Jeff was exactly as Tom had left him. Curled up in a chair, crying shamelessly.

"Tommy..." Jeff's voice hitched. "How is he?"

Tom sat beside Jeff and took him in his arms. "It's not as bad as the others." He whispered. "He's being taken overnight, but the doctor told me that Matt never lost consciousness and he remembers most of what happened."

Jeff sniffled, burying his face in Tom's shoulder area.

"Jeffro, I swear to you that if I ever get my hands on the culprit or culprits, they'll wish for a quick death." Tom promised. "On the Legend's grave, someone will pay!"

"Yeah?" Jeff asked "You mean it?"

"Yes, little bro, I do. No offense to your friends, but once they started screwing with our blood, they signed their death warrants." Tom stroked Jeff's cheek. "And I'm pretty sure I know who it is."

"Who?" Jeff asked

"It's gotta be Evan." Tom answered "I didn't see who it was, but I was close enough to tell that it was a man in the ring earlier."

"Tommy?" Admiration in his eyes, Jeff looked up. "What about Jack?"

"What about him?" Tommy answered, surprised that Jeff would mention his ex.

"If this is revenge, maybe it's him." Jeff responded

"Why would you..." Mid-sentence, it occurred to Tom that to the best of his knowledge, no one had told Jeff about the fate of Jack. Tom certainly hadn't.

"Why would I what?" Jeff asked

"Jeff, I can give you one reason why I don't think your ex-boyfriend has anything to do with it, but I'm not sure you'd want to hear it." Tom smiled falsely, hoping that Jeff would just take his word and not press him for details.

"Why not? I'm a big boy... I can handle it." Jeff responded

"You sure... you're not the best at taking shocking news." Tom looked at Jeff lovingly.

"Tommy, pweeease?" Jeff whined

Tom breathed out loudly. "Well, you know how bad he looked after the beatdown I gave him in your hospital room."

"He was hurting me and you protected me." Jeff justified Tom's actions.

"Well, I hurt him a helluva lot more than he hurt you." Tom drowned in Jeff's eyes. "He died a short time later."

Jeff's eyes bugged out. "Y-y-y-you killed him?" He stuttered

"As you just said, I was protecting you." Tom brushed Jeff's bangs out of his eyes. "And I'd do it again if I had to, but that's why Jack is not the person we're looking for."

It took a minute for the information to process in Jeff's cerebrum. "But if you killed him, why aren't you...?"

"I guess it was believed that it was justifiable." Tom shrugged "I really gotta stop letting my temper get the best of me, dontcha think?"

"Tommy, if you're afraid that you're gonna physically hurt me..."

"Jeffers, I've killed two people because I let my temper get the best of me... sometimes I worry about doing just that." Tom continued to hold Jeff.

"I don't. " Jeff snuggled into Tom's arms a little tighter. "'Coz I know that you love me and that you'd never hurt me."

"That's nice of you to say, but if that Spade gets any closer, I don't know what Imma gonna do to him."

Jeff climbed off of Tom's lap when his office door received several raps upon it.

"No privacy." Tom answered

The police had shown up, finally. From appearances, they finally had something to report.

"Mr. Hardy. Mr. Hardy." Tom and Jeff were addressed separately.

"Please tell me you know who did this?" Tom asked

"If we knew for sure, we would not be here, sir. We are gonna tell you a few things. Maybe they'll make sense to you."

A folder was dropped on Tom's desk.

"Now, whoever this Spade is, he or she also seems to be collection souvenirs from his or her victims..."

"He. At least whomever attacked Matt was of the male persuasion." Tom interjected

"That's what we're assuming for the other attacks as well, but since the descriptions are vague at best, we're not excluding anyone right now. Now does the name Jack Tyler mean anything to you?"

Tom and Jeff stared at each other, worried expressions forming. "If you'd done your homework, then you'd know the answer to that question without having to ask." Tom replied, wondering if his life would ever straighten out enough that he didn't have to deal with either police or medical personnel on a daily basis.

"Then you are aware that Mr. Tyler's body went missing several weeks ago."

"What?" Tom clarified, thankful that he'd told Jeff the whole truth about what had happened.

"I take that as a negative. It seems that it was either misplaced or..."

"The son of a bitch wasn't dead to begin with." Tom answered

"That's what we're sorta leaning on. We've questioned the coroner's office staff, but they haven't been able to shed any light on the disappearance."

"Now I got a question... why the hell weren't we told about this?" Tom demanded "If we'd known that there's a vengeful ex-boyfriend on the loose, some of us might have had a better chance at keeping themselves out of danger!"

"We only became aware of this minutes ago. We dusted the weapon used in the last attack and were able to get several clear sets of fingerprints..."

"That was fast." Tom interjected.

"Your boss wants this case solved with extreme haste."

"So do I. Having to always be looking over my shoulder is not fun."

"It makes me glad my contract expires at the end of the month." Jeff said

"Anything else you wanted to tell me?" To whom this comment was directed was in dispute.

"No." Both the officer and Jeff responded together.

"If we hear anything further, we'll let you know."

The detective left Tom's office. An embarrassingly long silence followed.

"What the hell do you mean?" Tom finally asked

"What?"

"Just when were you planning to tell me that your contract is almost up." Tom shouted

"I thought you knew..."

"Just like you thought that Jack knew about our prior relationships!" Shaking his head in disbelief, Tom sat down behind his desk and pounded his fists against his temples.

"Tommy, are you mad at me?" Jeff whispered

"Mad, no. A little disappointed, maybe."

Tom's eyes told the entire story. The stress of the past few days was finally beginning to overtake him. Hoping that this piece of information wasn't going to push him off the edge, Jeff spoke again.

"Y'know, I was kinda hopin' that if I didn't re-sign, maybe we start talking about us... you know, the house thing..."

"Jeffers, I brought you over here so we could spend some time together. If I had known that you were thinking about leaving the company, I would not have taken this job."

"Tommy, I'm not saying that I'm not going to resign, it's just that I want to start thinking about my future..."

"Future? What happened to live for today?" Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing. And from Jeff, of all people!

"Tommy, I'm 31..."

"So, I'm five years older than that." Tom retorted

"Then you should understand what I'm going through." Jeff sat down, facing across Tommy's desk.

"This doesn't have anything to do with just happened to Matt, does it?"

"Maybe." Jeff mumbled

"Oh, fuck." Tom stared at the ceiling.

"Tommy, if you want me to stay, I will..."

"Jeffro, we may be together but this isn't the type of relationship where I make all the decisions... I don't want you to do something you don't wanna do just because you think it'll make me happy." Tom replied

"You mean it?"

"The only thing I would ask is that you give me two weeks notice one way or the other. We'll have to come up with something, especially since Team Charisma is now holding the Unified tag titles."

"I would never leave you hanging like that." Jeff promised

"For better or worse, I believe you." Tom answered "You still serious about the house thing?"

"Yeah... I'm even more serious about the together thing." Jeff answered "We swapped rings, but we've never said anything about when and if we're gonna make it official."

"How about as soon as the person or persons responsible for hurting our friends is apprehended, we'll sit down and have a serious discussion about this." Tom smiled warmly. Jeff's heart turned to butter.

"You mean it?" Jeff's eyes watered.

"The only thing we'd have to discuss is do I become Tom Hardy legit or will you become Jeff Baker?"

Banging on the door caused both men to jump, followed by the sounds of commotion.

"Just a second." Tom yanked open the door and ran out into the hallway. He grabbed the first person who passed.

"What the hell is going on now?" He asked

"Someone tried to attack Jay in the parking lot."

"What do you mean tried?" Tom asked

"I dunno. That's all I heard."

"Jeffers, come on. We may have caught our man." Tom exited his office, Jeff close behind, and followed the horde of people heading for the parking lot. All the while praying that the Spade had been captured and the nightmare had ended.

A huge crowd was already gathered when Tom and Jeff arrived. Jay stood to one side, talking to a pair of uniformed police, looking a little disheveled. Two other uniformed cops had another man off to the other side and were talking to him.

"What's goin' on?" Tom demanded "Jay?"

"Tommy? Hallelujah... do you want to explain to these idiots that I'm not the person they're looking for." Jay pleaded

"Officers, what happened?" Tom asked

"We caught these two scuffling in the back area. When he attempted to pull them apart, this one started causing trouble." He was clearly indicating Jay.

"Probably just defending himself." Tom answered

"That's what he says. But we found these in his car."

"I told you those aren't mine!" Jay shouted

"Officers, I don't know what you've found, but I can swear to you that there is no way that Jay had anything to do with the attacks... at least not the latest one. I saw him in the ring when the lights went out."

"That doesn't excuse him. We have enough evidence to hold him for questioning."

"What about the other man?"

"He claims he's just a bystander."

"And you're gonna believe him... what evidence do you have anyway?"

"We found souvenirs from the previous victims in his car along with a deck of cards with several cards missing."

"Sure... probably right in the open for you to find? Honestly, Jay may not be a rocket scientist, but I doubt that he is stupid enough to leave the evidence against him out in the open." Tom replied

"Maybe he wasn't planning to get caught." The one thing Tom hated about dealing with the police was their know-everything attitudes.

"Tommy, do something!" Jay pleaded "Please!"

"What do I have to do to convince you that it wasn't Jay? Do you want me to go downtown with you and swear out a statement? I can provide three other witnesses who can swear that they saw an unknown figure enter the ring when the lights went out and that Jay was already inside the ring when it occurred." Tom confronted one of the officers.

"Until this is cleared up, we are going to take him to the station."

"Jay, just go along with this. I'll grab Chris and the referee and we'll be down there as soon as possible." Tom sensed the uneasiness that was coming off of Jay in waves.

"You promise?"

"I promise, Jay. Let's go Jeffers." Tom grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled him away while Jay was being taken for questioning.

"Tommy, why are we letting them do this!" Jeff looked like he was gonna start crying again any second.

"It's their job, Jeff. You know that."

"But why? Jay wouldn't hurt Matty! They're together!"

"You figured it out, huh?" Tom strolled the hallway, trying not to let his own nervousness show.

"Tommy, relationships are hard to hide in this business. Why do you think I'm so out there with mine?"

"But it's not our place to talk about other people relationships or I would've spilled every detail to the detectives. If Jay feels it necessary, I'm sure he'll spill his guts. Now where's Jericho?"

"You wanted to see me?" Chris popped out from somewhere.

"Yeah. You're coming with us."

"Guys, I don't think a threesome is a good idea right now." Chris smiled

"I think it's a great idea, but Jay needs our help." Jeff answered, making Chris blush. "And we probably won't be able to see Jay for an hour or so..."

"Jeff, what the..."

"Come on Chrissy. Tommy's real good at using his mouth." Jeff pulled Chris away. Tom shrugged, following behind.

"This is a joke, right?" Chris asked, being pushed inside.

"Of course it isn't." Jeff answered. "Now strip, Y2-gay." He giggled.

"Serious, Hardy, what's goin' on?" Chris asked. He was still confused as to if this was a rib or if he was going to become a notch in a Hardy Boy's bedpost.

"Well, Chris, as far as I can see, my fiance wants the two of us to engage in activities of a sexual nature. Why, I don't know; considering what happened last time he tried bringing someone else in." Tom narrowed his eyes, looking fiercely at Jeff. "If you get my drift, Nero."

Jeff gulped.

"I'm more interested in what you saw in the ring. If we're gonna convince the cops that Jay isn't their man, then we're gonna need to come up with a real good story." Tom responded, watching Jeff inspect Chris like a drug-sniffing dog. "Down, Jeffers!"

Emitting something that sounded like a whine, Jeff heeled.

"What do you want me to tell ya? I saw someone get into the ring. At first I thought it was you, but he was a lot smaller... no offense." Chris responded

"None taken. Oh, you meant build-wise." Tom feigned being annoyed.

Jeff giggled. Chris blinked twice until he finally got the joke.

"Pretty much what I saw, but it ain't me you gotta convince." Tom answered

"Well, let's go." Chris' sense of urgency was either propelled by his desire to see justice done or the desire not to become a player in one of Jeff's little sex trysts. "Your car or mine?"

"Both." Tom answered "We're probably not coming back here."

Chris nodded. "Do you have any idea where we are going?"

"The police station." Jeff answered "Duh!"

"Again." Tom thought

"But which one?"

Tom and Jeff stared at each other. "Good point." Tom stated

"Uhmmmm..." Jeff added

"You two are hopeless." Chris groaned "Let's go. I'm sure we can figure it out."

Like a pair of obedient children, Tom and Jeff followed Chris.

Driving through town, Chris led the way and Jeff followed a couple car lengths behind. Tom did not feel like driving, talking, or anything else. Just when he thought his day could not get any worse, he had to deal with the police yet again.

His annoyance was noticeable by Jeff, who after several minutes of tailing Chris without comment, finally spoke up.

"Tommy, are you mad at me again?"

"No, Skittles, I am pissed off at myself." Tom responded, staring at his reflection in the side mirror. "I cannot do a fucking thing right."

"You're brilliant, Tommy. Don't let shit get to you."

"Don't let shit get to me." Tom repeated "Easy for you to say. You're aren't running a brand where your top tier is wiped out, your number two guy is being charged with a series of assaults and the one person I banked my future on didn't bother telling me that his contract expires at the end of month. How the hell can I not let shit get to me?"

"Relax, Future." Jeff cooed. "Please? I don't like this new you."

"I wish I could. I wish I could." Tom continued to stare at himself in the mirror, hating the man who looked back. Gone was any trace of the happy-go-lucky Tom Hardy.

"Imma gonna make ya feel better okay? When we get back to the hotel, Imma gonna cook ya dinner, run you a hot bath, and massage away all your stress." Jeff promised

The thoughts of dinner, a soak, and a massage did sound good.

"We'll talk later, okay." Tom sighed "I just wanna get this pile shoveled and fast."

It took several tries, but eventually Jericho's keen sense of direction brought them to the correct police station. It was arduous, but eventually Jay was released.

"I swear, no more police. Ever!" Tom wrung his hands as he walked back to the car. "I have spent more time in cop shops than most career felons."

"You two wanna grab food?" Jay asked

"Thanks Jay, but Tommy and I need some time off. We have some stuff to discuss." Before Tom could complain since he was hungry, and Jeff's promise of dinner seemed a little far away, he was herded to the car.

"I guess we'll have to take a rain check." Tom felt absolutely pussy-whipped. "See you at Superstars."

Jeff drove them back to the hotel where he started pampering Tom.

"You know, if this gets on Youtube, I'm screwed!" Tom enjoyed the attention, unusual as it was. Normally he was the one lavishing affection on Jeff.

"Shut up and tell me if that's too hot for you."

Tom ran his hands under the tap. It was hot, but not too hot. Just what he needed to relieve the stress that seemed to accumulate in his head, neck, and shoulders. Jeff added some scented oils and stood back.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked

"You to leave?" Tom replied

"Did I say anything about leaving?" Jeff pulled his shirt off and looked at Tom, arms on hips.

"Oh." Tom shrugged, completely disrobing in seconds and climbing in; Jeff joined soon after.

"Pass me the loofah." Jeff ordered

"What the fuck is a loofah?" Tom asked

"That scrubby thing over there." Jeff pointed

"Well excuse me! I'm a former Intercontinental champion, not a bath item expert." Tom said mock-angrily.

"That's why I'm here." Jeff kissed the top of his head. He gently scrubbed Tom's back, neck, and shoulders, hoping that he would be able to relieve some of the tension. Underneath Jeff's nimble fingers, Tom sunk deeper into the scented water.

Jeff grabbed the shampoo and proceeded to massage Tom's head.

"Mmm..." Tom moaned quietly.

"Just relax. Let me rub all the trouble away." Jeff whispered.

Tom closed his eyes, willing Jeff's hands to remove all the anguish of the past two days. Once he lathered, rinsed, and repeated, Jeff's worked his soapy fingers through Tom's chest and arm muscles.

Resting his head on Jeff's chest, Tom lost himself in the atmosphere.

"Now I want you to rest here for a few minutes while I get dinner ready." Jeff eased out from behind Tom and quickly towelled dry. "Do not come out until I tell you to, okay."

"Mmmm." Tom moaned, still feeling the effects of Jeff's fingers.

"I won't be long." Jeff surveyed the suite. While he'd been hard at work with Tom, the hotel staff had come in and turned the room into a Turkish cooling room, complete with two chaises, mood lighting, incense and sandalwood candles. As a finishing touch, already wearing white robes and lounging casually on the two chairs, sat Bunny and Lizard.

At the head of the chair where Lizard rested comfortably waited the hotel masseur and two of his assistants.

"Whenever you're ready Tommy." Jeff sang out.

Tom stepped out of the shower. His mouth opened at the sight of the Turkish delight, but no sound came forth.

"Do you like it?" Jeff asked

"This is incredible. It's all so perfect. How did you know?" Tom finally put his feelings into words.

"I'll tell you later. It's time for the rest of your massage." Jeff pointed at the table set up between the two loungers. "By the time they are done with you, dinner will be ready and then for the rest of the night, you belong to me."

Tom stretched out and the educated fingers soon made him forget about everything. The Spade, ECW, Matty, Shane, and everybody else was soon pushed into the back of his mind. Nothing could spoil the mood.

Well, almost nothing...

TBC

_So, the Spade failed this time! (or did he?)_

_In the next chapter, the return of an old friend (or is that fiend?)  
_


	19. I Touch Myself

I Touch Myself

"You really know how to take care of a guy." Tom smiled

He and Jeff were enjoying Tom's favorite dinner. Buffalo-style chicken wings, extra hot.

"This is just like how my ma makes... how'd you know?"

"Teresa was a lotta help." Jeff had taken to Tom's adoptive mother real fast. After the first few bumps, their relationship had bloomed. It wasn't where they could ask her to be matron of honor at their wedding, but that was still a long ways away.

"Gotta love my mommy." Tom answered, grabbing one of the wings just dripping with sauce. He stuck the entire thing into his mouth, hollowed both his cheeks, and sucked all the meat off the bone, pulling the bone out with a seductive look on his face.

"Nuh-uh..." Jeff read Tom's intention perfectly. "Tonight it's all about you."

"Dude, if you make me any more relaxed, I'm gonna fall apart." Tom stretched, and for the first time in forever, nothing cracked. "See?"

"Finish your dinner. I got desert for you."

"Desert... you're kidding!" Tom belched softly. "I don't think I could eat another mouthful."

"Don't worry... this is a non-fattening desert." Jeff went into the fridge and removed a bowl of strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate syrup and caramel.

"Non-fattening?" Tom repeated

"Well, for me maybe." Jeff answered "You remember that incredible phone sex we had the other night?"

Tom's eyes widened.

"And how you wanted to know how your Enigma would taste covered in Strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce? I was thinking that tonight, if you wanted to, you could find out."

"Mmm..." Tom licked the last traces of the hot sauce from his mouth. "I dunno if that'll cool me off or heat me up more. Those wings were potent."

"Help me clear off and we'll find out."

Tom swept the dishes onto the floor with one flick of his arm. "How's that?"

"I guess." Jeff stepped over the broken dishware and got the berries and cream from the counter. He set them in a row next to Tom before quickly removing his shirt and pants.

"Where do you want me?" Jeff asked, wetting his own lips in anticipation.

"Right here." Tom plopped Jeff down on the table, and grabbed the tube of whipped topping. Shaking it well, he quickly covered Jeff's chest with it.

"Already looking good enough to eat." He sprayed a little dollop on his finger and covered the tip of Jeff's nose with it.

"That tickles!" Jeff squirmed a little.

"Shhh.." Tom flicked his tongue against Jeff's nose, cleanly removing the sweet treat from it.

He next drizzled the chocolate sauce down the middle of Jeff's stomach, then took a strawberry. Tom breathed on it seductively, then dragged the tip of it across Jeff's body, coating it with chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

"Open wide."

"But..." Jeff wasn't expecting to receive any of this.

"First one is for you my love." Tom dropped the fruit into Jeff's open mouth. While he chewed, Tom prepared his own dessert.

"And now one for me." Tom slowly licked the cream from the berry, then held the smaller end between his lips. Sucking loudly, he drew the entire strawberry into his mouth with a loud pop.

Tom alternated between himself and Jeff until all the berries were gone. Then he cleaned the rest of Jeff's chest with his tongue, paying special attention to his nipples.

Jeff groaned, wondering exactly where he'd lost control of the situation. He had counted on being the sweet course, but he figured that once the fruit was gone, he and Tom could make love, as opposed to the frenzy of sex they usually had. But not only was Tom taking the role of aggressor again, Jeff was responding a lot faster than he wanted to.

"Tommy, wait, please?" He begged

Tom stopped licking the remnants of cream from Jeff. "Am I going too fast?" he asked

"Tonight is supposed to be about you." Jeff answered, taking several even breaths to slow his racing heartbeat. "And you're doing alll the work."

"So?" Tom asked "I like giving you pleasure."

"Tommy, it's about you. Now Imma gonna clean the stickiness off, then Imma gonna make love to you." Jeff rolled off the table. "You're not doing anything."

Tom smiled sweetly. "Jeffers, you've done enough for me. The bath, the massage, the dinner and dessert."

"Tommy, shh!" Jeff placed his finger across Tom's lips. "On the bed, now!" He pointed sharply.

"As you command, master." Tom saluted a la John Cena and stepped into their sleeping quarters. It was also done up like something out of the Arabian Nights, Flowing curtains, flowers, and a magnum of Champagne chilling in a bucket next to the bed were just a few of the improvements Jeff had made.

"Wow!" Tom whistled

"You like?" A pair of slender hands snaked around Tom's waist and a stubbly chin scratched his shoulder.

"How long have you been planning this?" Tom asked

"Long enough. Now move you!" A shove and Tom fell face first on the bed.

"Mmph!" The pillow broke Tom's fall. He tried to stand, but soon felt a familiar weight on his back, tugging his shirt up and over his shoulder blades.

"I already had a massage." Tom said

"I think they missed a few spots." Jeff kissed the back of Tom's neck and down his spine.

Tom attempted to turn over, but Jeff pinned him down. "Don't move." He was commanded

Any tension that remained in his back and neck was soon released through Jeff's caresses. Tom groaned and tried to roll again, but Jeff was insistent. "I said don't move." He repeated, slapping Tom's ass.

"Bro, if I don't move, something's gonna break." Tom mumbled "I am so fuckin' hard right now..."

Jeff smiled. He loved making his fiance feel good.

"Okay, I'll let you move this time..." he teased

Tom rolled onto his back, and stared deeply into Jeff's eyes, a tear forming in one of his.

"Did I hurt you?" Jeff asked, concerned.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I have never been more in love with anyone or anything as I am with you right now." Tom wiped the moisture from his eye. "It's just dust or somethin'."

"Bullshit, lover." Jeff leaned over and caught Tom's mouth with his own. Tom tried returning the kiss with as much force as he usually did, but when he applied more pressure, Jeff suddenly pulled back.

"What?" Tom asked innocently.

"Tommy, if you don't relax and let me take control tonight, Imma gonna cuddle Bunny instead of ya." Jeff crossed his arms, looking seriously angry.

"I'm sorry." Tom tried his best impression of Jeff's pout. "Imma be good."

"I know it's hard being the sub, but Imma not gonna hurt ya." Jeff promised

"I trust you. Asking me to give up control is like asking the sun not to rise." It took several deep breaths, but eventually Jeff felt Tom's entire body relax.

"Imma gonna make you feel sooooo good." He promised, tugging Tom's belt off and throwing it beside the bed. "You won't be able to stand for a week."

"A week!" Tom exclaimed "What exactly are you planning to do... let Mark and Glen double me?"

"Maybe." Jeff grinned

"Over Matty's dead body!" Tom propped up on his elbows. "You can fuck me 'till forever, but I am not giving up my ass to either of those behemoths, much less both of them at the same time!"

"Tommy, it doesn't hurt as much as you'd think!" Jeff answered

"Somehow, I don't think Shane and Shannon are comparable." Tom leaned back when the two behemoths in question did not mysteriously appear in the boudoir.

"I was kidding."

"I'm not." Tom stated gruffly.

"You know, you're spoiling the mood." Now it was Jeff's turn to sulk. "I try to do something nice for ya and you act like this!"

"Here we go again." Silently, Tom cursed himself. Yet again, his mouth hadn't listened to his brain. By the time Tom had berated himself, Jeff had thrown his robe on and stormed out of the room.

"Jeffers... come back. I'm sorry." He apologized again. "Please?"

He heard the sound of a door open and then slam.

"Jeffers?" Tom asked "You still there?"

Silence.

"Jeff?" Alarmed, Tom quickly jumped off the bed and ran into the living room slash Arabian Nights fantasy. Everything was just as they'd left it, but the hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up. If he was a certain superhero, his Spider-sense would be off the meter.

Instinctively, Tom reached into his pocket. Feeling his change, he grabbed a couple of quarters and slipped them between his fingers, fashioning a quick pair of knucks. To his immediately relief, he saw Jeff standing at the door with another man. His heart thumped nervously. Who was Jeff talking to?

Immediately, Tom went on the defensive, lest Jeff be unknowingly talking to the Spade or one of his henchmen. Tom was still not convinced whether this was a solo job or not. Priority number one was keeping himself and Jeff safe.

"Just business. I apologize, but this is nothing personal."

"What do you... ulp!"

Tom's worst fears were realized when a pair of hands wrapped around Jeff's throat and started squeezing.

"Eep!"

"Why you little..." Tom raced across the room and jumped into the fray.

"Awesome... I'll take care of both of you at the same time." Jeff went flying across the room, landing crookedly across one of the lounges, sending candles and a stuffed animal flying.

Tom swung crazily. Normally he would've taken more time to line up his punches, but he was running on pure adrenaline.

"You suck, Hardy!" With one punch, Tom sailed across the room as well.

"That's exactly why Jeff is mine!" Tom hit the wall, but jumped right up. "Whoever the hell you are, this ends now!"

Tom flew across the room, tackling the dark-hooded man. He punched his face several more times; hearing cracking noises made him happy.

"Stop!" His conscience yelled at him. "You've already killed two people in your lifetime!"

Tom shook the attacker furiously. When he was satisfied that he'd done his damage, he let him fall to the ground.

"Tommmeeeeeee." Tom wheeled at the sound of his name being groaned.

"Jeffykins... are you okay my little man?"

"I got an owie." Jeff pointed to his wrist. It was swollen, obviously either sprained or broken.

"Let me take a look at it." Tom held Jeff's arm and pressed ever-so-softly on the most swollen area. Jeff whimpered.

"Let's go. We're gonna get that looked at."

"Okay." Jeff prepared himself for another visit to the hospital. "Tommy...."

"What?" Tom turned around and right away realized that two things were wrong with the situation. The first was that their attacker wasn't as out cold as he'd hoped since he was standing right in front of him. The second thing was that he wasn't unarmed, and this became painfully obvious when a knife swung through the air.

Purely out of reflex, Tom put up his arm to shield him. Reflecting later, it was probably not the smartest thing to do since the knife went right through his forearm and out the other side. But once again, instinct kicked in and Tom swung his other hand in the direction of the guy's face.

This time, he connected with a lot more force, or at least he hoped it was enough to keep this guy down.

"Dammit Jeffers, I must be losing my touch." He said

"Tommy, I.... augh!" Jeff screamed when he saw the knife still wedged in his boyfriend's arm.

"Shhh... don't wanna wake up the neighbors." Tom patted Jeff's good arm with his own.

"Is he dead?" Jeff cuddled close to Tom, carefully avoiding their injuries.

"I don't think so. " Tom cast a wary eye in his direction. "Why'd you even open the door for him?"

I dunno." Jeff sulked "I thought maybe you'd ordered room service while I was cleaning up."

"After that meal we had... how could you think we'd need more food?" Tom asked back.

"Alright, I'm sorry... I didn't think, okay. I fucked up again!" Jeff shouted, on the verge of tears.

This time, Tom did the right thing. "Jefffrey Nero Hardy, if you don't stop always saying you're a fuck-up, people are gonna start believing you. Now if you wouldn't mind removing your good hand from between my legs, we should probably get this jackass outta here."

"But my hand likes your cock!" Jeff protested

"And my cock likes your hand. But we'll have plenty of time later." Tom reached for the phone on the nightstand.

...

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered in the sight of these witnesses to join these two men in the union of holy matrimony."

The Imagi-nation compound was packed with members of Jeff and Tom's immediate and WWE families, friends, and even a few fans.

"It is with great devotion and courage of their characters that we are standing here today, watching them take the next step in their relationship..."

The celebrant's voice droned into the background while Tom lost himself in Jeff's eyes. After everything that had happened in their lives, from the moment they met until now, he knew that he was with the person he'd spend the rest of his life with. Their wrestling careers was another story. Jeff had not said anything to Tom about his contract, and after their debacle with the Spade, they'd been too busy planning their dream wedding, buying their first home together, and preparing to start their lives as a family to care. Tom realized that he didn't need Jeff twenty-four seven. It would make their time together even more special.

"...and if there is anyone who knows of a reason why these two should not be joined in the union of holy matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

"Or rest in peace..." Mark mumbled, still trying to get comfortable in his tux. With Shane still suffering post-concussion syndrome, Jeff had approached Mark about standing in as one of his Groomsmen. Shannon, standing beside him, chuckled.

"Was that a yes?"

Shannon immediately became aware that everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry... something got caught in my throat."

"Okay... do you have the rings?"

Matt came forward with two rings, very similar to the other ones, but with the stones cut into heart-shapes.

"Now Repeat after me... I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy..."

"I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy..."

"Take this man to be my husband."

"Take this man to be my husband." All Jeff needed was to raise his hand and one might think he was taking the oath of office.

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, as long as we both shall live."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, as long as we both shall live." Jeff repeated, his voice getting softer and his eyes getting wetter.

Jeff slipped the ring on Tom's finger.

"I, Andrew Thomas Baker..."

"I, Andrew Thomas Baker..."

"Take this man to be my husband."

"Take this man to be my husband." Tom repeated it as solemnly as Jeff had.

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, as long as we both shall live."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, as long as we both shall live."

"For what these two have joined under God, let no man tear asunder. I know pronounce you man and man... you may now kiss your spouse."

The crowd erupted in cheers as Tom and Jeff shared their first kiss as newlyweds.

"And now, if they will sign the register."

Once Jeff and Tom had signed the book and had many pictures taken of them...

"Friends, family, and acquaintances, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr Andrew and Jeff Baker."

"We did it, Jeffers." Tom stole another kiss, much to the delight of the attendees.

The reception dinner went well. It was catered by one of the many companies the WWE used to keep the wrestlers well-fed, so the food was nothing really fancy, but the booze flowed freely. Tom and Jeff had decided not to go with an open bar, but at two bucks a ticket, everyone was getting really liquored up. Hopefully, Jeff did keep his clothes on, at least until after the party was over.

Before people got really fuckin' drunk, it was time for the required speeches. Teresa, Shannon, and even Mr. McMahon spoke about Tom and Jeff's relationship. It was kinda weird seeing Vince, who'd had a few, actually speak without it having anything to do with work.

"The WWE is a family." He said "Even though I have a family of my own, who tend to cause more problems than they're worth, I still like to consider myself a father figure to the people who work for me. Which is why I am so honoured that Jeff and Tom asked me to speak today, neither of their fathers being here today..."

Vince droned on for the next five minutes, telling a few anecdotes about the first time he'd met Jeff and Tom and how he'd witnessed their relationship grow.

"This is embarrassing." Jeff whispered

"I know. Just wait until Matt's speaks." Tom answered

"I thought we agreed not to let him." Jeff groaned

"C'mon, he's blood. How much worse can it get?"

"To Jeff and Tom... many happy years together."

Everyone toasted.

"At least he didn't mention your contract." Tom nibbled Jeff's ear gently.

"And now, the best for last... me." Matt said "Tommy, Jeffro, you guys have been through a lot and I'm really glad that you finally have found happiness. I'm sorry if this sounds weird, but this morning as we were leaving, the last thing I said to myself is 'don't forget your speech'. Well, the last thing I did was forget my speech."

Laughter.

"And it was a good speech, I'll admit, but right now I can't remember a damn word of it." Matt tugged his collar. "Anyway, I'll keep it short since I know everyone wants to drink some more and dance the night away. I wish to propose the final toast of the evening... simply, to love!"

"To love." The crowd intoned.

"The bar will be open all night... let's party!" Mart jived off the stage, allowing the DJ to take over.

"For the first song this evening, may we have the happy couple on the dance floor."

Hand in hand, Tom and Jeff walked out, looking so fine in their matching tuxedos.

"If these weren't rentals, we could have a tuxedo match later tonight." Jeff giggled.

"Leave it to you to think of something like that." Tom twirled Jeff around.

"I picked it. I hope you don't mind." Jeff looked into Tom's eyes.

It was "Prayer '94": an acoustic version of Bon Jovi's "Living on a Prayer".

Once upon a time

Not so long ago

Tommy used to work on the docks

Unions been on strike

Hes down on his luck...its tough, so tough

Gina works the diner all day

Working for her man, she brings home her pay

For love - for love

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got

Cause it doesn't make a difference

If we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot

For love - well give it a shot

Whooah, were half way there

Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and well make it - I swear

Livin' on a prayer...

"It's perfect, dude." Tommy and Jeff danced to the soothing melody of the song. "Just like you."

"Aww." Jeff buried his head in Tom's shoulder. Their dancing was a little awkward with Jeff's wrist and Tom's forearm still healing from the last attacks by the Spade, but I don't think anybody minded. "I wish tonight would never end." He sighed

"Me too. But we've got our whole lives together." Tom answered

"mmm..." Jeff swayed to the music, burying himself deeply into Tom's chest. "But what if I decide not to be a Superstar anymore?"

"Baby, I don't care what you decide to do... right now, you're the only thing that matters to me. Now, shhhhh, let's dance."

The dance floor started to fill up, but to the new couple, they could have been the only people in the whole hall. Nothing was going to spoil this moment. They were Living on A Prayer!

The End.

_Epilogue to follow!_


	20. The Morning After

The Morning After

"Morning sweetie." Tom walked into the hotel room, carrying a tray loaded with bacon, eggs, pancakes, and other breakfast foods. "I didn't know if you wanted to order out or not, so I just called room service."

Setting the tray down on the bed, he ruffled the hair of his bed mate. Jeff yawned and stretched.

"You get enough sleep?" Tom sat beside him. "You were really pounding them back last night."

"Mmm... it seems like it was a dream... did we really just get married?" Jeff yawned again.

"Yes we did, lover." Tom got back into the bed and carefully brought the tray up to them. "So how was your first sleep as Mr. Jeffrey Nero Baker-Hardy?"

Rather than fight, Tom and Jeff had finally agreed to go by both last names.

"Mmm... The best sleep I've had in years. How was yours, Andrew Thomas Baker-Hardy?" Jeff rubbed his eyes.

"It was pretty much like any other sleep I had." Tom answered "Except that I was with the man I loved."

"Me too. And you even brought me pancakes." Jeff eyed them, hungrily licking his lips.

"If you could, I think you'd marry a pancake." Tom broke off a piece of one of them and fed it to Jeff. No airplane was required this time.

Later on...

"What are your plans for today Tommy?" Jeff asked, stuffing the last pancake in his mouth.

"I was going to see if I could get in a round of golf." Tom flung back the curtains and was greeted by a wall of rain. He quickly closed the drapes. "I guess that screws that."

"Yeah, it's rained every day since we've been here." Jeff complained "Why did we decide to come here for our honeymoon?"

"Because the WWE is nowhere nearby and there'll be no chance of them calling us." Tom answered "Besides, Adam recommended this place. He lived here for a year, remember?"

"Right." Jeff dropped his head back on the pillows and closed his eyes. Tom figured he was going back to sleep and turned on the television at low volume. He surfed through the channels, and not finding anything, he flipped on the news.

"In entertainment, U.S. police have levied charges following their investigation into the several assault on employees of World Wrestling Entertainment..."

"Jeffro, you hearing this?"

"Mmm." Jeff groaned

"I think they found the Spade... holy shit!"

The news had gone live. Two familiar faces were seen being led, in handcuffs, into a police station.

"Jeff, get over here... quick!" Tom beckoned.

"Police have announced that they have arrested 26 year old Matt Korklun, also known as Evan Bourne and 21 year old Jack Tyler in connection with the assaults on Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Adam Copeland, Matthew Hardy, Jason Reso, Jeffrey Hardy, and Thomas Hardy, all members of World Wrestling Entertainment..."

"They got 'em bro. They fuckin' got 'em." Tom beamed.

"Awesome, dude. We can finally move on." Jeff punched the air.

"...Korklun is also being charged with three counts of attempted murder and three counts of murder from a recent hotel fire. Police are also investigating the possible involvement of a third party, but will not comment further."

"Yeah... if Tiffany's not involved, then I'm straight." Tom snorted

"She better be." Jeff climbed into Tom's lap and nuzzled his neck. "If you're not gonna put out, maybe we should get a divorce?"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Tom squeezed Jeff tightly. "I just wish the rain would stop. We haven't seen anything outside of the hotel and I can't afford to have you lose any more playing poker."

"Lose? You're the one who's been losing." Jeff playfully slapped Tom's cheek.

"Whatever... I"m just thankful we're goin' home soon." Tom answered "The honeymoon was great, but I am lookin' forward to getting our new home set up and then getting back to work."

From his expression, Jeff agreed with the first part of what Tom had said, but was still torn over the last bit.

"You still don't know what you wanna do, eh Jeffro?" Tom guessed

"Yeah. Now that I got you, Imma wanna be a stay at home Dad." Jeff answered

"Dad?" Tom scrunched his face. "Is there something I don't know?"

"You know what I mean. I've been doin' this for as long as I can remember dude, and maybe it's time to find something else..." His voice trailed off when Jeff noticed Tom's expression. "You're gonna be mad if Imma don't come back, right?"

"No." Tom lied. "But if aren't I really need to know so I can get that title off you and Jay... but let's not talk about work. Let's enjoy day two of the rest of our lives together."

"Mmmm." Jeff curled up in Top's lap and soon they both drifting into dreamland.

What does "The Future" hold... only time, and Vince McMahon, knew.

THE END

_Until I can come up with a good idea for this, I will be writing a little slower. Plus I have an idea for a crossover story I want to do with the WWE and the TV series "Cold Case"... If you liked this one, I recommend you read it... yes, there will be slash, but not necessarily Hardycest... I don't know yet._

_Till we meet again! _


End file.
